The Soul of a Musician
by The-Wind-Dragon-Caller
Summary: When Riku and Sora were kids, their passion for music and their friendship was clear to everyone. But when Riku turned 8, life was put on hold for Sora when Riku moved to NY. Now 13 years later a very nice gift from his mother could change his life. SoRik
1. The Struggle Of Letting Go

**The Soul of a Musician **

The-Wind-Dragon-Caller: Ok, so as some of you may already know this use to be an Inuyasha fanfic of mine. I decided to change it because I loved the concept, I don't like leaving things incomplete, AND let's face it Inuyasha got boring and Kingdom Hearts is the shit. It was inspired but Mariah Carey's "We Belong Together". I was just watching the video but I was more listening to the lyrics and thought 'OMG INSPIRATION!' lol. I've been sitting here trying to get ideas for stories and who knew that I would get it this way. Anyway let me give you a better summary:

Ever since they were children Sora and Riku were unable to be separated. Both Sora and Riku had a strong passion for music and played many instruments. Their lives were always filled with music of all kinds (Rock, Pop, Hip-hop, Rap, Metal, International, etc.). When Riku turned 8 he had to leave for America with his mother because she got a really good job there. Afterwards Sora lived a depressed life for quite sometime and had a reputation for being a loner (the only exceptions were his best friends of course).

You must read to find out what happens, like I said I suck at summaries so just trust me and read this. (HEY! Did anyone notice that both Riku and Inuyasha have silver hair…. Weird that they ended up being the same character in my story XD)

**Chapter 1: The Struggle of Letting Go**

_Back in 1994…_

"_Why are you leaving me Riku?" a six-year old Sora cried. He was curled up in his closest friend's arms in front of an airport gate._

"_Sora…I'm so sorry, but it's my mom she got a really good job in America and that's why we have to leave but I promise I will e-mail you everyday as soon as we get the computer set up I promise." Riku played with the little boy's gravity defying hair and hugged him tightly._

"_Here…" Sora handed Riku one of his guitar picks and wrote their initials on it. "…now you will always remember me"_

"_I wouldn't worry about that Sora we'll see each other again…but there has been something I wanted to tell you."_

_-Ping- Flight 0004 from Destiny Islands to New York City, New York is now boarding_

"_Oh no! That's my plane! Sora, I don't want to leave you!" He gripped onto him._

"_Riku, sweetie we need to go." Riku's mother told her son carrying their carry-on bags._

"_Oh Riku…I'm going to miss you so much."_

"_I'm going to miss you too Sora." _

_And with those final words he walked with his mom towards the gate and boarded the plane._

"_Oh, Mom!" Sora ran into his mother's arms crying uncontrollably._

"_It's ok sweetie I'm sure you will see him again"_

'_I'll never forget you, Riku…'_

In 2007…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you the Class of 2007!"

Everyone clapped and screamed and threw there graduation hats in the air. Sora hugged his best friends, his twin brother, Roxas, and his brother's boyfriend, Axel.

"YES! FINALLY! NO MORE HIGH SCHOOL!" Axel screamed. "And now time for college with my sweet, sweet lover." Axel gave Roxas a small grope which earned him a small punch in the arm.

"Axel, come on! Can't you control yourself at all?" Roxas pouted and blushed.

"Chill baby, I was only kidding around." Axel kissed Roxas on the cheek. "You know I love you."

Sora watched them with a sad look in his eyes. Yes, of course he has had many boyfriends in the past but his last relationship with Xemnas just didn't work out… besides the fact that he is full of himself but especially since he found him in bed with someone else and that someone else just happened to be a woman. He still remembers the little boy named Riku that started him on his musical path but now it's different. Things started to fade away like the songs they wrote together and such. He wished he told him that day that he liked him. E-mails from him use to come everyday, then every week, the every other week, then every month, until they just stopped coming all together. He was snapped back to reality when Roxas sat down next to him.

"Hey Sora, why the long face? We just graduated and summer is starting."

"Oh I know…" Sora looked down at his feet.

"Sora, I know it's been 13 long years and I know it's been hard for you but trust me things will look up for you I promise."

"Roxas, you say that every time, and every time you do, it doesn't get better, it gets worse and you know that." Sora then looked at his cut up wrists.

"You know he wouldn't like seeing you this way. You know he wouldn't let you do it. So why are you putting yourself through this torture?"

"We haven't spoken to each other in anyway for the last 7 years! He obviously doesn't care! He promised me he would see me again!" Sora cried on Roxas's shoulder. Axel then walked over and sat next to Sora, rubbing his back.

"Sora, please don't cry, besides Ri-" He was cut off when Sora screamed.

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME! It does not deserve to be spoken! He was suppose to tell me something before HE left me and never got the chance to and when I e-mailed him about it he said and I quote 'Oh, well…..I really need to do that in person' DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ON HOW FUSTRATING THAT IS?"

"Sora calm down…" Axel peacefully said " This is our graduation and you are talking about something depressing. C'mon I know what will cheer you up."

Sora, Roxas and Axel walked away from the school and walked down the street.

"Where are we going?" Sora said wiping the tears away.

"You'll see. Roxas cover his eyes and guide him." Roxas did just that and guided Sora to his surprise.

"Ok you can open your eyes" Sora opened them and they were standing out front of an ice cream parlor.

All of them screamed "YOU SCREM, I SCREM WE ALL SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM!" and ran into the ice cream parlor and engorged themselves in ice cream and trust me you don't want to know how high the bill was but they decided to split it evenly.

"Oh my God…I'm going to throw up!" Sora and Roxas said at the same time which made everyone laugh.

"Hey, look guys this has been fun and all but I need to get home my family is expecting me for a big celebration. After all, we did just graduate."

"Yeah" Roxas and Axel chuckled.

"Well since we are too drunk on sugar to drive home I guess we are walking and besides we didn't come in a car!" They all cracked up hysterically at Sora's comment.

(A/N: ok let's just skip the walk home and have Sora and Roxas enter their house)

"WE'RE HOME, MOM!"

"Sora, Roxas, you're home."

Everyone came to greet Sora and Roxas and threw confetti on them which stuck in their spiky hair. "Congratulations, Boys! You survived High School!" thier mom said "And we all have gifts for you"

"ME FIRST ME FIRST!" Roxas cried out. Roxas handed him a box that was wrapped in pretty paper. Sora tore at it like a mad man and opened the box. It was a shirt that said "I survived 4 years Destiny High School"

"Oh….this is messed up…here is your gift Roxas…" Sora handed Roxas an identical box and inside the box was the same shirt. They paused a minute and both of them put on the shirt at the same time. They both laughed and gave each other a hug.

"Ok now let me give you guys a real gift!" The boys' father cried out. They each opened the very, very large box and it was a brand new Keyblade."

"SICK!" Sora exclaimed as he started swinging the keyblade around, breaking a very, very, VERY old vase that was his father's.

"NOOO! THAT WAS PERFECTLY PRESEVED!"

"Please dad, it's amazing that you are perfectly preserved" Roxas cracked and rested against his keyblade.

"Grrrrrrr" Dad just shut his mouth

"Here this is from me Sora" It was an envelope. Sora opened it up and was shocked at what he saw. It was a plane ticket to New York City, A ticket to see RENT which was one for his favorite musicals of all time, a ticket to the warped tour, and…what was this? A set of keys?

"Hey mom not that I'm not in shock already but w-w-what are the keys to?" He held them up shakily.

"They are the keys to your own music studio, in your name, with all the equipment you will need, with 3 other rooms. One will be your bedroom and bathroom (you know the ones that have the bathroom in the bedroom thing), another one will be your living room even though it's small it's still comforting, and of course there's a kitchen. Now I know what you are thinking 'What about the bills?' I will be paying those until you get out of college and start a full time job and/or you get a husband. The only thing you'll have to provide yourself with is food and transportation. I think it would do you some good to get off of this freakin' island. Other than that it's all yours my dear!" (A/n: They're rich ok?)

Sora's heart was beating 10,000 beats a minute. Not only was he going to NYC but he was going to be living there. After that reality hit her. He might be able to find Riku!

"Oh…my….God….MOM THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!" He practically killed his mother when he gave her a bear hug. He hasn't been this happy since….well….since him and Riku were together.

"So when do I leave?" He looked at his ticket and sighed. He didn't leave until the middle of July and it was the beginning of June.

"HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME!?!?! He gets an apartment and what the fuck do I get? Chopped Liver? Nice, mom" Roxas complained

"No, silly, here is your present." His mom tossed him a set of keys and on the key was a Viper symbol.

"Holy SHIT!" Roxas exclaimed.

"It will be here in the morning" His mom smiled as she received a hug from her blonde son.

Sora was happy for Roxas. "Sorry everyone, but I'm going to go to bed now I need to find a way to calm myself. Good night!" He kissed everyone good night and went into his room. His room was like his sanctuary. All music surrounds him. 5 guitars lay on a rack on one side of the room, 2 acoustic and 3 electric, an electric keyboard, a computer mainly with music programs that came with special paper so he can print out music that he wrote, a huge stereo, a violin, a viola, a cello, a bass, a flute, and there were posters of all his favorite bands. Some of the posters were overlapping due to the large amount. He changed into his pj's and turned on the radio.

The announcer boomed on the radio. "Here is one of Mariah Carey's songs off of her new album called "We belong together"!" The song started to play and Sora started to sing to it. Sora also loved to sing and he had the most amazing voice and even he, himself, would admit that at times.

_I didn't mean it_

_When I said I didn't love you, so_

_I should have held on tight_

_I never shoulda let you go_

_I didn't know nothing_

_I was stupid, I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself_

_I could not fathom that I would ever_

_Be without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be_

_Sitting here beside myself_

_Cause I didn't know you_

_Cause I didn't know me_

_But I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt_

Sora grabbed the picture that he had kept on his night stand of him and Riku and was staring at it while he was singing

_The feeling that I'm feeling_

_Now that I don't hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips_

_Cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh, what I wouldn't give_

_To have you lying by my side_

_Right here, cause baby_

Sora then started to basically sing to Riku through the picture as though he were really there.

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby, please_

_Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gonna lean on_

_When times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

_I can't sleep at night_

_When you are on my mind_

_Bobby Womack's on the radio_

_Saying to me_

_"If you think you're lonely now"_

_Wait a minute_

_This is too deep (too deep)_

_I gotta change the station_

_So I turn the dial_

_Trying to catch a break_

_And then I hear Baby face_

_"I only think of you"_

_And it's breaking my heart_

_I'm trying to keep it together_

_But I'm falling apart_

Sora then started to cry a little bit while he was singing his heart out to the picture.

_I'm feeling all out of my element_

_I'm throwing things, crying_

_Trying to figure out_

_Where the hell I went wrong_

_The pain reflected in this song_

_It ain't even half of what_

_I'm feeling inside_

_I need you_

_Need you back in my life, baby_

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby, please_

_Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gonna lean on_

_When times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby_

He started to scream the song at Riku in the picture.

_When you left I lost a part of me _

_It's still so hard to believe _

_Come back baby, please _

_Cause we belong together _

_Who am I gonna lean on _

_When times get rough _

_Who's gonna talk to me_

_Till the sun comes up _

_Who's gonna take your place _

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby, baby_

_We belong together_

That night Sora cut himself 4 times on each wrist and cried himself to sleep because he realized that finding Riku in a big city like Manhattan was nearly impossible.

A month later…

"So you're leaving in 2 weeks? Time to go shopping before you hit high tax and over priced merchandise, New York!" Roxas screamed "LET'S HIT THE MALL!"

Their first stop was Sephora. Sora needed a new colon before he left. He needed to smell like a New Yorker (and no that doesn't mean dirty and nasty). It had everything and anything.

"Awesome! This is a good song!" Sora cried with excitement.

"Yes, I agree" When they walked in Naughty Girl by Beyonce was playing. They started to look for a new colon for Sora. Sora was good at looking for the right scent, he had good taste. While they were looking Sora, Axel, and Roxas were also singing and dancing to the song and got many stares from people, but good stares like stare of interest. When the song was over everyone in the store applauded. The three of them blushed madly but thanked everyone and continued on their merry way.

"Ok let me see what you got for me there Roxas" Roxas then dumped the items onto a tray over in the make-over area of the store so they could get organized. "Ummm…Roxas I don't wear make up." He said blankly to him. "Oh sorry that's for Axel…." Roxas handed the make-up over to Axel and then handed a couple of samples of colon to Sora. "Well I like this one and this one, but this one smells like feet." Sora took the ones he liked and walked up to the register with them on the big long line.

"Nice choices there, Sora" Axel stated. "What do you think of mine?" Axel turned and showed Sora his new make-over.

"It's very…..you" Sora blinked a few times.

"C'mon we have so much to do in so little time let's go!" When they went to go pay for the stuff the girl at the register wouldn't ring it up.

"You guys gave a free performance for the store so the least I can do is let you have this for free!"

They didn't argue with her. They thanked the girl and left.

"Good thing she didn't charge us anyway it would have been like a $150 bill just on colon and we need clothes and more music still!"

The three of them had a good laugh about that and raced each other to the glass elevator. They made it just in time and took the elevator down to the lower level to F.Y.E.

"Hey, Sora!" said a man behind the counter.

"Hey, Frank!" Sora said. They know him very well there. He's there almost everyday.

"So Sora what do you say? Where should we start?" Roxas asked.

"Let's start with rock then work our way around." (A/n: I'm just going to skip all of this and write what they bought.)

They bought the new The Used CD, Kelly Clarkson's new CD, the Bond CD, and the new Utada Hikaru CD. After when they were done with that they went to their last stop, Hot Topic.

"Now time for the big cheese!" Sora said all too happily

"The big, dark, where all rockers go to get their essentials in life, cheese!" Roxas added

"More like the emo cheese!" Axel exclaimed! (Thank you Heather for this awesome line.)

They laughed so hard they almost fell on the escalator. They raced in there with 4 of their frequent flyer cards filled out. Sora loved the clothes in here because they were all so different he liked being different but he also loved not being noticed. (A/n: I'm going to make this short and sweet.) Sora got 3 chained-up pants all done by Tripp, it was the one brand he knew he could trust because all of their stuff was so well made, he got about 5 shirts from them, 2 pairs of arm warmers, 2 new pairs of sneakers, 1 pair of boots, an incense burner with 3 different scent sticks, and a new bed set. The total was $3,632; Sora almost fainted at the price but didn't care. He was going to New York and all was essential. He walked out with 6 of the stores largest bags he had to condense so much in order to carry it all.

"OH NO I FORGOT!" Sora screamed!

"WHAT!" Roxas screamed back

"BARNES AND NOBLE! I NEED MANGA!"

They ran in there quickly and bought the entire series of Confidential Confessions, The Tarot Café, The Ring, In Dream World, .Hack, Gunslinger Girl, Evil's Return, and Legal Drug. The bill was $500, Sora sighed but paid for it all and they picked up all their stuff and went to the car. They put it all in the trunk and there was so much that some of it had to go in the backseat! Axel came in a separate car and had to leave early so it was just Roxas and Sora left. They fell into the front car seat and breathed heavily.

"Our last power shop together Roxas…" Sora started to cry.

"Oh no Sora don't say that you know damn well it isn't! I'll visit you and you'll visit me!" They hugged each other tightly and Roxas started the car driving back to their house.

"Wait Roxas!" Sora told Roxas to stop the car. He did.

"What is it Sora?"

"Let's go have a picnic at the park. I want to make the next 2 weeks the best 2 weeks of my life before I start life in the big apple. Let's see if Axel can join us." Sora picked up the phone and dialed Axel's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what's shaken bacon?"

"Nothing, omelet!" They both laughed.

"No, seriously, what's up Axel?"

"No, seriously, nothing Sora."

"Wanna have a picnic? Me and Roxas will supply music and entertainment if you supply food!"

"Sure, of course you caught me when I just finished food shopping!"

"GREAT! We'll meet you at Destiny Park! BYE!"

"See ya!" They both hung up and Roxas made a U turn to Destiny Park.

At the park…

They all met each other at the top of THE hill in Destiny Park. This was their favorite spot on Destiny Islands besides the Oblivion night club you needed reservations for that club which Roxas and Axel made to surprise Sora with the night before he leaves.

Sora munched happily on a honey bun "MMMM SO FATTING BUT SO GOOD! LOVE IT!"

"My mother made that especially for you Sora she knows how much you love them" Axel stated

"MMMM please tell her I said thank you!"

"Of course"

They had The Bond CD playing and Sora was humming the song while he ate.

"Care to dance Roxas, my love?"

"Oh Axel, damn you for being so persuasive" Roxas and Axel started to dance.

"Oh Axel, damn you for being so persuasive" Sora mimicked and started to dance identical to Roxas right behind him.

"Sora cut it out!" Both Axel and Roxas said and tackled Sora and they fell down the hill. When they reached the bottom Axel was on top of Roxas and Sora fell next to them. They were laughing so hard.

"Well HAHAHA I'm going to HAHAHA clean HAHA up on top." He laughed on his way up. While he was cleaning up he saw Roxas and Axel making out at the bottom of the hill. He was in such a good mood it didn't phase him but he still wished he had a man for himself. When he was done cleaning up, both him and Roxas thanked Axel for the food and they all left. Roxas and Sora went back to their house and started to pack the rest of his furniture and items; he would take his clothes and music with him the day that he'll be going to New York.

"Well that's the last of it; all of it should be there the day I get there." Sora said. "I'm going to miss you, Roxas."

"I'm going to miss you too Sora. Remember if you need me for anything give me a call, e-mail, tell me to go visit you, or you come visit me ok?" Roxas cried.

"Of course, Roxas. I promise" He hugged his brother and wiped the tears away.

"Well, I got to go to bed I want to make sure I see you off tomorrow" Roxas put on a slight smile

"Ok Roxas, well I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Sora"

(A/n: I'm not going to go through the whole 2 weeks let's just get to the night before he leaves.)

One night before Sora leaves for New York…

"Hey Sora! You dressed yet!?" Roxas yelled up to his brother.

"Yup! Here I come!" Sora came down the stairs and he looked dead sexy.

"OMG YOU LOOK LIKE AN AD FOR MANSEX!" Roxas screamed

"No I don't!" Sora screamed back

"YOU'RE RIGHT I'M JUST JELOUS!" They both laughed.

"You look great Roxas. This will probably make Axel melt and that's hard to do considering he can control fire!"

"Hahaha, thanks!"

"So where are we going anyway?" Sora questioned

"Oh you'll see. It's something I know you'll love." They both got into the car and drove to Axel's house and Axel and Sora switched spots so Sora was in the back and he was the one driving.

"Now, Sora for this surprise I'm afraid I must blind fold you and put sound proof headphones on your head so you can't figure out where we are going."

"O-Ok" Sora said and Axel and Roxas sound proofed and blind folded him.

"Oh man I can't wait until Sora sees this!" Roxas said. "So what is our actual plan?"

"I say we bring him into the club like this right in the middle of the dance floor and then you'll take off the head phones and I'll take off the blind fold at the same time to reveal it to him." Axel took a breath and sighed "I'm going to miss, Sora."

"Me too Axel me too." Axel kissed Roxas on the cheek and hand and drove to the Oblivion night club. They pulled Sora out of the car, gave it to the valet and worked their way through all the people.

"Are you on the list?" The guard asked.

"Yes. Axel party of 3?"

"Oh yes, c'mon in!" The body guard unclipped the rope and let them pass. Axel and Roxas brought Sora to the middle of the dance floor. They took off her blind fold and head phones and screamed "SURPRISE!" Sora was so happy he screamed but his screams sounded like he was talking normally.

"OMG YOU GUYS THIS IS AWESOME! NOW WHAT ARE WE STANDING FOR LET'S DANCE!" Just when he said that Mis-Teeq's "Scandalous" started to play and Axel and Roxas…well let's just say they were occupied with each other so Sora got up on stage and started to dance on his own. A lot of people started to cheer him on and one guy was even brave enough to try and dance with him but he kicked him down.

After another 4 hours of dancing, making out with random people, and getting drunk off there asses (surprisingly Sora didn't drink as much only because he knew that Axel and Roxas were going to be crazy drunk and he would have to drive home), all of them went home still laughing and having a good time.

"HEY AXEL! DON'T FORGET YOU CAN FIND YOUR CELL IN THE BEAR SHIT IN THE WOODS!" Sora said

"YEAH AND YOU CAN CLIMB UP THE 100 FOOT WATER FALL! Axel said.

They were laughing so hard they could barely catch their breaths. Sora dropped Axel off.

"Sora, I'm going to stay with Axel tonight, ok? Roxas plainly stated

"Ok, play nice you two!" Sora said and drove off.

He threw his car keys on the front door's hanging key thingy (Don't know the name cut me a break). Sora went upstairs and sat down at his computer. He opened up his e-mail and typed in Riku's e-mail address and simply wrote "…I'm coming to New York" he hit "send" but it didn't go though. "That's weird he must have changed it. Well it has been 7 year I wouldn't be surprised." He yawned and looked at the time 2:30 am his flight was at 7:00 am. "Oh shit well I guess it's time for bed." He set his alarm got in his pj's and hopped into bed. "See ya soon I hope, Riku." He then drifted off into dreams.

A/n: OMG THIS WAS SO LONG! I BETTER GET MAJOR REVEIWS FOR IT! I hope you like it I will not continue unless I get 10 reviews at least for this chapter! REVIEW PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ!


	2. The Unexpected Call

**The Soul of a Musician**

The-Wind-Dragon-Caller: ok chapter 2. Like I said before this is the new story with Kingdom Hearts instead of Inuyasha. Go back and read the first chapter if you haven't.

Disclaimer: You know, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don't need to spell it out for you either.

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Call**

Sora's alarm clock rang at 5am. He didn't get much sleep but he jumped right out of bed and ran around the house screaming "IT'S TODAY, OMG, NEW YORK!" Then all of a sudden out of no where something hit him in the back of the head "Huh? Cheese?" carved into the cheese was big letters that said "SHUT UP!...thank you- your bro". Believe it or not Sora laughed at this and threw the cheese back at his door. He then got out of his pj's and hopped into the shower, just loving the feeling of the warm water on his back. Once he was finished he got out quickly and got dressed.

"Sora, honey, are you ready? Your bags are in the car and ready to go!"

"Ok mom!"

Sora skipped 2 steps at a time, almost falling down the stairs and stopped at the front door and looked at his mother.

"Well this is it….." He turned to face the inside of his house. "Good bye house…….I'll never forget you" He turned around and walked out the door with his mother, father, and brother.

At the airport...

Sora's luggage check and security check took less time than he thought it would. 'Phew I think I just missed the rush' he thought as he looked behind him at the extremely long line of people at security. He went over to sit at the gate entrance with his family. He was so nervous that he was shaking.

"Sora, dear, what's wrong?" his mother asked, concerned.

"Oh I'm just nervous, I mean, I'm really going to miss you guys…."

"Sora, don't worry, you'll be fine I have faith in you." His mother encircled her arms around him tightly.

-Ping- Flight 5817 from Destiny Islands to New York City, New York is now boarding…..

"Well guys…….this is it….I'll miss you but I promise I'll call you everyday"

"I'm going to miss you bro" Roxas started to cry.

"Oh Roxas, don't worry you'll see me a lot I promise that's why I brought my web cam with me" Sora smiled

"Oh well I'll still miss you all the same."

"I know, I love ya bro." Sora gave Roxas a big hug and felt a couple of tears fall on his shirt.

"Now you take care of yourself, do you hear me young man?" His father moaned

"Yes, dad, I know" He hug his dad.

-Ping- Flight 5817 is now in its final boarding……..

Sora quickly turned and faced his mother. "I'm going to miss you mom…." Sora's eyes filled with tears as he hugged his mother. His mother looked up at the Gate letter and noticed it was the same one that Riku went through 13 years ago.

"It seems like only yesterday that we were at this exact same gate saying good bye to Riku……now look at you all grown up and on your way as well." His mother gave him a kiss good bye. "Now hurry or you'll miss your flight. Call us as soon as you get in."

"Ok I will………good bye everyone." Everyone waved him off as he presented his boarding pass to the tender.

"Enjoy your flight."

"Thank you" Sora gave one last look at his family as he waved his hand good bye and boarded the plane. The tender closed the door to the terminal as Sora was walking though. He stepped aboard the plane and was greeted by his captain.

"Welcome to American Airlines, Sir."

"Thank you" He bowed and went to find his seat. His mother got him a first class seat by the window. He was very relieved; He couldn't be on a plan without a window seat otherwise he would have needed more then one barf bag. He took his seat and the captain came on the intercom to tell them to listen to the safety instructions……

About 5 hours after take off……

Sora was starting to fijet a little bit. He already seen the in-flight movie and he already read 3 magazines so he decided to calm his nerves by listening to some music trying to get inspiration for his next song. He put on some RENT and closed his eyes.

_ANGEL  
live in my house i'll be your shelter just pay be back with one thousand kisses be my lover and i'll cover you_

COLLINS  
open your door i'll be your tenant don't got much baggage to lay at your feet but sweet kisses i've got to spare i'll be  
there and i'll cover you

BOTH  
i think they meant it when they said you can't buy love now i know you can rent it and new lease you are my love one life be  
my life

just slip me on i'll be your blanket wherever whatever i'll be your coat

ANGEL  
you'll be my king and i'll be your castle

COLLINS  
no you'll be my queen and i'll be your moat

BOTH  
i think they meant it when they said you can't buy love now i know you can rent it and new lease you are my life one life oh  
my life

i've longed to discover something as true as this is

COLLINS  
So with a thousand sweet kisses i'll cover you with a thousand sweet kisses i'll cover you  
when you're worn out and tired when you're heart has expired

ANGEL (at the same time)  
if you're cold and you're lonely you've got one nickel only  
with a thousand sweet kisses i'll cover you with a thousand sweet kisses i'll cover you

BOTH  
oh lover i'll cover you  
yeah  
oh lover i'll cover you

When the song ended on his mp3 he heard claps and cheers all around him. He took off his headphones and realized they were all clapping at him.

"That was amazing!" One passenger said.

"Ummmm I'm sorry but what was?"

"Your singing!"

"I was singing? Oh no I did it again." Sora slapped himself on the head. He was singing to the song without realizing it. "God damn it"

-Ping- Attention passengers, we will be arriving in NYC in about 2 hours, thank you.

Sora couldn't wait to see his new home….and Riku.

'Oh Riku I'll see you soon' he then fell asleep to his music.

2 hours later….

Sora woke up to a rough bump.

-Snort- "Huh? What's going on? Did I have too much to drink?" Sora then realized that he landed in NYC. "Oh my God…..I'm here…." he grabbed all his things, turned on his cell and started to walk out of the plane. He bowed to the pilot and walked through the tunnel into JFK airport. It was very crowded. He found the luggage pick up and waited around the carousel for his things. When the red light and sirens went off it scared the shit out of him and these little kids laughed at him. Man, did he want to punch them. Very soon he saw his luggage come sliding down the shoot. He waited for it to come around to him and he then took it off and went to go wait outside for a taxi. It took less time than he thought it would.

"So where ya' wanna go sir?"

"This address right here…" he handed the driver the paper "…It's my new home."

The driver looked at the paper and his jaw dropped.

"You live here?"

"Yup"

"Damn, you must be real rich to live there." The driver handed him back the paper and drove off to Sora's new apartment. Sora called his mother to tell her that he was ok and he then hung up the phone. All of a sudden Sora's phone rang. He didn't recognize the number but picked up anyway.

"Hello?" a voice then rang over the phone

"So…Sora?"

(A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH CLIFFY, CLIFFY! I WANT REVIEWS I WANT LOTS OF REVIEWS! PUSH THE MAGIC BUTTON NOW! I promise the next chapter will be up in the next day!)


	3. The Rehearsal

**The Soul of A Musician**

**The-Wind-Dragon-Caller**- Oh yeah! It's so on now! Next chapter of a story I haven't worked on in 2 years but have constantly thought about. Mad amped! Oh so let's see where we left off. I believe Sora got a call from a mysterious stranger! Bet you don't know who it is!

Disclaimer: You know damn well I don't own Kingdom Hearts otherwise I wouldn't be doing this shit. XD

**Chapter 3: The Rehearsal**

"So…Sora?" The strange voice said.

"Yes? Who is this?" Sora questioned

"Sora, it's me! It's Kairi!"

Sora and Kairi were old classmates. After Riku left Kairi moved to Destiny Islands. He father was a business man and jumped from job to job all over the place. It was only her and Roxas who comforted Sora. So in a way, Sora and Kairi helped support each other. Kairi never met Riku. Sora and Kairi were in Drama, Band, Orchestra, and Chorus together and even though Kairi was an awesome artist, she was still no Riku.

"No way! Kairi?!? How are you?"

"I'm great how about you?"

"Can't complain I'm in NY!" Sora grinned so wide it hurt

"SHUT UP! I live in New York now!"

"Really? I thought you moved to Boston"

"Wow that was like 9 years ago. I'm old enough now to support myself and guest what?"

"What?" Sora sat there in suspense.

"I got a part in the musical, RENT! I'm Mimi!"

"OH MY GOD! CONGRATS AND SHUT UP!" Sora exclaimed

"Why?" Kairi asked, confused.

"MY MOM GAVE ME A TICKET FOR MY BIRTHDAY!

"OH MY GOD! YOU GET TO SEE ME PREFORM!" Kairi squealed. "Oh my God! Would you like to come to a rehearsal?"

"UGH! Like you have to ask!" Sora was so excited. He never went to a REAL Broadway rehearsal before. Everything he has seen has been off Broadway for obvious reasons. "Where is it?"

Kairi gave him all the information he needed "So I'll see you tonight. Oh and don't worry about diner we will take care of that for you!"

"Awesome thanks!" Sora hung up the phone and screamed. He was so excited!

"Yo! Can I get paid here!?" Sora was so excited he didn't realize that he arrived at his destination. He paid the Cabby and took out all his stuff from the trunk and brought it up to his new home.

Sora was in complete and total awe at his place. His mom….well…needless to say, was the shit! The apartment was even nicer in person. He saw the whole studio set up with all of his own instruments and one brand new drum set with a note on it saying "Good Luck, Bro!" from Roxas obviously. Sora went to check out his bedroom. He dropped his luggage and fell on his king sized bed. He was home. This place was fully loaded with everything and anything. He started to fall asleep when his phone rang. It was Roxas.

"YO!" Sora said.

"What's up bro? How was the flight?"

"Long. HEY! Thanks for the drums!"

"Oh yeah! Your welcome that was also a gift from Axel" Axel was nibbling Roxas's neck while he was speaking with Sora. "Axel, stop! I'm talking to Sora!"

"Oh, my bad!" Axel took the phone and held it to his ear. "Sora, your brother is so depressed without you around. That's why I've been making him feel better with sweet, sticky, man sex."

"Wow. Wow. So did not need to know that. Put my brother back on. Thanks for the drums."

Axel handed the phone to Roxas. "Hello?"

"Yeah, your boyfriend is crazy horny all the time. How the hell do you walk everyday?" Sora asked jokingly.

"It's hard I must say that…no pun intended" Roxas laughed. "But he's….he's such a bad boy and must be punished." Roxas said half to Sora, but the other half was to Axel and very seductively.

"OK THEN! I'm going to go let you to sex each other up! BYE!" Sora quickly hung up the phone before he heard anymore.

On the other end of the line, the phone fell on the floor as Roxas pinned Axel against the wall and kissed him passionately.

Axel pulled a way for a few seconds to capture air. "So when are you going to tell your bro that it's really you that wants to have sex all the time?"

"That's not true. You're the one that does."

"Yeah….but you start it…." Axel then turned around so that Roxas was pinned to the wall. "…You bad, bad boy…" Axel and Roxas both smiled at each other before the continued with there crazy shenanigans.

**Back In New York…:**

Sora laid on his bed, listening to his mp3, and thinking about only one person…

…Riku….

…Riku…

….Riku…

'Why is it so hard to get him out of my head' Sora thought to himself. 'Get a hold of yourself! You haven't seen the boy in 13 years! Not like he would remember you if he saw me anyway…' Sora sighed and continued to listen to the song.

_They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about_

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

_  
They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight_

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us

(Song by TATU)

"Great now I feel worse….I wonder what Riku is doing right now…?" Sora said out loud to himself. He looked at the clock and noticed it was 4pm. The RENT rehearsal was at 5:30. "Better get ready." Sora unpacked all his things and changed into more suitable attire.

**Meanwhile, somewhere downtown…:**

"NO DAY BUT TOOOODAAAAYYYY!" A silver haired man sang in front of the mirror. "Ok seems like I'm all set for rehearsal…." The man grabbed his script and a bag filled with water, a couple of small cloths, and a change of clothes. All of a sudden his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" The man asked.

"Hey Riku! What's up? All set for rehearsal?" Kairi questioned.

"Yeah, you know I like this Collins character. I really think I can play into him well." Riku said confidently.

"That's awesome. Dude, Leon is Rodger how messed up is that?"

"I know, especially since he's sleeping with Cloud and Cloud is playing Angel who is supposed to be going out with Collins" Riku shuddered through the phone. "I wish I could find a real man instead of just pretending I actually have one." Riku sighed.

"Don't worry. You'll find someone. OH! That reminds me! I have a long time friend coming to rehearsal tonight. He's ssssiiinnngggllleee and ggggaaaayyy."

"Oh really now? What does he look like?"

"You'll see tonight at rehearsal." Kairi snickered.

"Oh fine, you're going to be like that? FINE!" Riku laughed "I'll see you in a few." Riku hung up the phone and met up with Kairi at the subway.

"Come on, Kairi! Tell me about him!" Riku demanded…..the entire trip to the studio.

**Meanwhile: further uptown…**

Sora hailed a cab since he did not know the subway system that well yet.

"Where to?" the cabby asked.

"555 Broadway, please."

"You got it!"

The cab pulled away from the curb and Sora was on his way to the rehearsal. His heart was pounding a thousand miles a minute.

Riku and Kairi got to the studio before Sora did which was a good think cause they had to warm up. While Riku and Kairi were practicing vocal exercises the Cab which was delivering Sora pulled up. Sora walked up the 4 flights of stair to get to the practice room.

"Sorry I'm late Kairi traffic was a bit-"Sora was cut off when he saw who Kairi was standing next to…. 'Is that? No way it can't be!'

"Hey Sora!" Kairi ran to Sora and gave him a big hug. Sora was too stunned to move. Riku shared mutual stunness with Sora.

'Did she just say Sora? Like MY Sora?! The same Sora from Destiny Islands with his spiky brown hair and piercing blue eyes? It's got to be. Who else is named Sora?'

The three of them stood in a line. The tension in the room was so think.

"Sora…this is Riku….Riku…this is Sora…"

Sora just stood there "…"

Riku was the brave one. He smirked at Sora "charmed…."

(A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! This should be interesting. DAMN 7 pages! My shoulders hurt! I WANT TO SEE REVIEWS PPL! UNTIL I SEE REVIEWS NO UPDATES! Just kidding. Even if I only had one review I would continue writing. Like I said, I WILL finish this story.)


	4. Confessions

**The Soul of A Musician**

**The-Wind-Dragon-Caller**: I have to say I got a pathetic amount of reviews, BUT because I love you all so much and ideas are flowing in my head, I thought it would be nice for me to update the story once again! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or RENT

**Chapter 4: Confessions**

Riku was the brave one. He smirked at Sora "charmed…."

Sora snapped back to reality as soon as Riku spoke 'Yup defiantly Riku, only…he's different…' Sora examined Riku. His hair got longer, his voice a little deeper but so much sexier, he's always been taller than Sora but now Riku was the perfect high so that Sora's head rested directly upon his shoulder.

Not like Riku didn't notice Sora's changes, but reality slapped him in the face. He hasn't spoken to Sora for seven years and not for nothing, but when you do something like that to someone, they tend so not want to be near you. Riku decided to keep that fact that he knew Sora to himself and apparently Sora was thinking the same think because all he did was bow to Riku and take a seat in front of the mirror. All of a sudden a man came storming in. Sora defiantly could tell it was the director because he was having a drama fit.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, our pianist is in the hospital! How are we ever going to rehearse now?! We aren't that's how! We'll just have to cancel the show! This is unac-"

"Zexion, calm down!" Kiairi said, putting a hand on the director's shoulder. "We can figure this out…hmmmmmm…..I got it! Zexion I want to introduce you to someone." Kiairi and Zexion walked over to Sora who was rocking out on his mp3. Sora quickly pulled the buds out of his ears and stood up to greet the director. Riku watched from a far, smoking a cig out the back window.

"Zexion, this is my long time friend Sora-"

'I've known him longer, bitch' Riku thought to himself taking a long drag on his cig.

"-and he has a very strong background in music, he can pretty much play anything you set in front of him not to mention his sight reading is brilliant AND he's pretty much the biggest fan of RENT ever-"

"Oh Kiairi, stop!"

"-AND he can sing!"

"KIAIRI!!" Sora blushed and Kiairi giggled

"Sorry, but it's true!" Kiairi plainly stated.

"Oh Sora! WE HAVE A MAJOR CRISIS ON OUR HANDS! Our pianist-"Zexion was cut off

"HAHAHA! You said pianist!" Sora giggled.

'hehe, same old Sora... ' Riku tossed the cig out the window and swished some water in his mouth and spit it out the window and continued on with his voice exercises.

"Yes, yes, yes pianist, pianist, pianist, it's the oldest music joke in the world. Listen, he got into a big car accident and won't be able to rehearse for a while! Would you do us the honor and play the piano for our rehearsals until he has recovered?"

"Oh, well….well….ummmm" Sora was staggering. He was being asked to play for rehearsals! He would be stupid to say no! "Well I uhh….uhhhh…."

"Of course he will…" Riku was standing over Kiairi's and Zexion's shoulders. "…God Kiairi, your friend must be an idiot if he was going to turn down that job." Riku smirked at Sora while he was throwing his hair up into a pony tail.

Sora glared at Riku. It kind of hurt him inside. "I think I can make decisions myself, Reno." Sora bumped into Riku's arm as he past by him to take a seat at the piano smirking back at Riku as he did so.

"That's Riku" Riku stated and pulled out his sheet music.

"Excuse me, Zexion. I got a call. It's important." Kiairi said as she started walking towards the door.

"Make it quick!" Zexion walked up to Sora handing him the sheet music. "We'll be working on 'Out Tonight', 'Santa Fe', 'Seasons of Love', and 'Will I', can you handle that?"

"Not to sound rude or anything Zexion, but I know all those songs by heart on 3 different instruments." Sora quickly made sure the piano was in tune and did a few scales at various speeds to warm up his fingers.

Riku stood there silently starting at Sora. 'God, look at him, he's so confident now, before he was hardly ever able to play the piano now look at him. God he's matured….ohhhh the things I would do to-'Riku's thoughts were cut off by a high pitched scream.

"AHHHH THEY WANT ME TO BE CHRISTIEN IN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!" Kiairi came rushing in the room jumping up and down.

"Congrats!" everyone said at once which was kind of weird. Everyone started to laugh.

"Yup right after I'm done with RENT. They want me in a Webber! Oh my God!" She rushed over to Sora. "Sora are you living here now?"

"Yes, why?"

"Would you help get ready for Phantom? You know, after we're finished with RENT?"

"Kiairi, I would be insulted if you didn't ask" He gave her a hug.

Riku mentally cursed Kiairi for being with HIS man! 'What are you talking about? HE ISN'T YOURS! Not yet anyway…' Riku smiled. He knew Sora was gay but still…someone else in Sora's arms made his blood boil.

"OH PEOPLE, PLACES! We're starting with 'Out Tonight' so everyone else chill out Kiairi your up!" Everyone took a seat as Kiairi was the only one in the song to begin with and Sora set the key on the piano as Kiairi matched it.

"Just like old times huh?" Kiairi said to Sora.

"Yeah except you're the only one singing now. Show me what you got!" Sora laughed and started the song.

Kiairi did her little dance and then started to sing.

_Whats the time?  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It say,'Time for danger'_

"COME ON KIAIRI! SEX SELLS SEX SELLS!" Zexion yelled!

_It says 'I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger'_

"I'm sorry! stop! STOP! All wrong!" Zexion yelled and Sora stopped along with Kiairi. "Kiairi, come on now! Sing like your trying to seduce someone!"

"I'm trying!" Kiairi yelled at Zexion. In the middle of Kiairi's and Zexion's screaming match Sora tried to get them to stop.

"ummmm…excuse me?" no effect. "EXCUSE ME!?" Sora yelled this time and both Kiairi and Zexion stopped yelling and turned to face him. "…hehehe. Thanks. If I can make a suggestion…" He walked over to Kiairi "…If you add some accents to the end of the words it makes it sound a little more raunchy and in this particular scene in the show, that's kind of what you're going for. So instead of the sweet voice…" Sora started to sing and do a little shy girl dance _"…what's the time? Well it's got to be close to midnight…."_ He stopped singing. "Instead you want…" Sora start to do some sharp sexy dance moves with his singing_"…WHAT'S THE TIMMMMEEA!? WELL IT'S GOTTA BE CLOSE TO MIDNIGHT!..."_ "and make sure you hit that shape T at the end and the only time it should be soft and sweet is at measure 54" Sora started to sing again as he sat back down at the piano _"In the evening I've got to roam Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome  
Feels to damn much like home When the Spanish babies crrrrryyy"_ "and then it's back to sexy"

Riku was stunned. When did Sora get such a powerful voice? He was impressed. Like, REALLY impressed. All Riku could do was stare at him.

"Thanks, Sora!" Kiairi said.

"Gee Sora, why don't you just take my job from me?" Zexion said.

"Sorry I was just trying to help." Sora blushed and started to play the song again and Kiairi started to sing and dance.

"_Whats the time?  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It say,'Time for danger'_

It says 'I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger'

I've had a knack from way back   
At breaking the rules once I learn the  
Game  
Get-up life's too quick

I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance it the flames  
We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too  
If you get in with me

Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna play?  
Let's run away  
We wont be back  
Before it's New Year's Day  
Take me out tonight (meow)

When I get a wink from the doorman  
Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That your on line with the feline of  
Avenue B

Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna prowl  
Be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
Out tonight

In the evening I've got to roam  
Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome  
Feels to damn much like home  
When the Spanish babies cry

So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
And all the scars from the  
Nevers and maybes die

Let's go out tonight  
Have to go out tonight  
You're sweet  
Wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in  
Heat?  
Just take me out tonight

Please take me out tonight  
Don't forsake me - out tonight  
I'll let you make me - out tonight  
Tonight - tonight – tonight"

Everyone in the room stood and cheered for her.

"Kiairi! That was the best you ever did!!!! Great job!" Zexion said to her

Kiairi's smile grew wide and looked over at Sora and mouthed "thank you". Sora bowed his head and sat back down at the piano.

"Ok everyone, Let's get the characters up to do 'Santa Fe'" Sora was so excited. He finally gets to hear how Riku's voice developed after all these years but he also knew he had to focus on playing so he took a keep breath and set the key.

"Are you ready Sora?" Zexion asked.

"Yup, are your singers ready? Sora looked over at Riku, Leon, Cloud and Demyx who was playing Mark. All three of them nodded and Sora started the song.

"_ANGEL  
New York City-  
MARK  
Uh Huh_

ANGEL  
Center Of The Universe

COLLINS  
Sing It Girl-

ANGEL  
Times Are Shitty  
But I'm Pretty Sure They Can't Get Worse

MARK   
I Hear You

ANGEL  
It's A Comfort To Know  
When You're Singing The Hit The Road Blues  
That Anywhere Else You Could Possibly Go  
After New York Would Be A Pleasure  
Cruise 

COLLINS  
Now You're Talking

Well, I'm Thwarted By A Metaphysic  
Puzzle  
And I'm Sick Of Grading Papers-That I   
Know  
And I'm Shouting In My Sleep, I Need A Muzzle  
All This Misery Pays No Salary, So  
Let's Open Up A Restaurant In Santa Fe  
Oh Sunny Santa Fe Would Be Nice  
Let's Open Up A Restaurant In Santa Fe  
And Leave This To The Roaches And Mice 

Oh--Oh

ALL  
Oh--

ANGEL  
You Teach? 

COLLINS  
- I Teach Computer Age Philosophy  
But My Students Would Rather Watch TV

ANGEL  
America

ALL   
America!

COLLINS  
You're A Sensitive Aesthete  
Brush The Sauce Onto The Meat  
You Could Make The Menu Sparkle  
With Rhyme  
You Could Drum A Gentle Drum  
I Could Seat Gueats As They Come  
Chatting Not About Heidegger, But Wine!

Let's Open Up A Restaurant In Santa Fe  
Our Labors Would Reap Financial Gains

ALL  
Gains, Gains, Gains

COLLINS  
We'll Open Up A Restaurant In Santa Fe  
And Save From Devastation Our Brains

HOMELESS  
Save Our Brains

ALL  
We'll Pack Up All Our Junk And Fly  
So Far Away  
Devote Ourselves To Projects That Sell  
We'll Open Up A Restaurant In Santa Fe  
Forget This Cold Bohemian Hell  
Oh--  
Oh--

COLLINS  
Do You Know The Way To Santa Fe?  
You Know, Tumbleweeds...Prairie Dogs...   
Yeah"

Everyone clapped, especially Sora. He was very impressed on how Riku's voice developed. The Jazzy/Blues combo really suited him. Sora smiled at Riku and Riku caught this. Sora forgot he was half mad at Riku so he stopped smiling and sat back down getting ready for the next song.

"That was excellent guys, at this rate we'll be all set for next month. Ok next we are going to do 'Will I' So can I have all of those people up." All four of them remained up there and some random extras came on to sing the other parts.

"Is everyone ready?" Zexion asked. Everybody nodded. Sora set the key letting everyone else match it and then started to play the song. In the style of a round they started to sing.

_Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care?_

_Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?_

_Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care?_

_Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?_

_Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care?_

_Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?_

Sora started to sing in the round with them. Riku heard him and the both stared at each other for the rest of the song. No one really noticed except Kiairi who was sitting down watching the whole time.

_Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care?_

_Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?_

_Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care?_

_Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?_

_Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care?_

_Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?_

Everyone else clapped as Zexion stood in the middle of the group. "Ok everyone that was great! Take a short break and will finish up this rehearsal with 'Seasons of Love' then we'll get the hell out of here!" Everyone cheered and hooted over that. Sora stepped outside to go get a bottle of water from the vending machine. While Sora was out, Kiairi stepped over to Riku who was smoking a cig at the back window.

"Hey" Kiairi said quiet casually. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot!" Riku said as he took a drag.

"Well first off what did I tell you about this? Your going to destroy your voice!" Kiairi took the cig, took a drag herself then tossed it out the window.

"Oh so your allowed and I'm not?" Riku glared at her.

"I don't smoke NEARLY as frequently as you do. Besides that's my first one in 5 months that was your first one in 2 hours. There's a difference!" Kiairi glared back.

"Whatever. What's your question?" Riku turned to look at her.

"What's with you and Sora? I defiantly saw some sparks flyin'" Kiairi smiled and put her hands on her hips.

Riku blushed. "You're probably just imagining things again. There is nothing there."

"but-"

"THERE'S NOTHING THERE KIAIRI!"

"What's not where?" Sora asked completely clueless to Riku's and Kiairi's discussion.

"None of your business, Spikes!" Riku walked away flicking some of Sora's spiky hair. 'His hair is still rebellious I see' Riku thought as he walked away. Honestly he just wanted an excuse to touch Sora.

"What the fuck was that about?!" Sora asked.

"Nothing don't worry about it." Kiairi said

"OK EVERYONE BREAK IS OVER! 'SEASONS OF LOVE' NOW PLEASE!" Zexion yelled.

"Zexion, Leon had to leave. He had an appointment so we are one person short for the song."

Zexion sighed "Sora would you-" He was cut off.

"You don't have to ask I'll do it" Sora said as he sat down at the piano setting the key for everyone and started to play the song, singing along with the group.

_Five hundred twenty five thousand  
six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty five thousand  
moments so dear  
Five hundred twenty five thousand   
six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year_

In daylight, sunsets, in midnights,  
in cups of coffee, In inches, in miles  
in laughter in strive,

In Five hundred twenty five thousand  
six hundred minutes  
How do you measure a year in the life

(chorus)  
How about Love  
how about love  
how about love  
measure in love  
seasons of love  
seasons of love

Five hundred twenty five thousand  
six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty five thousand  
journeys to plan  
Five hundred twenty five thousand  
six hundred minutes  
how do you measure the life of a woman  
or a man

In truth that he learned  
or in times that she cried  
In the bridges he burned  
or the way that she died

Its time now to sing out  
though the story never ends  
lets celebrate remember a year   
in the life of friends

(chorus)

Everyone clapped for them and then everyone turned and clapped for Sora.

"Great rehearsal everyone and let's thank Sora for taking over the piano for this rehearsal" Everyone cheered and hooted for Sora which caused him to blush.

The rehearsal room slowly started to clear out. In fact the only ones left in the building itself was Sora, Riku, and Kiairi. Sora was sitting at the piano just staring at the keys and was playing just random notes and even though they were random, they were beautiful. Kiairi walked into the room hearing Sora play. Riku was getting changed and fixing his hair.

"So how did you like rehearsal?" Kiairi asked. Sora stopped playing and looked up at her.

"It was awesome!" Sora smiled at her. "thank you so much for inviting me!"

Kiairi giggled "You're welcome. So you ready for dinner?" Sora looked at her.

"Uhhh actually I was wondering if I could take a rain check. I really just want to settle in tonight." Sora said kind of feeling bad.

"Oh…ok don't worry about it! We can do it some other time! I got your number. I'll call you."

"Thanks Kiairi" Sora gave his friend a hug and watched her walk out the room. He started doodling with notes again. This time he noticed he heard the first three notes from "My Immortal" by Evanescence so he start to play the song full out and then started to sing it (obviously in a key that he can handle).

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus:__  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

Riku exited the bathroom and heard the music and stood at the entrance to the rehearsal room, listening to Sora's amazing playing ability and sweet, sweet voice.

_  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus_

Riku then walked into the room and started to sing with Sora. But Sora stopped singing to hear Riku's voice.__

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  


They then started to sing together.

_  
__[Chorus_

After they finished the song, Sora stood up in front of Riku and they both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hello, Sora…"

…

"Hello, Riku…"

They both stood there ground but that didn't last too long. Both of them grabbed each other at the same time and stood there in a very deep hug. Sora started to cry.

"Riku!..." Sora cried "…I've missed you so much!"

Even Riku started to cry but he did not make a crying sound the tears just poured down his cheek. "I've missed you too, Sora…." They just stood there for the longest time in each others arms.

'We're finally together again…' They both thought.

"Riku, why did you stop e-mailing me?!" Sora cried and gripped onto Riku's shirt.

"I'm sorry Sora….I really, really am. It's not that I forgot about you. Its that life got so busy all the damn time, and I went through some bad things that I didn't want you to know about. I'm sorry Sora I really am!" Riku hugged his best friend/secret crush tightly. "I will never leave you again I promise…Sora…I just want to let you know…not a day went by that I didn't think of you…everything that surrounded me reminded me of you…."

"Same with me Riku….same with me…"

"…and quiet frankly I don't know how my days went by without you…"

Sora pulled away from Riku's embrace and sat down on the floor and patted the floor next to him, inviting Riku to join him.

"Riku…I have a confession to make to you…when you left…some things happened to me…I went through some serious depression…I went to a therapist who didn't help at all and the only way for me to relieve my pain was…." Sora started to cry and lifted both his sleeves to show Riku the cuts over a period of years. Riku stared down at his arms all cut up. Riku took his fingers and ran over the cuts and Riku could feel a burn. He caused this.

"I'm sorry Sora…I'm sorry I did this to you…" Riku looked down ashamed of himself.

"It's not your fault, Riku. You had no control over moving."

"Well….since we are confessing things….when I left…I also went through depression but instead…I went to drugs…and drinking….and when I say drugs and drinking….I mean hardcore….I would swipe the alcohol from my mom and the drugs I got hooked on later when I got a job. I was fired for coming in high. It was only till about 2 years ago I became clean and started to go back to the one thing that made me happy…my music…but even with that I still thought of you."

"…oh….so is that why when you did send me e-mails….you spelt everything wrong and words weren't used properly?" Sora questioned innocently looking into Riku's eyes.

Riku chuckled a little and looked down at Sora who happened to have found a comfortable position on Riku's shoulder.

"There is one more thing I have to tell you, Sora…"

"Ok…" Sora looked at him intently, there eyes capturing each other.

"Remember all those years ago…the day I left…I wanted to tell you something…"

"Yeah….what was it…..?" 'Oh my God 13 years and I'm finally going to find out what he wanted to tell me!' Sora's heart was beating so fast he couldn't breathe.

"Well….actions speak louder than words…" Riku placed his hand on Sora's cheek and leaned in and gave Sora a very, very passionate kiss. Sora felt like he was flying. He thought he died or that this was a dream but it wasn't. Riku was kissing him. Sora kissed him back and wrapped an arm around Riku's neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. Riku pulled away from Sora just to the point where there lips were inches apart. "I love you….".

(A/N: AND I'M LEAVING IT THERE! WOO that was something huh?!?! Come on now we all know that this deserves some good reviews! Let's get those reviews a rollin' and I promise soon there shall be lemons! SOON! Not next chapter but SOOON! So press the pretty purple button and we will be on our way to the next chapter!)

This one right here!

I

I

I

I

I

V


	5. Memories

**The Soul of a Musician**

**The-Wind-Dragon-Caller:** Well guys, I took off from school today because I had multiple doctor appointments so I decided that in between them I would start working on Chapter 5 however there are few things I would like to address first. First I would like to thank a couple of dedicated readers/reviewers. **Elle-Sempai**** and ****R.ninja the plushie alchemist**. You two were the first to review this story and I really appreciate it so I dedicate this chapter to the two of you and hope you are still reading this story XD. Second, in one of my reviews, someone said that the story was moving too quickly and I'm sure some of you thought that as well. There is a reason behind it. The reason why I had Sora show Riku the cuts so early was to show Sora's vulnerability. Trust me people! There is a method to my madness! But I thank you very much for constructive criticisms because that's what makes the stories better . ANYWAY! Let's get on with the story. In case you forgot where we left off, Sora and Riku just kissed and Riku told Sora that he loved him.

**Chapter 5**

Riku decided to take Sora home, teach him about the subway system. New York City is a scary place for someone who has never been there before. They walked down Broadway to the nearest subway.

"So Sora where is it that you actually live?" Riku smiled at him.

"I live in a studio apartment on Lexington in midtown. You know that ones that were just build like a year ago?" Sora smiled

"Oh yeah. One of my friends works with the construction company that built those. Hahaha it's funny to hear you talk like a New Yorker." Riku laughed at him and took hold of his hand. Sora blushed and stayed close to his childhood friend. New Yorkers were always in such a rush. Riku took Sora up to the Metrocard counter and bought him a 30 day unlimited ride card. "This card is your life. Don't loose it. This is to get you on the subway and bus everyday until the thirty days are up. You'll see in time that the subway is much, much faster than a cab. I bought this one for you but next month you'll have to get another one yourself." They both swiped their cards and walked through the spinning thing (A/N: I have no idea what they call it, sorry.) "When coming from the studio you're going to take the V train get off at 34th street then change over to the Q train and get off at Lexington/53rd Street. You should be able to walk to your house from there. If your going to the studio just do exactly what I told you backwards. Also, little tips about the subway, people bomb rush these trains so you got to move fast. If you are with a friend, DO NOT separate from them, make sure you stick together so you both get on the train at the same time. Also, holding the subway door is illegal hence why if you are with a friend you should stick together. Any questions?" Sora was staring at him so confused with the information that was presented to him. 'Awww he's so cute when he has no clue what I'm saying' Riku thought.

"Ummm…ok…you might have to repeat that like 20 times so I know what your saying but I think I got it." Sora said. Riku laughed at him as they waited for the train to pull up. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and pulled him closer to him. "Riku, what are you doing? Not in public."

"Oh my dear Sora, this is New York. No one cares. Everyone minds there own business." Riku kissed Sora on the cheek which made Sora blush. He wasn't use to public affection. Riku stroked Sora's cheek with his thumb. "I love you…" He smiled.

"I love you too…" Sora said. He decided it was time to break out of his shell. Sora stood on his tip toes and kissed Riku on the lips. "…Riku". The train pulled up and Sora held onto Riku's hand as tight as he could when the doors opened. Riku wasn't kidding about people pushing themselves into the tiny car. There were no seats so they had to stand.

"I strongly recommend holding onto the leather straps and not the pole." Riku warned.

"Why?" Sora questioned. The doors to the subway closed and with a jerk the train pulled out. The jerk caused Sora to fly forward into Riku. Riku caught him and held him up. They were staring into each others eyes and Sora stood up straight and took the leather strap back into his hand. "…Oh…" Somewhere in the corner of the subway was a homeless guy sleeping. He rolled over and muffled something about Sora being a tourist.

Once their subway experience was over, Sora was now in an area he recognized and started to walk towards his house with Riku holding his hand. Sora was still in shock. It hasn't even lived a day in New York and already things were happening right and left. Sora was so exhausted all he wanted to do was sleep but he didn't want to be rude to Riku. As they were walking, Sora rested his head lazily on Riku's shoulder. Riku kissed Sora's forehead.

"This is it." Sora pointed over to the apartments and opened the door to the lobby allowing Riku to enter first.

"Wow, they really did do a nice job on this place." Riku stated. "So what floor are you on?"

"Lucky number 7" Sora said jokingly. It did make Riku laugh a little bit. Sora pressed the button and the elevator doors opened. They both walked in and press the number 7 on the door.

"You know there was something I always wanted to do…"Riku said smiling mischievously.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Sora asked kind of confused. Riku pinned him to one of the elevator walls with his body.

Riku leaned over and whispered in Sora's ear. "I've always wanted to do it in an elevator" Riku nibbled lightly on Sora's ear and trailed some kissed down his neck which let a moan escape from Sora's lips.

"Riku… cut it out…we're…we're almost at my floor." Sora encircled his arms around Riku's neck.

Riku chuckled. "Oh, well aren't you a fighter." He said sarcastically. His hands started to travel up Sora's waist and under his shirt. Sora let another soft moan escape then he heard a "ping" and the elevator doors open. He quickly pulled away from Riku.

"Come on let's go!" Sora said smiling wickedly at Riku. He knew what he did and he was happy he did it. He loved to tease Riku when they were kids but now he can tease him on a whole new level.

"I fuckin hate you, Sora." Riku said in a husky voice as he walked down the hall with him.

"You know you love it." Sora said as they stopped outside his apartment. Sora opened the door and invited Riku in.

"Jeez I guess dad's job took off well huh?" Riku said as he looked around the apartment.

"Yeah, it did." Sora blushed. Riku was looking at all of the instruments Sora had.

"Hey, I remember this one! I can't believe you still have it." Riku took the guitar and sat down on one of the bar stools in the kitchen and started to play. "Do you remember that song we always use to play on this guitar?"

Sora smiled "Come on Riku? You mean the song we played everyday? I hope I would remember it." Riku started to strum out the tune on the guitar.

"Yeah good times huh?" Riku said with kind of a sad look in his eyes.

"Yeah... good times…happy times…" Sora said with also a sad look. "I'm going to change. I'm so tired."

"No Sora! Don't change! I like you just the way you are!" Riku said with a smile. That made Sora smile too but nonetheless Sora went to his room to change into pj pants. Riku put the guitar back where he got it from and found a glass on the counter and filled it with water taking small sips. Riku decided to sneak in on Sora and watch him change but by the time he got there Sora was already changed. "Awww I missed it!" Riku said pouting. By when Sora turned around… "Oh my…well someone has been working out…" Riku stood there jaw on the floor staring at Sora's six pack and muscular arms. But he wasn't overly muscular. He was fit like Riku. "Man, time is a beautiful thing." Riku said and took Sora in his arms and kissed him.

"Thank you. Do you mind if we lay down? I think the jetlag is finally catching up to me." Riku nodded and lay down on the bed next to Sora. Riku took Sora's hand and laced it with his own.

"Do you realize that the last time we were like this, in the same bed, was 13 years ago?" Riku asked.

"Yeah…" Sora smiled.

"I remember just what you looked like to...you were so cute. You were snoring and there was drool coming out the side of your mouth then you mumbled something about chicken butts and chocolate sause and rolled the other way. I was trying so hard not to laugh. I had to get up and go to the bathroom just so I wouldn't wake you up." Riku laughed lightly.

"Oh wow, I don't remember that dream. That's pretty weird." Sora laughed

"Well you were a pretty weird kid" Riku poked Sora's stomach

"Hey! That's not nice!" Sora smiled poking Riku back.

"Oh I know your not starting what I think you're starting" Riku said poking back.

"Well what if I am?" Sora poked Riku again.

"You know your going to lose" Riku poked Sora

"No I'm not!" Sora poked Riku

"POKE WAR!" They both screamed at the same time and continually poked each other.

"Well you might have gotten better at poking but I know there's one thing I can still kick your ass in" Riku climbed on top of Sora and straddled his waist tickling him furiously.

"OH NO!!! HAHAHAHAHAH!!! STOP IT HAHAHA RIKU STOP!!!!! AHAHHAHAH!!! I CAN"T HAHAHAHA BREATHE!!!!! UNCLE!!!!! Sora screamed and laughed at the same time. Riku was laughing at him hovering over him. After Sora caught his breath he noticed a chain half hanging out of Riku's shirt. "Hey…what's this?" Sora pulled the rest of the chain out of Riku's shirt and looked at what was at the end of it. The guitar pick with their initials on it. "You…you still have this?" Sora asked.

"I made it into a necklace as soon as I got here. I never take it off. I practice with it on, I dance with it on, I take a shower with it on, I sleep with it on. It made me feel connected to you still. I was so mad at myself for not telling you that I loved you. I just need to feel like you were with me." Sora pulled Riku down closer to him and kissed him deeply.

"You're so…perfect." Sora said. Riku rolled over next to him and pulled Sora close to him. "Never leave me again?"

"Never" Riku kissed Sora's forehead. "Unfortunately do I have to go home…I have to be up early tomorrow for costume fitting."

"Awww I'm sorry to hear that…will I see you tomorrow?" Sora asked.

"Of course, love" Riku kissed Sora once again. "Don't get up you need sleep." Riku got up off the bed and slipped back on his coat.

"Hey Riku?" Sora said.

"Yeah?"

"Would you go out with me?"

"Wow a little late there huh?" Riku laughed at his boyfriend

"I know but I like making things official."

"I thought that when I tried to rape you in the elevator that was pretty official."

"It makes me feel better! Just say yes." Sora laughed back.

Riku walked back over to where Sora was laying down and bent over "Yes, Sora. I will go out with you." Riku kissed Sora once more. "Good night, babe"

"Good night, Riku" Sora said as he watched Riku walk out of the room. After he hear the door shut he turned off the lights in the apartment though a remote and went to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a great day.

(A/N: and that's enough for now! I hope that is a sufficient update for you people! GIVE ME REVIEWS NOW!!!!! Thank you for reading the more reviews I get the faster I will update and the sooner there will be a lemon!!!! And we all know that you want to see some lemons thrown in there and not all this lime. ANYWAY! Press the magical button and make me happy!)


	6. Surprises

**The Soul of a Musician**

**The-Wind-Dragon-Caller:** Hi everyone! I just have a few things to cover before we begin the story today. One: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a lot of things on my plate and I really didn't have the time to sit down and write another chapter. Two: thank you for reviewing. It really made me feel good when I came home from school. And finally three: For Halloween I was Sora and I decided that I would start a little YouTube cosplay you can check out my videos. My screen name on there is StarTwilight227 please check it out. Comment, rate, leave me a message, add me as a friend, whatever you want to do. I promise I'll make you laugh though. ANYWAY! On with the story!

**Chapter 6**

It's been a whole two weeks now that Sora has lived in New York. He had quickly adjusted to the fast paced world around him and he didn't mind it after a while in fact it almost became second nature to him. Riku, Kiairi and the rest of the cast from RENT took it upon themselves to help Sora unpack his things from the move as a gesture of thanks for helping them with rehearsal, even though Sora said it was completely unnecessary. He decided since they were working so hard, to order pizza for everyone and it slowly became a house warming party. Sora and Riku's relationship flourished and during the small party it was so hard for Riku to resist holding onto Sora but he did and he actually ended up leaving early because of it…

_Flashback: One week ago…_

_Riku walked outside and shut the door behind him. Sora noticed Riku left because the room all of a sudden seemed less full even though the apartment was packed. Sora walked outside and saw Riku waiting at the elevator. Sora ran down to him._

"_Why did you leave?" Sora questioned._

_Riku sighed "I can't take it…I can't take not being able to hold your hand around them, hold you tight to me, or kiss you in front of them…fucking contract…because you did one rehearsal for us that automatically makes you part of the production and my fucking contract forbids co-worker relationships. Notice it's only with THIS show that they forbid it!"_

_Sora stood on his tip toes and kissed Riku deeply. "You worry too much, stop. It's not like you never get to hold me, touch me or kiss me…"_

_Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist "I've waited too long to do it again though…"_

_Sora smiled at him "Don't worry, just 1 more month and it will be all over. I can't wait to see it and I'll be in the front row watching you the whole time."_

_Riku sighed again when he heard the elevator ding "I'll call you at 10" Riku gave him one last kiss._

"_Ok…" Sora watch the elevator doors close and he went back into his apartment._

"_Where did Riku go?" Kiairi asked._

"_He wasn't feeling too good so he went home…" Sora said depressingly_

Present day…

_I'm an Emo kid,  
non conformist as can be,  
you'd be non conformist to if you looked just like me.  
I have paint on my nails and make-up on my face.   
I'm almost Emo enough to start shaving my legs._

Sora threw his cell phone across the room. "LEAVE ME ALONE ROXAS!"

_Coz I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag,  
some call it 'freedom of expression' most just call me a fag.  
Coz our dudes look like chicks and our chicks look like dykes, because Emo is one step below transvestite_

Sora growled at his phone, got out of bed, went to pick it up and answer it.

_Stop my breathing and slit my throat,  
I must be Emo.  
I don't jump around when I go to sho-_

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS HERE!?!" Sora screamed at Roxas.

Roxas backed away from the phone kind of shocked "Damn, New York has turned you into a real bitch!" Roxas stated half laughing "and no I don't…"

"It's 9am!" Sora yelled again

"Jeez chill out! Half the day is gone already and besides I was calling to see how everything with Riku was going."

Sora sighed. He couldn't stay bad at his brother. "It's fine…but…"

"Uh-oh! That's not good! But what?" Roxas asked very concerned.

"Well for another 2-3 weeks…we can't really display too much affection towards one another…it's written in Riku's contract that he can't have relationships with co-workers and because I covered for that pianist for a while, I'm considered a co-worker."

"Ohhh…that really blows, man. I'm sorry. You don't think it's going to effect anything do you?"

"No not really, we're just both really, REALLY sexually frustrated." Sora laughed a little

"HAHA! Oh wow! I do not want to know when you are having sex!" Roxas laughed in a kind of grossed out way.

"HA! NOW YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!" Sora said in triumph.

"Ewww…ok I'll stop. Anyway I got to go. I'm meeting Axel up at the mall."

"Alright, tell him and everyone else I said hi!" Sora said as he stretched

"Ok. I'll talk to you later online. I'm running out of minutes on my phone."

"Alright, bye" Sora hung up the phone and decided since he was up he would make some breakfast. Sora turned on the TV to the morning news and was listening to the weather report while he was making his eggs. He took a seat at the island and ate his breakfast while he watched.

"_And in entertainment news today: The popular Broadway show, RENT, will be getting a new cast in about 3 weeks. For the past year and a half the current cast has been absolutely spectacular, however due to constant problems with the director and investors the show has decided to start completely from scratch by bringing in a completely new cast in to play the loved characters from the AIDS epidemic."_

"Ohhhhh! So that's why he said that time frame. Now it makes sense…"

"_Today we actually have the cast in the studio. This will be their last performance on television as the cast of RENT and now we bring you Seasons of Love."_

Sora watched everyone sing. It was the perfect thing to wake up to; seeing his boyfriend on TV singing. Everyone sounded incredible. After they were done singing they all at down on the couch and was being interviewed by the reported.

"_So Kiairi, what was it like to play Mimi?"_

"_I actually had a lot of fun with it. This role actually allowed me to break out of my shell. I'm normally a very quiet, shy girl but the role allows me to be loud, sexy, and daring and to be honest I never would have tapped into that if it wasn't for my best friend Sora. So Sora thank you so much and hi!"_

"OH MY GOD! What a loser! She didn't have to do that! Hi Kairi!" Sora waved at the TV as if she was going to wave back.

"_Awww that's so cute. Let's see…So Riku, before I even get into anything about the show there is one thing that I'm sure every girl wants to know…Are you single?"  
_

_Riku was laughing so hard and the reported was laughing too._

"Bitch! I will kill you! Hell no! He's taken and gay as the hills!" Sora yelled at the TV.

"_Come on now be honest! Are you single? Every girl in New York wants to go out with you!"_

"_Hahaha. Yeah I know but all the girls in New York will have to wait a little bit longer cause... I'm actually gay in really life as well." _

Riku smile a smile so sexy Sora practically melted.

"_Awww sorry ladies! You'll have to find someone else!" The reporter said. "Well if you want tickets to see this fabulous show before this cast leaves order your tickets by the 31__st__ and-" _

Sora turned off the TV and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

_You!  
I wanna take you to a gay bar,  
I wanna take you to a gay bar,  
I wanna take you to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar!_

"OH MY GOD!!" Sora growled at his phone again.

_Let's start a war, start a nuclear war,  
At the gay bar, gay ba-_

"What, Axel?" Sora said kind of pissed. "I was just about to get in the shower!"

"Now is that anyway to treat a friend? I don't think so. I just saw Riku and Kiairi on TV. Damn Riku is a sexy ass mofo! You hittin' that?"

"Possibly sometime in the near future…" Sora said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT RIKU?!?" Sora heard his brother in the background.

"Uhhhh I got to go Sora! Your brother has a knife and is going to kill me!" Sora heard a click at the other end and decided just in case anyone else called him he would take the phone into the bathroom with him. Sora turned the water on in the shower and took off all his clothes and hopped in. He turned on his waterproof stereo and started to clean himself and sing at the same time.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

Sora stayed in the shower for about a half hour cause all of his favorite songs ended up coming up on the stereo. He got out, dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist.

_  
Love heals  
When you feel like you can't go on  
Love heals  
Hold on to love  
It'll keep you strong_

"RIKU!" Sora jumped for his phone, nearly losing his towel.

_  
Love heals  
When you feel like you can't go on  
Love hea-_

"Hello?" Sora answered.

"Hey there." Sora nearly melted "How are you?"

"I'm good…" Sora said softly "I saw you on TV this morning. You sounded amazing."

"Thanks love, where are you now?" Riku asked.

"I'm at home, I just got out of the shower." Sora smiled to himself but Riku could tell in Sora's voice he was smiling.

"Really now? Too bad I'm not there…I would dry you off…" Riku said seductively.

"Yeah, what a shame." Sora said teasingly.

"Oh could you do me a favor?" Riku asked

"Sure. Anything." Sora said walking into the living room

"Open your front door." Riku said.

"Huh?" Sora walked over to the door "Why?" Sora opened the door and there was Riku resting on the frame.

"Because I'm here." Riku shut his phone and kissed Sora and Sora kissed back.

"What a nice surprise. Come in. Don't stand in the hall. It's been cold out there lately. Stupid AC."

Riku laughed "I can tell" He reached over and poked of Sora's nipples.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Sora covered his chest. Riku pulled his arms down.

"Why are you hiding perfection?" Riku leaned down and kissed Sora again.

"Riku…Stop….let…me get….dressed ok? Then we'll go out." Sora started to walk towards his bedroom but was pulled back into Riku's embrace his back firmly pressed against Riku's chest and Riku's arms encircled his waist.

"Awww what's your hurry? We have no where important to be today." Riku kissed and bit lightly down on Sora's neck. Sora moaned in ecstasy.

"You….son of…a bitch…no fair…" Sora breathed deeply.

"What's not fair?" Riku licked Sora's ear "…Is that unfair?" Sora was slowly becoming aroused. Riku noticed this. "Awwww that's so sweet someone wants to say hello to me." Riku looked down at Sora's erection through the towel.

"God damn it, Riku! Come on…" Sora turned to face Riku. "I just got out of the shower. What you gotta do that for huh? Now just sit there…" Sora pushed Riku down onto the couch and Riku laughed "…and let me go get dressed and take care of this" Sora pointed at his erection. Sora thought a second "…and not necessarily in the order I just said!"

Riku laughed again and watched his sweet love walk away. "If it makes you feel any better, I love you!"

Sora turned and smiled "I love you too…I'll be right back." Sora went to his bedroom to take care of his issues. While he was doing that, Riku picked up one of Sora's acoustics and started to strum out Jesse Spencer's Night of Love but adapted.

_Lights beam down from the stars  
And it takes my breath away  
And the tears of glee in my heart  
End up voicing words to say_

Chorus  
All I feel is invested in this  
"Reach to me" his thoughts reply

_Clinging still his love awakes _

_And he's opened up my eyes _

_and I can see you clear  
And I can hear you leave  
And I can't deny that it's a night of love  
As the night now falls  
And shoots flames and he craves  
To my call of love_

Sora smiled as he heard Riku sing the beautiful song. He put on a pair of jeans with some chains, a pyramid studded belt, a band t-shirt, over that a button up shirt that he let hang loosely, and his converse.

_  
Then he'll rise with love  
Though tonight our love  
Is so real just by fears in my eyes  
I can still feel you near_

Li da li oooo li la li ei

All I need's a little time  
To embrace what I must face  
You have chosen to decide  
That we're better off this way

Sora walked out and took a seat next to Riku letting him finish the song and smiled at him. Riku smiled back as he sang.__

Chorus

Li da li oooo li la li ei

Sora leaned in and kissed Riku. Riku quickly encircled his arms around Sora pulling the boy closer to him.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me_

Sora pulled away from Riku "Grrrr it's Kairi…"

"Let the machine pick it up" Riku pulled Sora back into his embrace and pressed his lips back against his pushing his tongue into Sora's mouth. Sora moaned and happily accepted this warm welcome but this really isn't a good make-out song not to mention it was the loudest ring he had. Sora pulled away and grabbed the phone.

"Hey Kairi…" Sora said rather pissed.

"Whoa, hey, what's the matter?" Kairi asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just that everyone's been calling me and I'm right in the middle of something." Sora said.

"Oh my bad, I guess that means we still can't go out for dinner huh? You know? The one we were supposed to do from way back?"

"Oh yeah! No today isn't good. Maybe next week. I'm trying to get everything together here." Riku was whimpering like a little puppy and Sora did the "shhh" sign with his finger and mouth.

"Do I hear a dog?" Kairi asked

"Oh no, that my stupid computer. It makes that noise when something goes wrong."

"Oh…but I though you had a Mac and everything was defau-"

"Sorry Kairi! Don't mean to cut you off but I got to go! Bye!" Sora hung up the phone. "Are you out of your mind?" Sora asked Riku.

"Yes…yes I am…because _IIIII IIIII EEEIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOOOOUUUU!!!!!!" _

"Riku….I love you too…but….I swear to God….if you ever sing that song again, I will cut out your tongue." Sora said rather seriously.

"And then you will regret that decision when I won't be able to make out with you, lick you, or bl-"

"Don't finish that sentence!...you have a point…and your right… I would regret it tremendously."

"AND Riku is right once again!..." Riku pushed Sora down on the couch and climbed on top of him. "…now where were we?" Riku smiled seductively yet again. (A/N: He's really good at that. Has anyone else noticed?")

"Oh, I believe we were about here…" Sora pulled Riku down into a passionate kiss. Their tongues dancing around each other.

Meanwhile: Back on destiny islands…

"Let's see if I can hack onto Sora's webcam. I wanna see what he's up to." Roxas said. Axel sat down next to Roxas and watched his geeky boyfriend hack into his brother's computer.

"This is funny. Your such a nerd." Axel shoved Roxas slightly.

"Touch me while I'm trying to hack and I will never suck your dick again…either that or every time I do, there will be pain lots of pain." Roxas threatened.

"Alright, alright! Chill out. I'm gonna grab a soda from the fridge, you want one?" Axel questioned

"Yeah"

Axel got up from the couch and grabbed to sprites from the fridge.

"OH….MY…..GOD…!" Roxas screamed.

Axel ran back in. "What? What is it?"

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Roxas screamed again.

Axel looked over at the computer screen and ended up dropping both soda cans causing them to explode. "Oh….dear…God… BOW CHICA BOW WOW! Go Sora! Go Sora, It's your birthday! It's your birth-"

Roxas hit Axel in that arm. "Dude, that's my brother! That's not cool!"

"You should be happy for him! Look at him go! After the whole Xemnas thing, you should be happy for him, Roxas."

"I'm never hacking into his cam again." Roxas shut his laptop and him and Axel decided to go to the park.

Back in New York…

Sora and Riku spent a good hour making out. "Riku…we should really get going now….it's kind of late."

"Yeah, your right. Come on." Riku grabbed Sora's hand a lead him towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked.

"You'll see."

Riku ended up taking Sora to a beautiful Italian restaurant. Sora really wanted to pay for part of the bill he felt so bad for Riku.

"Sora, this is a date, I've taken you out on a date and I'm paying. I promise that next time you can pay. Ok?" Riku asked.

Sora pouted. "Ok…" 

"Stop being so cute…" Riku smiled at him which made Sora smile back. They just sat there and talked for a couple of minutes about the past and some good things that happened after they were separated which made it a fairly short conversation.

"Ok so are you ready for our next stop?" Riku asked.

"There's more to this date? God…your going to run me ragged." Sora got up and slipped on his leather jacket.

"There sure is and my name is pronounced Riku not God." Riku leaned down and whispered into Sora's ear "Even though I know that's what you'll be calling me tonight, I know what you mean." Sora shivered and smiled at Riku and Riku gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Tell me Sora, have you ever been to 'Toys R' US'?" Riku asked.

"Nope, can't say that I have." Sora said.

"Well basically this is the heart of all Toys R US's. It's the best one around and there is a reason we are going in here. Remember when we were younger and we went on the ferries wheel and I 'accidentally' kissed you?"

"Haha yeah, I was freaking out so much. I actually think that was the day you turned me gay." They both laughed.

"Well check this out." Riku opened the door for Sora and he walked in and upon entering the colossal structure he looked upon the biggest ferries wheel he had ever seen.

"Holy shit…." Sora looked up and Riku showed the tickets in front of his face.

"I got tickets. Let's go. It's almost time for us to go on." Riku said. (A/N: I have been on this ferries wheel. It is the shit! It's the best ferries wheel ever.)

They went down to the bottom floor to get onto the ferries wheel and they got into the monopoly car.

"This is so cool!" Sora exclaimed. Riku was laying back on the other side looking cool as usual and Sora…well let's just say that Sora was too excited. The wheel started to turn and as they came up over the ground floor and onto the second floor Sora saw something that he couldn't believe. "HOLY SHIT! IS THAT CANDY LAND!?"

Riku laughed at his question "Yes…would you like to go there after we get off?"

"Nah that's ok…I actually wanna get home. I want you to listen some of the work I did…while we were separated."

"Sora? Can I ask you a very serious?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"How many relationships did you have after I left?"

Sora sighed. He knew this topic would come up but he wasn't expecting it so soon. "My honest answer, is 3. This girl Olette, after I dated her for about 1 month I realized I was gay. Then there was this guy, his name was Hayner, he was a really bad kisser and at that point I was so depressed over you I couldn't even be in a relationship. My last relationship…." Sora winced "…..let's just say it wasn't happily ever after. His name was Xemnas. He was in his 2nd year of college while I was in 11th grade. The first 2 months were great but I still wasn't over you and Roxas and I would talk about you all the time. One day, he overheard me talking about you and he thought I was cheating on him with you. I tried to explain everything to him but he wouldn't listen. One night he snuck into my house and….he….he tried to rape me Riku….I ended up killing him with my keyblade before he got anywhere. I wasn't pressed with any charges because I was acting in self defense but that didn't change the fact that I was almost raped…"

Riku sat there silent. He didn't know what to say. All he knew was that he wanted to make Sora's pain go away in anyway he could. The ferries wheel stopped at the bottom and the ride attendant let them off. Once they reached the exit, Riku pulled Sora in to a tight hug. "I'm sorry…I wasn't there to protect you…" Riku said softly.

Sora hugged him back "It's not your fault. Let's not left this information ruin our day ok?" Sora smiled.

"How is it that you are so damn optimistic all the time?" Riku asked.

"Because Roxas is the big emo cheese and he takes all mine away." They both laughed and walked out of the store together and went back to Sora's apartment. They got into the elevator and stood there.

"Hey Riku, just answer sure to the next question I ask ok?"

"Ok…" Riku was scared he didn't know what was going to happen.

"You hungry?" Sora asked.

"Sure?" Riku said kind of concerned.

"Grab a snicker!" Sora threw a fun size snicker at Riku.

"OoOoO snickers!" Riku said. They both laughed and Riku ate half the snickers and threw the other half back at Sora and Sora ate the other half. Once the elevator reached their floor. Sora opened the door to his apartment and let Riku though first.

"God, I'm wiped out!" Sora said throwing his stuff on the floor and walking into his bedroom.

"I told you Sora it's pronounced RI-KU not God." Sora fell face first onto the bed but still laughed at Riku. Oh no! I tripped!" Riku fell down on the bed next to Sora. Riku pulled Sora up into his arms and played with his spiky hair.

"Thanks for such a fun day" Sora smiled at Riku. Sora unbuttoned Riku's shirt a little bit and kissed and sucked on his collar bone. Riku moaned at the gesture. "And God knows you are so fuckable right now…but I just don't have the energy…"

"It's ok. Would you like me to stay with you tonight?" Riku asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"Sure. I'd like that." Sora smiled. "Let's get changed. I don't want to fuck up these clothes. Here you can borrow these if you want." Sora tossed Riku a pair of pj pants.

"It's alright I just sleep in my boxers." Riku placed the pj pants on the chair in the corner. "And I would love it if you would too." Riku winked at him. Sora smiled and said "fine."

They both got undressed and curled up next to each other in bed. Riku kissed Sora on the forehead "Good night, love."

"Good night…Riku…" Sora fell asleep in Riku's arms and didn't move the whole night. This was the first night of sleep where he actually slept peacefully.

(A/N: AND THAT'S IT FOR NOW! This was a really long chapter. I really didn't know what to write and once I found something I just kept going. Hopefully this will be enough to hold you over until I come back from Boston. Sorry I forgot to mention that. In about a week I'll be going to Boston for a conference so don't expect to see an update until the 19th at the earliest and if I get something up before then consider yourselves lucky. SO! You know what to do. GIVE ME REVIEWS AND THE CHAPTERS WILL COME! Also don't forget to check out my YouTube videos as Sora. My screen name on there is StarTwilight227. NOW GO AND PRESS THE BUTTON!)


	7. I want to make music with you

**The Soul of a Musician**

**The-Wind-Dragon-Caller: **Ok so I lied. I'm really bored and I really want to do something productive so I decided to start the next chapter. Besides, I take care of my loyal readers. It's mean to have them wait a WHOLE 12 days for the next chapter. Anyway, I would really, REALLY like some more reviews so you people who are reading and not reviewing, you are making me very, very sad. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

Riku awoke to the smell of coffee and the sound of running water. He crawled out of bed and decided to slip on Sora's pj pants he let him used. Riku walked into the kitchen and didn't see Sora and heard the running water coming from the bathroom so decided not to disturb his shower. He poured himself a cup of coffee into a mug and took small sips. Riku needed his coffee black fro the full effect of the caffeine. All of a sudden he heard something other than water running in the bathroom

_Purpose.  
It's that little flame  
That lights a fire  
Under your ass.  
Ha!  
Purpose.  
It keeps you going strong  
Like a car with a full  
Tank of gas._

Everyone else has a purpose,  
So what's mine?

Oh look.  
Here's a penny.  
It's from the year I was born.

It's a sign!

Ha! Ba ba ba ba doo doo doo doo doo.

He heard Sora singing.

'Oh no! He's one of those people.' Riku thought. He smiled to himself and got up with his coffee and walked over to the door pressing his ear to the door.__

I don't know how I know,  
But I'm gonna find my purpose.  
I don't know where I'm gonna look,  
But I'm gonna find my purpose.

Gotta find out.  
Don't wanna wait.  
Got to make sure that my life will be great.  
Gotta find my purpose.  
Before it's too late.

Whoa ooh oh.

I'm gonna find my purpose.

Yeaaah yeah yea.

_  
I'm gonna find my purpose._

Could be far.  
Could be near.  
Could take a week  
A month  
A year  
At a job.  
Or smoking grass.   
Ha!  
Maybe at a pottery class.  
Could it be?  
Yes it could.   
Something's coming.  
Something good.

Riku smiled listening to his boyfriend's sweet, sweet voice. He's still in shock at how much Sora's voice actually developed; both in range and dynamic.__

I'm gonna find my purpose.  
Yeah.

Whoa ooh oh.  
I'm gonna find it!

What will it be? Where will it be?  
My purpose in life is a mystery.  
Gotta find my purpose.   
Gotta find me.

Whoa ooh oh.  
I'm gonna find my purpose.

Pur- pur- purpose  
Yeah yeah.  
I gotta find me!

Sora shut the water off and the stereo and opened up the shower curtain. Riku quickly walked back over to the island. Sora walked out of the bathroom completely clothed (much to Riku's dismay) and Riku greeted him with a warm smile and a mug of coffee.

"Oh, good morning, I didn't wake you did I?" Sora questioned as he walked over to the island and grabbed the mug that Riku offered him.

"No, the coffee did, but your beautiful voice always puts pep in my step." Riku stood up and kissed Sora on the cheek as he took his own mug and placed it in the sink. Sora couldn't help but notice that Riku was wearing his pj pants.

"Hey, they look really good on you." Sora pointed at his pants as he got up and wrapped his arms around Riku's waist. "They really emphasize some of your most important features." Sora stated as he grabbed Riku's ass in both hands.

"Now, now Sora, it's not nice to tease unless you are willing to pay equal if not double the consequences." Riku said as he grabbed Sora's ass back and sucked on his neck. Sora moaned.

"That's not teasing, that's just plain cruelty." Sora said in between deep breaths.

"Remember Sora, I know what makes you tick. You cannot hide anything from me." Riku winked at him as he walked back into Sora's bedroom to change.

As Sora was drinking his coffee his computer was making some kind of noise. He picked it up off the coffee table and brought it over to the island where he opened it up and notice it was Roxas asking for a video conversation. He accepted it and on came a live video of Roxas.

"Hey Rox, what's up?"

"Nothing, just called to say good afternoon. You just wake up?"

"Yeah, Riku spent the night and-"

"Uh oh! BOW CHICA WOW WOW! Go Sora!"

"No, no, no, no not like that Roxas. We just slept in the same bed. Nothing happened….yet" Sora smiled.

"Uhhhh the key word in that sentence was "yet" Sora." Roxas and Sora laughed "So is HE awake or what? I wanna say hi!" Roxas asked.

"Yeah hold on…" Sora called from the kitchen. "Riku!? Are you dressed yet? Someone wants to say hi to you!"

" 'are you dressed yet?' Sora, if I didn't know any better I would say you are lying to me about the whole we-didn't-do-anything thing."

"We didn't! It's just that….well…" Sora blushed. "SHUT UP!" Sora yelled at Roxas.

"Uh-huh whatever you say bro." At that moment Riku walked in and saw Sora sitting at the island with his computer open.

"Who wants to say hi to me?" Riku walked over to Sora's side and looked at the computer.

"Holy shit! Hi Riku!" Roxas exclaimed.

"WOW! It's Roxas! Holy shit man! How are ya? It's been so long!" Riku gasped and sat down on Sora's lap. It was kind of a funny sight seeing the older boy on the lap of someone who looked like he couldn't even bench press a feather but it was still cute.

"I'm good. Wow Axel wasn't kidding! You….uhhhh…..you….grew up!" You could see a small bead of sweat drip down the side of Roxas's face.

"Hahaha. Thanks. You did too! Look at you! Next time we see each other we defiantly got to hang." Riku said. "But as of right now, I'm going to wash my face and then Sora and I are going out for lunch so I don't mean to cut you off."

"Hey no prob! You guys got stuff to do. I just got to update Sora with a few things and I'll let you guys go."

"Alright." Riku turned to Sora. "I'll be right back." He kissed Sora profoundly and went into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Ok Sora, first thing's first, if you don't hit that, I swear to God I will disown you as my brother. I'm serious. You better tap that because that boy is fffffiiiiinnnneee as all hell."

Sora laughed. "Good-bye Roxas. I will talk to you later." Sora shut the laptop and put it back in its charger. He walked into the bathroom and saw Riku washing his face. It was cute watching him feel around for the towel but even Sora isn't that mean and he handed Riku a wash cloth.

"Thanks. You ready for lunch?" He asked.

"Hell ya! I'm hungry and I'm paying this time." Sora demanded

Riku sighed. "Fine…" and with that they were off.

Kairi sat at the bar, downing drink after drink after drink.

"How could they do that? How could they "accidentally" call me to tell me I got the part? Are the retarded?" She asked as she downed another drink. "God, my life is spiraling." Kairi slammed her head on the bar and turned her head so it would face the door.

Sora and Riku entered holding hands. "Hi, 2 please?" Sora asked the hostess and she escorted the two boys to a window booth on the other side of the restaurant. As they were walking Riku grabbed Sora's ass lightly and then quickly let go. "Riku. Cut it out.." Sora whispered to him as they took a seat at the booth and opened up there menus.

"Oh hell no! I know that wasn't who I thought I saw" Kairi downed the last of her drink and got up and walked over to the couple in the middle of a small kiss they shared between each other "Well, well, well, so much for there being nothing there huh Riku?"

"K-K-Kairi! What are you doing here?" Riku asked now very scared.

"Oh nothing! Just drowning away my sorrows because I found out they made a mistake in casting. I didn't get the role of Christine AND now I find two of my co-workers on a date, which if I remembered correctly was forbidden in our contract, and not to mention that these two co-workers are my two best friends!"

"Kairi listen-" Sora started.

"Oh no! I don't even want to hear it!" Kairi yelled. They were getting all kinds of stares around the restaurant.

"Kairi! Riku and I have known each other longer than you've know the both of us put together ok?! So shut your mouth for one minute and listen to me!" Sora stood up and got right up in Kairi's face. Riku was so shocked at how brave Sora was for standing up for their relationship. "Remember that boy I use to talk about all the time? The one that inspired me to stay with my music? The one that I cut myself over every night since I understood the concept of cutting? The one that I had a picture of on my night stand? The one I never mentioned his name EVER? THAT was Riku and I've loved him as long as I could remember and let me tell you something Kairi, I've been holding this in for a very long time, you were never really a good friend and I tried to make you a better person through music but I still see that even with all those years of music…" Sora sniffed the air. "…and enough alcohol to choke an elephant, you are still a Class-A bitch." Sora brought his voice down a little. "and I swear to God if you mention anything about Me and Riku going out to the company…I will cut out your tongue and your singing days will be over. I'm serious. Don't tempt me. You know I always carry a pocket knife. Don't think I won't do it." Sora turned to Riku and held out his hand. "Let's go, I don't want to be in the presence of this bitch." Riku grabbed a hold of Sora's hand and started to walk with him. Kairi grabbed a hold of Riku's other hand.

"Riku…"

"Don't even try it Kairi."

"I was the one who tried to hook you up with him asshole!" Kairi yelled at Riku.

"Yeah, and you know what? That's always been the worse character trait you possessed. You're always sticking your nose in other peoples business and when you aren't the center of attention you always do something so drastic that it forces you to be the center of attention. What a load of bullshit you feed the television audience the other day about how Sora helped you break out of your shell. The truth was that you were just nervous because Sora was at a couple of rehearsals. You're such a fake. You don't even belong on Broadway." Riku ripped his arm out of Kairi's grip and walked out with Sora.

Kairi just stood there in shock and collapsed down to her knees.

Sora and Riku decided to take a cab home after their little scuffle with Kairi, they also decided they lost their appetite.

"Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Every word."

"Even the part where you threaded to cut out Kairi's tongue?"

"Yes." Sora leaned over and stroked Riku's cheek. "Look, when I threaten you, I just play around cause I love watching the look on your face but everyone else, I'm as serious as cancer."

Riku stared at his brunette and played with his spikes and then kissed him. "You know…. you're so sexy when your angry." Riku whispered in his ear and then nibbled on it. "I got an idea." Riku knocked on the cab window to the driver and asked him to take them to the nearest hotel. They were in the good part of the city so they weren't concerned about it being a run down motel.

"Why are we going to a hotel Riku?" Sora asked so innocently

Riku sat back in the seat. "So we can make a new song together."

"But wouldn't we be better off going back to the apartment? All my equipment is there not to mention all my instruments."

"Oh but Sora, for this song you only need yourself."

Sora was so confused and once they pulled up in front of the hotel he got the idea. "Ohhhhh! THAT kind of music." Sora smiled mischievously as he stepped out of the cab and Riku paid the man.

"You know I love you, but God damn you could be slow at times." Riku laughed at him and escorted the young man inside. Once the were checked in they went to the elevator. They got a room on the highest floor so no doubt that this was going to be a long ride. They got in and Sora started to hum a song that Riku didn't recognize so he decided that Riku deserved a treat and started to dance around Riku while he sang.

_You can be as loud as  
The hell you want  
When you're making love!_

When you're making love!

You can be as loud as  
The hell you want  
When you're making love!

"Well I've never heard that song before but I would love to see just how loud I can get you…" Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Riku pushed his tongue against Sora's lips demanding entrance. Sora didn't need much convincing to let Riku ravage his mouth. They wrapped their tongues together, the heat of their passion filling their elevator.

-PING-

They reached their floor and they both ran out of the elevator and down the hall to their room. Sora had the key in his hand and inserted it into the slot. Red light. He tried again. Red light. "What the fuck…?" Sora tried again. Red light.

"If you don't get this damn door open I'll take you right here." Riku said as he wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and start to kiss and suck on his neck. He slowly moved his hands up Sora's shirt, feeling his abs. Sora moaned softly, missing the key slot a couple of times. He quickly cleaned off the strip of the key and tried one more time. Finally, victory. They rushed into the room. Riku grabbed a hold of Sora and brought him back into the deep passion they shared in the elevator. Sora took off Riku's coat and tossed it to the side and as if Riku could read Sora's mind, Riku took off Sora's sweatshirt and they both kicked off their shoes. Sora pushed Riku down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling over his hips. "Whoa, is my little Sora trying to dominate?"

"Maybe…what of it?" Sora said as he started to unbutton Riku's shirt. He leaned down and bit down on Riku's collar bone and for the first time he heard Riku moan and he loved. He soaked in the sound.

"Uugghhmmm……Sora…" Riku moaned.

"Riku…ohhh… say it again…" Sora moaned into Riku's neck as he bit down one more time.

Riku arched his back and moaned. "Sora….God…."

"Riku…it's pronounced Sora not God" Sora mocked him and smiled devilishly.

Riku flipped him over so he was underneath him. "You stealing my lines?"

"Maybe?" Sora laughed at him.

"Well my dear Sora, there are consequences to stealing and you will pay the ultimate penalty." Riku pinned Sora's arms above his head and pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket and attaching Sora to the head board with them.

"Where the hell did tho-"Sora was cut off by a finger over his lips.

"Shhhh…" Riku said to him. "…you will not speak unless you are spoken to. The only noises that are allowed to come out of your mouth at this moment are moans of pure pleasure." Riku leaned down and brought Sora's lips into his own. As they were kissing, Riku removed his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. He reached into Sora's pocket and took out his pocket knife. Riku start to cut Sora's t-shirt up so he could get it off him. He wasn't about to let his pet get away by uncuffing him. Riku then worked his way down to Sora's pants. He could feel his arousal growing even through the heavy jeans. Riku removed Sora of his belt as he grinded gently against the young brunette's member. Sora gripped onto the head board with his fingers and his stomach muscles tightened as he let out a small grunt. Riku smiled at this reaction and lay down completely on top of Sora, sucking and biting at his collar bone, working his way down his chest and to his stomach. Riku traced the outline of Sora's abs with his tongue and dipped into his navel once. Sora's eyes rolled back in thrill, moans and groans escaping through his lips.

"Riku…ahhh…" Sora opened his eyes for a brief minute to see that Riku removed his pants as well as his own and was playing with the elastic on Sora's boxers.

"These are so cute, haven't I seen these somewhere before?" Riku questioned as he slowly started to remove the red silk boxers.

"You got them for me, silly." Sora smiled at him. Riku smiled back and placed a peck on Sora's lips before he finished taking off Sora's boxers. Sora's hard on sprung out and Riku sat there kind of shocked. He wasn't expecting Sora to be that big. The last time Riku actually saw it, they were children sharing a bath together.

Riku snapped back to reality fairly quickly and grinned at Sora. He ran two fingers over Sora's shaft causing Sora to jump. "Well isn't someone a growing boy." Riku rested his head on Sora's hip, blowing gently at the tip and just tracing outlines up and down his length. Sora's moans became more emphasized as Riku's torture became…well…more torturous.

"Riku…please…" Sora pleaded, his knuckles turning white from balling his hands up into a fist. At this point the handcuffs were really starting to annoy Sora. He would have broken them if he had the strength but as of right now all of his attention was focused on Riku's head being oh so close to his aching need.

"Please what, Sora?" Riku said as he lifted his head and placed butterfly kisses on the tip. Sora's moans became louder and he bucked his hips upward, almost hitting Riku in the face. Riku pushed Sora's hips down to prevent him from bucking anymore.

"Riku! I can't take it! Suck me dry! Please!" Sora whined out.

"Ohhhh….someone likes to talk dirty…" Riku said as he slowly took Sora's length into his mouth. He started to suck and move up and down Sora's shaft. Riku moaned sending vibrations through the young man. Sora groaned and pulled at the handcuffs and finally ended up breaking them in half. Sora placed his hands on Riku's head pulling gently at his hair and pushing him further down on his shaft.

"Ahhh….uggghh….mmmm…and to think I was going to cut out that beautiful tongue of yours…" Sora said between moans of euphoria. He was almost at his breaking point, he didn't know how much longer he could last but Riku wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of release. Despite the amount of pressure Sora was placing on the back of his head, Riku was able to remove Sora's hard on from his mouth. "God damn it! Why?! How could yo-" He stopped talking when he saw Riku take off his pants and boxers revealing what Sora was only able to describe as 'the biggest one he's ever seen'. Riku laughed at the terrified look on Sora's face.

Riku climbed back on top of Sora and whispered "What's the matter babe? Do I scare you?" Riku's member brushed against Sora's causing both of them to cry out.

"It's just that….well…" Sora paused for a minute. "There is no way you're going to fit inside me…."

"Don't worry love." Riku licked Sora's neck. "I'll make it fit." Riku smiled devilishly causing Sora to tremble beneath him. Riku sat up and moved upwards to Sora's face he positioned his cock near Sora's lips. "Suck it…You know you want to…" Riku's voice was husky.

'What a turn-on' Sora thought. It is true. He did want to. He wanted to so badly it nearly hurt him to even think of rejecting such a beautiful present. Sora lifted his head and took Riku's length into his mouth and started to suck; hard. Riku threw his head back and moaned Sora's name. He leaned back a little bit, sucking on three of his fingers. Riku took one of them and inserted it into Sora's entrance. Sora groaned as he sucked on Riku's cock. He now realized what Riku was preparing him for and before he knew it there was a second finger inside him. Sora pulled Riku's dick out of his mouth and bite his bottom lip. "Riku…!" It's been so long since Sora had any form of sex. He forgot what it was like; the feeling of penetration. He forgot how much he loved it. But what hit Sora the hardest was that fact that he would be getting that feeling from his best friend, a feeling he's been waiting for, for as long as he could understand the concept of sex.

"Sora…." Riku took his fingers out of Sora and repositioned himself, placing Sora's legs over his shoulders. He leaned down and whispered into Sora's ear. "…I want to make music with you….forever…" Riku slammed himself into Sora. Sora screamed out in pain but the pain slowly turned to pleasure.

"Riku….I….I want the same….I want to make music with you too…" Riku took that as a hint that Sora was ready for more. Riku slowly started to rock inside him, pulling out and pushing back in. Sora moaned and wrapped his arms around Riku, scratching Riku's back with his nails. "All that….prep….and you're going…to be….a pussy?" Sora said in between moans. Riku would not tolerate back talk.

"Oh that's it little boy! You've asked for it." Riku had it up to his eyeballs with being gentle. He quickened his pace, slamming deeper and deeper every time until he couldn't go any deeper. Screams of delight came from Sora and Riku. Riku was just about ready to release so he grabbed a hold of Sora's member and start to stroke to about the same tempo. Sora grabbed for whatever he could making more scratches appear on Riku's back.

"Riku!...I'm…I'm gonna…" Sora's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he arched his back.

"Ahhhh…yes Sora…cum for me!" As if on cue, Sora released his seed between himself and Riku. Riku pumped in and out of his lover faster finally reaching his own climax and releasing deep within Sora. Riku pulled out of Sora once he was finished releasing. They both collapsed down, both breathing heavily covered in sweat. Sora's spikes that were normally up now laid flat against his face and Riku's hair was stuck on his neck. Sora turned his head towards Riku and smiled. Riku smiled back and leaned over to kiss his lover. "I like that song a lot…" Riku laughed softly.

"Yeah…me too…" Sora eyed the guitar pick. He lifted it up off of Riku's sweaty chest and kissed it and then kissed Riku one last time before he snuggled up next to the silver-haired man and fell asleep. Riku kissed the top of Sora's head and fell asleep with the young man in his arms. Things were going to be a lot different now, and they were changes for the better.

(AN: Finally we got a lemon in there! See? Isn't that a nice present to give to my loyals before I leave for I leave for Boston? I thought so. ANYWAY! I want reviews…..now! Press the pretty purple button go ahead you know you want to!)


	8. The show must go on!

**The Soul of a Musician**

**The-Wind-Dragon-Caller:** Hey guys, it's been a while I'm sorry it took so long to get this up so I'm going to keep this message short and sweet. I miss talking to you guys and writing about Yaoi XD. Anyway, please review and send me messages; I love talking to you guys. Also, Happy Thanksgiving.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own kingdom hearts, etc, etc. Blah blah blah.

**(Just so everyone knows I'm basing RENT off of the movie not the actual show)**

**Chapter 8**

It's been 2 weeks of incredibly mind blowing sex and very intense practices for Riku and Sora. Between getting ready for Riku's last performance and trying to find time to spend with each other both boys were loosing energy.

It was the day of the show and Riku thought it best to prep for the show at Sora's apartment since the acoustics there were incredible. Riku knocked on Sora's door and as usual Sora greeted him and AS USUAL Riku swept him into a staggering kiss after coping a feel. (A/n: those dirty boys XD)

"How are you love?" Riku asked

"I'm alright" Sora said "All set for tonight?"

"Pretty much I'm just going to run though a couple of songs and then we'll go together."

"Ok. You need me to play for you?"

"No you don't have to play for me…but you can play WITH me." Riku said gripping Sora's wrists in his hand and kissing up and down the brunette's neck.

"Riku, there is no time for this! If you want to practice before the show let's practice ok?" Sora said pulling out of Riku's grasp.

"Jeez, fine! What's wrong with you?" Riku questioned.

"Nothing…" Sora said rather irritated.

Riku walked behind him after Sora sat down at the piano and wrapped his arms around his waist resting his chin on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, hun? You seem stressed." Riku said kissing the young boy's cheek.

Sora started to play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

"Nothing is wrong…" Sora continued to play.

Riku brushed his lips against the back of Sora's neck and whisper in his ear. "You're playing on of the most emo songs of classical music. You aren't getting off that easily. Something is up. Is it me?" Sora continued to pound away at the piano.

"No Riku its not you…there is trouble at home and I can't go back cause I don't have the money and mom and dad won't send me a ticket."

"Wait…first off, what kind of trouble? And it's obviously not that bad if mom and dad won't send you a ticket. What happened?"

Sora sighed and turned to face Riku. "Roxas is in the hospital…"

"Oh my God…is he ok? What happened?"

"Obviously not if he's in the hospital." Sora said sarcastically. "The doctors say he'll make a full recovery but…. See what happened was!..."

"Oh God this can't be good if a sentence starts like that…" Riku slapped a hand on his forehead and shook it back and forth.

"Well…you know how Axel has that 'special ability'?"

Riku chuckled "Does being gayer than you, me, AND Roxas put together considered a ability?" Sora smiled. He couldn't take is frustration out on Riku, which would make the experience of angry sex pretty much impossible.

"No, Riku, it's not considered a ability. I'm talking about the other one. His fire summoning ability. Well, Roxas and him were fooling around as usual and well…." Sora sighed. "… Axel is normally able to control that ability but for some reason while he was ummm….how can I put this in way meant for a civilized conversation?...I can't….while he was giving Roxas a hand job, his hands became all flaming-like which caused Roxas to suffer 2nd degree burns on his dick. There I said it."

Riku grabbed a hold of his own crotch and made an 'OMG that is so painful' face. "Well…it is at times like that I'm happy to say that I have a semi-normal boyfriend."

"Riku it's not funny…because Axel hurt Roxas, he feels that he shouldn't touch him anymore which is causing there sexual life to go down the tube and it is slowly following their actual relationship. Roxas knows it was an accident and he doesn't want to see a relationship, which one day he hoped would turn into marriage, go spiraling down in a ball of flame, no pun intended."

Riku and Sora couldn't help but laugh at the pun. Sora's computer was making funny notices again and so he got up and open the laptop up to see it was Roxas wanting a video conference. "Hey Rox, how ya feeling buddy?" Sora asked.

"Treatments are a bitch…but other than that the doctor said that I should be ok in about 4 months."

"Damn, 4 months without sex?! How the hell are you going to pull that off?" Riku asked "I can barley keep this one off of me for 4 hours" Riku smiled nuzzling Sora's neck.

"Don't you have to practice or something?" Sora questioned him and got up from the table with Riku and grabbed his portable speakers with his MP3. He pushed Riku inside his bedroom and threw the electronics on the bed. "Practice! You got a few hours!" Sora shut the door and locked it. He sat back down at the table. "Sorry, Rox"

"It's ok and wow defiantly did NOT need to know that but it should be really easy since Axel doesn't want me anymore." Roxas's hair fell in front of his face hiding his blue eyes.

"He does too, Rox! He just cares so much about you that he's taking extra precautions."

Roxas sighed. Just as he did the door in the hospital room opened; it was Axel.

"Who's that?" Sora asked.

"It's Axel."

"Hey Roxy, how you doing? I'm so so so so sorry" Axel ran to Roxas and gave him a big hug but pulled away before Roxas even got a chance to hug back. "I really don't know what came ov-"

Roxas cut him off. "It was an accident, Axel. Nothing more. Unless you did it on purpose…" Roxas cracked a smile.

"Never…" Axel said "How are you talking to?" He looked at the screen and saw it was Sora. "Hey, Sora."

"Hey, look I really can't talk to much longer and I'm sorry I can't be there for you Roxas but listen. Axel, don't let one stupid accident affect your relationship with my brother. If there is one thing I learned from that god forsaken therapist it is that you can't live in the past. Move on. It will be a funny story to tell you adopted kids someday."

"Kids?!" Axel blushed. Roxas laughed.

"What you don't want kids? I don't know if this will work out after all Axel." Roxas laughed a little louder.

"Look you! Just concentrate on getting better. 4 months is 4 months too long for no sex."

"I think my work is done here, I got to go make sure Riku didn't find the surprise I have for him after the show tonight." Sora said.

"I reeeeallly don't want to know." Roxas said.

"I'm defiantly NOT memorizing that." Axel laughed.

"It's not what you think. Good bye boys." Sora disconnected the conversation and shut the laptop. Sora walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine Riku brought over last time. There was still some left so Sora took out to glasses and poured some wine into each glass. He walked over with the glasses to the bedroom door and unlocked it carefully and pushed open the door.

"_There's only us there's only this ...__Forget regret or life is yours to miss No other road  
No other way No day but today…"_ Riku sang.

"I think that's enough practice. I can't believed you actually did what I said to do." Sora handed him the glass of wine and took a sip of his own.

"Well I figure you were under enough stress with your brother. Why should I add to it?" Riku said with kind of a sad tone while he took a sip of his own wine. "I'm sorry if I made you upset earlier."

"You didn't…I'm just over exaggerating. Everything is fine now." Sora held up his glass. "Good luck tonight and…ummm… cheers!" Sora couldn't really think of anything else to say. He tipped back the rest of his glass. Riku laughed and did the same. "By the way, I got a surprise for you after the show tonight."

"Oh really now?" As Sora was walking out of the room Riku pulled him back against his hips and whispered in his ears. "We all know how much I lllooovvvveee surprises" Riku said as he ran a hand up Sora's sides causing Sora to shiver in pleasure.

"Riku not now and it's not that kind of surprise…Look at the time we got to catch the train."

Riku looked at the clock. "Oh shit… let's go!" Riku and Sora raced out of the apartment and to the subway station.

**IN FRONT OF THE THEATER….**

"Well this is where we part I guess…" Sora said with a happy look on his face. Riku had a hood over his head so no one could see him. "You're going to be fantastic… good luck" Sora whispered to him.

"Thanks, love, I'm going to be singing to you tonight no one else. I'll be looking at you the whole time. Riku whispered back and lifted Sora's chin placing a small kiss on the boy's lips. "See you later." They both took different directions. Riku went backstage through an ally entrance while Sora used the main entrance to get to his seat. Sora was sitting front row center. The theater was big. That was the only words to describe it. Luxurious would be another one but the first word was big. Sora sat in his seat and looked at the program. Going down the list he saw Riku's headshot. As boys they took headshots all the time but this one just topped them all. Riku was no longer a boy he was a man and boy did he pull off this headshot. Sora saw that there was a piece of paper in the program. It read:

"Due to unforeseen circumstances, this evening the role of Mimi will be played by Ms. Namine."

Sora didn't have to read another word. He smiled. That was a good move on Kairi's part. Sora got up from his seat and leaned over to look down in the pit. "Good luck tonight guys!"

"Hey look it's Sora!" the pianist said. "Hey, man! Thanks for covering for me! I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Sora smiled.

"Hey you want to play tonight?" he asked.

"As much as I would love to, I can't I made a promise to one of the actors that I would give him some constructive criticism on his performance which requires me to actually watch." They both laughed.

"That's cool man! Hey we're about to start so go sit down!" he yelled up.

Sora quickly retreated back to his seat and put all of his belongs under his chair. He heard the orchestra start to tune up and the lights flashed a few times warning people that the show was going to start in a few minutes. Sora was so excited. The lights went down and the show started.

They opened up with seasons of love which of course everyone sang beautiful. Sora was separating each voice from the group hearing whom was off key and so fourth. No one was off but he never hear this girl Namine sing before. She had some voice on her and Sora was confused on how she didn't get the part in the first place. After seasons of love the went right into Rent. Sora couldn't help but laugh to himself when he saw Riku getting beat up because he knew if that was an actual fight, all 4 of those guys would be lying on their backs. The audience cheered loudly after that number. It was a very powerful number to begin with but the energy in the theater was so vibrant. Riku looked wasn't on for the end of the number but Sora saw him peek out from behind the curtain and blow a kiss at Sora. Sora smiled and pretended to catch it. Everything was going fine until the got to Today 4 U. Cloud was doing a great job until he had to jump down off of the table. He ended up breaking one of his ankles. The EMTs were on stage tending to Cloud's ankle. The audience was in a state of shock. One of the EMTs walked up to the director and told him that there was no way Cloud would be performing tonight.

"Well that's just fantastic!" Zexion said. "Where the hell am I going to find a replacement now?! The all of the understudies left except for Namine cause she was called in advance. Where do you expect me to find a replacement huh?"

"Sora can do it, sir." Riku said. "Sora get up here!" Riku called down to Sora.

"Excuse me?!" Sora said the audience looked at him which made him lean back into his chair trying to camouflage himself against the red veldt.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this evening the role of Angel will be played by Sora." Riku, Zexion, and two other cast members went down into the audience and grabbed Sora taking him up on stage with them.

"But….I can't dance in heels!" Sora didn't know what else to say. He didn't exactly want to make his Broadway debut by dressing in drag.

"Sure ya can!" Riku said dragging him backstage while Zexion tended to rescheduling the show. They were taking the intermission now, making it a little bit longer than normal and then finishing the rest of the play straight though. Meanwhile back stage Riku was helping Sora prep by helping getting him into his costume and having a hair and make-up take of his wig and…well make up.

"I can't believe you dragged me into this…"Sora said as he drank some water to clear his throat.

"Awww come on Sora, you know this has been your dream and besides wouldn't you rather be kissing me than having Cloud kiss me?" Riku asked batting his eyes.

"Good point…wait a minute…did you rig Cloud's heel so it would break on purpose?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Of course not! How could you accuse me of such a crime? Do you really think I'm that bad?" Riku placed a hand on his chest being very dramatic.

"Well you are a very, very bad boy." Sora said seductively pulling Riku by his shirt closer to him so he could give him a kiss. Just as they were kissing Zexion walked in.

"Oh good your practicing for I'll Cover You."

Sora and Riku blushed. "Uh-huh I was just going over a few things with Sora to make sure he knew every last part." Riku said

"It's good that you were practicing that particular song cause that's what's next. Sora once again, I'm forever grateful ."

"Anything to help out friends." Sora said.

"Good luck, gentlemen."

Sora and Riku got up and went out on stage. The lights were so hot Sora had no idea how Riku was able to stand that. Sora heard the music start and he started to sing while he held Riku's hand and walked the stage. He was better in heels than he thought. Good thing he played dress up with mommy's shoes when he was younger.

"_Live in my house I'll be your shelter just pay be back with one thousand kisses be my lover and I'll cover you"_ Sora sang. Riku loved the way the words rolled off his tongue.

"_Open your door I'll be your tenant don't got much baggage to lay at your feet but sweet kisses I've got to spare I'll be there and I'll cover you"_ Riku sang to Sora. At this point they both forgot they were even on stage.

"_Think they meant it when they said you can't buy love now I know you can rent it and new lease you are my love one life be my life just slip me on I'll be your blanket wherever whatever I'll be your coat" _They sang together and followed the actions they were suppose to do to the song.

"_You'll be my king and I'll be your castle"_

"_No you'll be my queen and I'll be your moat"_

"_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love now I know you can rent it and new lease you are my life one life oh my life I've longed to discover something as true as this is"_

Riku and Sora sang the together.

"_So with a thousand sweet kisses I'll cover you with a thousand sweet kisses I'll cover you when you're worn out and tired when you're heart has expired_

(at the same time)  
if you're cold and you're lonely you've got one nickel only  
with a thousand sweet kisses I'll cover you with a thousand sweet kisses I'll cover you

oh lover I'll cover you yeah oh lover I'll cover you"

Riku pulled Sora into a sweet gentle kiss. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku pulling him close deepening the kiss a little bit. What snapped them both back to reality was the loud cheer coming from the audience.

They continued through the rest of the play with no problems unfortunately though when Riku had to pretend that Sora died from AIDS he broke down crying hysterically. Riku would never want to see his Sora go that way. The audience thought he was acting the tears and the sniffles. Sora watched from the side of the stage wanting to comfort his boyfriend but he knew he couldn't which hurt him inside. When Riku looked up Sora mouthed "I love you" and "The show must go on" Riku knew that and he pulled back some of the tears allowing him to sing for the rest of the show.

After the final, the curtain came back up revealing the whole cast. They bowed and waved at there adoring fans. Sora leaned into Riku. "So now what's going to happen now that this is over?"

"I'm going to start looking for another show to work for. You should go and apply to Julliard if you know what's good for ya." Riku smiled and waved at his fans. All of a sudden they heard the audience start to cry out something.

"Sora! Sora! Sora!" he couldn't believe his ears. The audience loved him. The rest of the cast backed up including Riku and as Sora took a bow the audience cheered even louder. He was kind of scared so he ran back to Riku and pulled him forward.

"Kiss him! Kiss him!" The audience then started to scream.

"Hey Sora, we should give them what they want." Riku held his arms open. Sora smirked and pressed his lips to Riku's causing the audience to cry out. (A/N: sounds like there are some Yaoi fan girls in the audience huh? XD)

Zexion then came out on stage with a microphone "I just wanted to say thank you for attending our final show. We wouldn't have even made it this far if it wasn't for you guys so thank you!" The entire cast walked off the stage. Both boys changed back into their normal clothes. When Riku was finished changing, he was busy saying goodbye to everyone and Sora was behind him shaking hands with people that he met. He saw Namine in the corner taking off her make-up. He walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Sora. I've never seen you at a rehearsal." Namine looked up cutting him off.

"My name is Namine. Understudies have different scheduling that the main actors and actresses. I've heard a lot about you from Riku. You seem really nice."

Sora blushed. "Thanks, listen I just wanted to tell you that you got a really powerful voice and normally people with a voice that powerful can sing opera. I'm not saying you have to but just consider it. It could change you life."

"Sora, you ready to go?" Riku asked walking over.

"Yeah, I was just giving Namine here some singing advice."

"Listen to the boy, he might look like an idiot but he knows what he's talking about" Riku laughed.

"Hey! That's not nice Riku!" Sora said punching him in his arm.

"Owwww….you better kiss it and make it better!" Riku said pouting. "Let's go or we'll miss the train."

Namine laughed. "You two are so cute together. I hope to see you guys around."

"Bye Namine!" they both said at the same time leaving her at her make-up station.

When they got to the subway station. Riku turned to Sora.

"Let's go to my place. I got something special planned." Riku grabbed Sora's hand and directed him to the train Riku took to get home.

Riku's apartment wasn't nearly as nice as Sora's but when they entered, to Sora's surprise, there was a candle lit dinner all set up for them.

"Awwww Riku that's so nice! How long have you been planning this?" Sora asked wrapping his arms around Riku's waist

"Not very long. I just thought it would be nice to come home to." Riku kissed Sora and they both sat down at the table and started to eat. Sora didn't realize what a good cook Riku was.

"Wow, you cooked all this yourself?"

"Uhhhh…yeah, sure!" Riku said after stuffing the Boston Market bag under the counter. They both ate in almost silence. "Ummm Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something for you…"

"Really?" Riku pushed a box over to him. Sora put down his fork and opened the box. Sora gasped. Inside was a sterling silver guitar pick on a silver chain with their initials engraved into it. "Riku…it's beautiful..." Sora felt kind of bad because the guitar pick he gave him all those years ago wasn't nearly as nice. "This one kind of puts the one I gave you to shame doesn't it?"

"Sora you made mine out of spontaneous love and you were only 6. You couldn't afford sterling silver at 6 nor were you expecting to give me anything before we I left and besides I like this pick. It was always my favorite. Did you read the back?" Riku asked.

Sora turned the pick over and read it out loud " 'you will live in my heart forever.' Riku….I don't know what to say…." Sora took the pick out of its case but was having trouble hooking it.

"Here let me…" Riku got up and helped Sora put on the necklace. "It looks perfect on you." Riku smiled at him and kissed him.

"Well since we are in the process of giving. Would you like your surprise?" Sora asked. Riku was dying to know what it was. If it wasn't hot steamy sex, what could it be? Sora reached into his pocket and also pulled out a box and handed it to Riku.

"What's this?" Riku wasn't expecting this at all. He opened the box and he was a little confused and shocked. It was a key. "Huh?"

"Riku…" Sora took a deep breath. "Would….would you move in with me?"

AN: OMG I'm SO EVIL! Cliffy Cliffy! HAHAHAHA! I rule the world! Well in this fanfic anyway. REVIEW! NOW DAMN IT! The pretty purple-like button is waiting!

I

I

I

I

I

I

V


	9. Kinky much?

**The Soul of a Musician**

**The-Wind-Dragon-Caller**: Ok, I need to start working on the next chapter now because there is practically an orgasm in my mouth. My legs are practically shaking. I just ate the most amazing cheesecake that ever came into existence. My dad's friend's mother made it and I'm like in heaven right now so I started thinking about the next chapter so I got to write it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts etc, etc.

**Chapter 9**

"What's this?" Riku wasn't expecting this at all. He opened the box and he was a little confused and shocked. It was a key. "Huh?"

"Riku…" Sora took a deep breath. "Would….would you move in with me?" Sora was shaking violently.

"Sora…I…." Riku just stared at the box. He didn't know what to say. "This….this is…"

"Riku….if you don't want to just say so…" Sora was scared. He wasn't expecting that reaction. He was expecting something more along the lines of 'Of course I will Sora!' and they would leap into each others arms, kiss each other feverishly, start packing some of Riku's things and head back to THEIR apartment. Sora already had the papers filled out to have Riku come live with him. It took him a while to fill out those papers and make sure that every 'I' was dotted and every 't' was crossed.

"Sora….this is…the nicest present anyone has ever gotten me….and coming from you…it means the world…but…" Riku got up from the table and grabbed the dinner plates walking over to the sink to wash them. "….where am I going to put all of MY instruments?" Riku smiled at Sora and Sora knew that that smile meant 'yes'. Sora jumped up and ran to Riku embracing him in a tight hug.

"I thought you were going to say no…" tears rolled down Sora's cheeks.

Riku picked up Sora's chin. "Now how can I deny the opportunity of falling asleep next to you every single night and waking up with you every single morning, hm?" Riku gave Sora a light kiss and lean down to whisper in his ear. "and the opportunity to fuck your brains out everyday?" Sora shivered at Riku's husky voice.

"You know I try to do something nice and you go ahead and kill the romantic moment. Fuck you, Riku!" Sora said jokingly as he picked up a pillow and threw it at Riku's head.

"With pleasure, my love!" Riku picked Sora up and threw him over his shoulder and carried Sora to his bedroom plopping Sora down on the bed. They were both laughing uncontrollably. Riku climbed on top of Sora and he wrapped his arms around Riku's neck pulling him down into a deep kiss to stop them from laughing so much. Riku pulled away for and pushed his forehead against Sora. Sora caressed Riku's cheek. "I love you…" Riku said as he nuzzled Sora's nose.

"I love you too…"

**4 days later…**

It was a grueling task to get Riku out of that apartment. Do you know how hard it is to have a small Uhual truck move from an apartment in downtown to an apartment in midtown? It's not fun. Riku spent an entire day just filling out paper work to move out of the apartment complex and then he still had to sign the necessary documents to move in with Sora. God, it was rough but in the end he would be with his Sora and that's what count.

The movers were bringing in box after box. Riku insisted on taking care of the instruments himself because he didn't trust the movers to handle such delicate instruments. So Riku rented a truck himself and took good care of his 'children'. Sora was sitting at his desk not paying much mind to the movers. He was filling out his Julliard application. He needed to go to college. There were many talent scouts at the last RENT performance and they all wanted him. 2 days after the show he received countless calls. They all wanted him to audition for their shows but he couldn't because he did have an acting license (AN: yes, this is a real license and all actors must have them) and the only way he was able to get that was through college and if it was one from Julliard. My God, he would have to beat them all off with a stick. Besides his acting and singing audition, he wanted to audition for another major as well but couldn't think of one that would make him stand out.

"Knock, knock" Riku said seductively, standing in the open door way. Sora turned around to see his lover standing there and he smiled. Riku walked over to him placing a small kiss on Sora's cheek. "What cha' doin'?" Riku asked as he placed his hands on Sora's shoulders.

"Filling out my Julliard application." Sora turned back around and looked at his application. "I'm going to audition for acting and singing but I want to have a third one just in case…what instrument do you think I should audition with?"

"Hmm…I'm not really sure…I know if you are going to do an instrumental audition you have to play piano regardless so piano is out….why don't you play guitar? Use one of your original songs. I don't think you have to play something they know. Just show off your talent. That's what they want to see."

"Thanks Riku…" Sora stood up and kissed his boyfriend. Two of the movers that were bringing in the last box were staring at them in disgust. Riku felt their eyes and pulled away from Sora for a minute.

"Am I paying you to stare? I don't think so." Riku said as he glared at them. The movers put down the box and as they were walking out of the apartment one of them said under his breath 'fags'. Riku heard this and ran out of the apartment and threw the guy up against the wall punching him in his jaw. "Who's the fag now huh?" Riku punched him again this time blood came spewing out of the guy's mouth. Sora ran outside and pulled Riku away from the mover.

"Riku he isn't worth it! STOP!" Sora pulled Riku back into the apartment.

"I'll get you, you son of a bitch! You tell anyone about this fight next time you'll disappear!" Riku screamed at the mover. The mover was so petrified he just ran to the elevator. Sora shut the door after Riku was inside.

"What's wrong with you? You know people like that aren't worth it." Sora said as he looked at Riku's shirt. "Jesus, Riku look at your shirt." It was covered in blood. "He could have Hepatices C for all you know." Sora started to unbutton Riku's shirt. Riku looked down at him and smiled kissing the top of Sora's spiky head.

"Sora…what would I do without you?" Sora looked up at his silver-haired dream.

"Probably the same thing I would do without where I left off…" Sora had finished unbuttoning Riku's shirt and looked down at his wrists. There were only a few scars left. Riku's hands covered the left over scars.

"Let's not live in the past, let's live in the present…right now." Riku leaned down and kissed Sora, lightly tugging on his lower lip with his own. Sora pulled away and smiled pulling off Riku's shirt.

"You go take a shower and I'm going to throw this in garbage ok?"

Riku made the cutest pout. "Awww you aren't going to help me get all squeaky clean hunny?"

Sora laughed. "You're never going to get squeaky clean if I'm in there with you" Sora winked at Riku. Sora took his pocket knife out of his pocket and bent over to start opening up the boxes.

"Ohhh Sora! DAMN YOU AND YOUR TIGHT PANTS!" Riku stormed towards the bathroom and he heard Sora laugh. "You fuckin' tease…."

While Riku was in the shower, Sora was helping out by unpacking his things and finding designated spots for them. He placed Riku's guitars on the top part of the guitar rack that Sora picked up for the both of them. Besides two guitars, Riku also had clarinet, French horn, an Oboe, and a smaller electric keyboard than Sora's. He set them out near his own instruments and heard the door open to the bathroom and out walked Riku with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair wrapped up in one as well. Sora couldn't help but laugh.

"What? I have long hair! It's easier this way." Riku took his hair out of the towel. His hair started to curl on him a little bit. "Shit, no curls! Bad, bad hair!" Riku ran back into the bathroom and Sora heard the blow drier switch on. 15 minutes later Riku walked out with his hair completely straight and dry. He was still only wearing a towel.

"Riku, would you like some clothes?" Sora asked.

"No, I want you out of yours." Riku walked over and started to unbutton Sora's shirt but Sora stopped him half way down.

"No, no, no. Naughty, naughty Riku. Sora will not be on the menu today." Sora said teasingly.

"Aww but I have a craving. Can't I have a little taste?" Riku leaned down next to Sora's neck and licked from his collar bone up to his ear and pulled on the ear lobe lightly with his teeth. "You're the most addicting thing I've ever had."

"No…no Sora sandwich for you!...well…right now anyway." Sora pulled out the infamous evil smirk.

"Why do I love you?" Riku asked.

"Cause I'm cute, and cuddly and….ummm…" Sora stopped to think.

"Good with your tongue." Riku added and kissed the boy's nose.

Sora shook his head. "Why are you always so horny Riku?"

"I don't know… It's only when I'm around you." Riku shrugged. "I'm going to pick up stuff for dinner. You wanna come with me?"

"Sure" Both boys grabbed their keys and Riku opened the door for Sora. After locking the door, they headed to the elevator to go to the lobby and then to the subway.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIME SKIPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Riku wanted to make something that Sora would love and for that they needed some premium ingredients so they went to Trader Joe's. (AN: best grocery store ever!!!!!) It wasn't really busy but there was still quite a bit of people in the store. The boys walked in holding hands and Riku grabbed a cart from the side. All of a sudden Sora ran in front of it to stop Riku from moving (he almost ran Sora over).

"I wanna ride in the cart!" Sora exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Riku asked. "First of all, how old are you and second of all you do realize that if you do I will never let you live it down?"

"I…want…to ride…in…the freakin…cart!" Sora gave him the evil eye. It started to twitch. Riku got a little scared.

"Sora…did you eat that entire hubba bubba squeeze pop?"

"…"

"Sora…?" Riku gave him that stern, concerned parent look.

"Maybe…" Sora did 'shifty ninja eyes'

Riku sighed "…get in…" Riku turned away when all of a sudden he heard a squeak from his immature but insanely cute boyfriend and he was in the cart.

"MUSH RIKU MUSH!" Sora cried out and held his hand out. What he didn't realize was that he had one of his key chains on him and out of no where one of his keyblades appeared. "Damn it!" Riku almost died laughing. "It's not funny!" Sora pouted.

"Awwww did the master of the keyblade forget he WAS master of the keyblade?" Riku leaned in and kissed Sora's cheek. When Sora calmed down, the keyblade disappeared. "Come on now let's just get some food."

Riku pushed Sora in the cart the whole time and when they got to the check out line Sora was still in the cart. "Hey Sora, don't be mad at what I do ok?" Riku gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Stay in the cart and pretend you're my adopted brother."

"Ok…" Sora was confused. What was Riku going to do? As they approached the register Sora saw a guy with pink hair and blue eyes. Besides the fact that he looked like a girl, he was still kind of cute.

"Hey there, Marley." Riku said to the pink haired man.

"Why Riku, it's been a while…I've been waiting to see you for a long time." The pink haired man smirked.

"Well you see my adopted brother just came over from the islands so things have been very tied up lately." The man known as Marley started to ring up the items.

"So…have you gone to any parties lately?"

"I'm clean now Marley…" Riku whispered.

"Your total is $65.38." Marley said.

Riku reached down into his pocket and leaned in to Marley. "This should cover that and more…" Riku passed over to Marley a few small baggies filled with white powder though Sora really couldn't see that. "…get rid of it…I wasn't kidding when I said I was clean. You can finish it, sell it, do what you will but that should take care of this…" Riku pointed at the cart "…and their should be enough for yourself cause you are obviously not giving it up…take care Marley…good luck with the rest of your life."

Riku pushed the cart with Sora and groceries in it out of the store. Once they were out, Sora got out of the cart and took some of the groceries and Riku took the rest. They decided to hail a cab since taking the subway with all these bags was really ridiculous. They put the food in the trunk and took a seat in the back.

"Ummm…Riku…?"

"Yeah Sora…?"

"What did you give that guy?" Sora asked uneasily

"…"

"Please tell me…"

"The rest of my stash…it was pure too…I could have made a lot of money with it but I gave it away because…it is my ultimate devotion to you…I'm totally, completely, clean and free now. You are the only drug I ever need…" Riku leaned in nuzzling against Sora trying to comfort his uneasiness. "…the only drug I can't live with out…" Sora pushed his lips against Riku.

"Thank you…Riku…"

Back in the apartment, Riku wouldn't let Sora help with dinner so Sora played Guitar Hero. As he was playing he was singing along to the song.

_[Chorus:__  
Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Make beauty stay if I  
take my life?_

With just a look they shook  
and heavens bowed before him.  
Simply a look can break your heart.  
The stars that pierce the sky,  
He left them all behind.  
We're left to wonder why  
He left us all behind.

_[Chorus___

Dreams of his crash won't pass.  
Oh, how they all adored him.  
Beauty will last when spiraled down.  
The stars that mystified,  
he left them all behind  
and how his children cried.  
He left us all behind.

Riku looked over his shoulder watching the boy. It was so cute. He was so innocent in moments like these unlike when he's in bed. Riku smiled and saw that it was time for the vegetable to steam a little so he covered it with a lid and grabbed his camera and started to record Sora playing. He was so into it.__

_[Chorus___

What's the hook, the twist within this verbose mystery?  
I would gladly bet my life upon it  
that the ghost you love, your ray of light will fizzle out  
without hope.  
We're the empty set just floating through, wrapped in skin,  
ever searching for what we were promised...  
Reaching for that golden ring we'd never let go...  
Who would ever let us put their filthy hands upon it?

_[Chorus x2_

The virtual crowd blared though the speakers of the TV. "Wow so you're good at fake guitar and real guitar who would have though?" Riku smiled. Sora turned and realized that Riku was recording him.

"Oh God Riku! Get that out of my face I look like crap." Sora pushed his hand against the camera.

"NO! I have to capture our first day living together so that way our children know how much we love each other." Sora was walking over to the stove in the kitchen.

"Mmmm…that smells good." Sora lifted the top off and took in the aroma. "Oooo yummy, yummy. Is it almost done?"

"Yeah….here take the camera." Sora took the camera and video taped Riku making dinner.

"You're such a camera whore Riku." Riku was focused on his delectable entrée but was still able to respond.

"You know I'm sexy Sora. You can't deny that."

"That's not fair you pulled the sexy card." They both laughed as Riku started to plate dinner for the both of them. "Ok say bye Riku it's dinner time."

Riku looked up and waved at the camera "Bye Riku it's dinner time." Sora shut off the camera and laughed.

"You're such a loser." Sora said taking his plate from Riku and sitting down at the island.

"Yeah I know, but you're the 18 year old that still rides a grocery store cart."

"Hey!"

"I told you I would use it against you."

After dinner Sora decided it best that he cleaned up. Riku was walking around his new home soaking in the fact that he now lives with Sora. Riku realized Sora left the PS2 on so he bent down to shut it off and as he did he eyed the PS2 controller. Riku started to form his master plan. He grabbed two of the PS2 controllers and brought them into the bedroom, tying the parts that connect to the system to the headboard. Riku pushed the rest of the controllers under the pillows to hide them from Sora. He walked back into the kitchen and saw that Sora was washing his hands, completely oblivious to Riku's shenanigans. 'Perfect' Riku thought. He walked over to Sora wrapping his arms around Sora's waist from behind. "Thanks for cleaning up love."

"Hey, you cooked dinner it was the least I could do right?" Sora turned around to face Riku. They both smiled at each other and just stared at one another for a while until Riku brought his lips to Sora's. Sora pressed back against Riku's lips pushing the kiss deeper into their fiery love for one another. Riku parted Sora's lips with his tongue slowly wrapping his around Sora's. Sora moaned into the kiss. They pulled away from each other and Riku picked Sora up bridal style and carried him into their room. He gently placed Sora on the bed and climbed on top of him brining Sora back into a passion filled kiss. As Riku was kissing Sora, he took a hold of one of the controllers under the pillows and tied one of Sora's arms up making sure he was not able to move it. Sora pulled out of the kiss.

"Riku what are you doing?" Sora looked at his arm that was tied up with the controller and the other arm that Riku was in the middle of tying up.

"Last time you got away with it cause they were fake handcuffs but I know you won't break your PS2 controllers now will you?" Riku smiled and bit his bottom lip.

"Damn you, Riku! That's not fair!" Sora cried out as Riku bit down into his neck. Sora moaned and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Riku chuckled. "Let the games begin…"

_I'm an Emo kid, _

_Non conformist as can be, _

_You'd be non conformist to if you looked just like me. _

_I have paint on my nails and make-up on my face. _

_I'm almost Emo enough-_

Riku picked up the phone. "Roxas? Sora can't talk right now he's kind of tied up at the moment…literally." There was a moment of silence. "Ok…I'll deliver the message…bye." Riku hung up the phone and tossed it across the room. "Your brother was released from the hospital but still has to go for therapy and weekly check-ups."

"Well…isn't that a mood killer." Sora stated plainly. Riku laughed.

"Don't worry babe, I'll get you back in the mood." Riku took a piece of cloth from the night stand and tied it around Sora's eyes; blindfolding him. Riku walked out of the room and turned on the stereo in the living room turning it up loud enough so Sora can hear it. When Riku walked back in, he was carrying a whip. He wasn't going to use it on Sora. Sora just loved the feeling and smell of leather on his body. It was a strange fetish. Riku crawled back on top of Sora taking of his shirt and his own.

_We Kiss  
the stars  
we writhe  
we are  
_

Riku trailed the whip across Sora's nose so that the younger boy could smell it. At first Sora didn't know what was going on. He was disoriented but when he caught the scent of leather he shivered. "Is that a whip Riku?"

_  
Your name   
Desire  
your flesh  
we are _

"Yeah, I won't use it unless you want me to but I know how much you love leather." Riku let the whip loose. It was a small one; only 4 feet but it served its purpose. Riku moved the whip down over Sora's body slowly._  
_

_Cold  
we're so cold  
we are so  
cold  
we're so cold_

Sora struggled against his bound arms. It took everything in Sora's power not to break the PS2 controllers. The feeling of cold leather against his body was driving him mad.__

Cold  
We're so cold  
We are so  
Cold   
We're so cold

So many thoughts were pouring through Sora's mind he couldn't even think straight. Riku pulled part of the whip across Sora's lips.

__

Your mouth   
these words

Sora arched his back wanting more. Riku moved the whip downward, passing over Sora's hard member. Riku reached over to the nightstand, pulled out a pair of black leather gloves and put them on.

_  
Silence  
It turns_

He started to unbutton Sora's pants and pull them down along with his boxers. Riku's gloved hand worked its way around Sora's member, lightly caressing every nerve. Sora cried out in approval. Riku took off one of the gloves and smiled. He stuck three fingers in his mouth lubricating them for Sora.

_  
Humming  
We laugh_

Riku leaned down next to Sora's throbbing hard on and inserted two digits immediately into Sora's entrance. At the same time, Riku took Sora into his mouth. "RIKU!" Sora screamed pulling against the controllers.

_My head_

_Falls back_

Riku moaned as Sora started to thrust upward into his mouth. Riku loved it when Sora cried out his name. It meant Riku was doing a good job. Riku thrust another finger inside of Sora and continued his motions.

_  
Cold  
We're so cold  
We are so  
Cold  
We're so cold_

Sora started getting a little carried away. Riku could tell he was going to lose it if he didn't do something. Riku took Sora's dick out of his mouth and slowly moved up Sora's body, tracing Sora's abs with his gloved hand as he did so. He placed butterfly kisses around Sora's face and neck trying to calm him down. Sora grunted. "Why do you always do that to me?"__

Cold  
We're so cold  
We are so   
Cold  
We're so cold

"Do what love?" Riku said huskily.

"Stop in the middle" Sora pouted. "You know I hate that."

"Well darling if you must know…" Riku took off his other glove and tossed it to the side. Riku pulled down Sora's blind fold and kissed each eye lid before Sora opened his eyes. "…because I just love seeing that cute pout of yours and it's oh so much fun to tease you and God knows you deserve it."

__

Cold  
We're so cold  
We are so  
Cold  
We're so cold

"You bastard…" Sora said with a slight chuckle. Riku got up off of Sora to take off his pants and boxers.

"Now if I let you out, will you be a good little boy while I fuck you senseless?" Riku asked as he crawled back on top of Sora.

"Of course I will" Sora said with an angelic grin. Riku didn't trust that smile for one minute.

"Are you lying to me Sora? Because lairs get punished." Riku smiled back grabbing the whip.

"No, master, I'm being honest." Sora said so innocently

"Hmmmm…master huh? I like the sound of that. But please just call me Riku or God." Riku smiled at his precious Sora kissing him. Riku untied Sora from the head board and lifted him up off the bed a little bit. Riku positioned himself and crashed into Sora's tight cavern causing Sora to shriek in pain and pleasure.

_  
Cold  
We're so cold  
We are so  
Cold  
We're so cold_

Sora slowly started to meet Riku's thrust if not with more force. The air was thick with their moans and cries.

"Riku…"

"Sora…"

Heavy breathing…

"ugh!... Riku!... Harder!... Faster!... MORE!" Sora urged. Riku choked back a loud grunt as Sora released his seed between the two of them.

"nnnahhh! SORA!" Riku slammed hard into Sora pushing himself as deep as he could before releasing causing Sora to cry out one final time. Riku collapsed down on top of Sora, thoroughly wiped out. "Wow….". After a few minutes passed Riku pulled out of Sora, cum seeping out of Sora's entrance in the process.

Sora reached over to the nightstand, grabbing Riku's package of cigarettes and lighting one up for himself, taking a long drag on it before releasing the smoke into the air.

"Since when do you smoke?" Riku asked.

"I don't." Sora stated before taking another drag. "That was just….fuckin' amazing." The smoke billowed out of Sora's mouth. Riku took the cigarette from Sora taking a drag on it himself before putting it out in the ash tray. "I love you…" Sora blinked slowly before shutting his eyes.

Riku kissed Sora on his cheek and laid down next to him hugging the brunette close to his body before pulling the blankets over them. "I love you too." Riku didn't realize how late it was. It was 1am. 'Shit I need to start looking for work tomorrow…well today.' Riku's last thought before he drifted off to sleep with the young man.

AN: OK! Well wasn't that steamy!? Yeah it was so good it deserves REVIEWS! YES! Lots of reviews!

Sora: Come on! We fuck for you guys the least you could do is tell us how you like it!

Riku: I don't fuck you for them I fuck you cause I can and you love it.

Sora: So? If we are to display more the public affection in the bloody fanfic I want to know how they like it.

Riku: Come here Sora I'll tell you how I like it.

Sora and Riku lock themselves in a closet and all of a sudden you hear thumping noises and moans.

TWDC: OH DEAR! Well you hear Sora, tell us what you think of the fanfic! We want to know! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was long just for you guys. Next chapter will be posted soon (…hopefully)

Now press the button

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V


	10. The Reunion

**The Soul of a Musician**

**The-Wind-Dragon-Caller**: Hi guys! Please don't kill me I know it's been a while since I updated. I know that last chapter was steamy. We're going to try and cool things down a little bit. Maybe a make out session here or there. But let's see where this leads. Thanks to all who have added me to there alert list, made me a favorite, etc. I love the support. Would like some more reviews but that's ok.. After this chapter I think there is only going to be 3-5 more because I have an idea for another story but I will finish this one first. I don't like to jump from story to story. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 10**

Riku awoke to a beautiful sound; Hairs scrapping across strings. Sora was practicing for his audition. He chose to play the violin. Riku got a job as a stage hand at one of the theaters until he got call backs from his auditions. Sora wasn't playing the piece that he was suppose to be playing for his audition but he always warmed up with Mozart's Serenade. It worked his fingers and shifting, not to mention a tremendous control over the bow. Riku stretched and climbed out of bed leaning in the door frame watching the brunette play. As Sora approached the end of the song he looked up and eyed his silver-haired lover and smiled. He concluded the song with the final chord and Riku clapped quiet impressed.

"What a pretty song to wake up to." Riku smiled back. "The tune was flawless, your shifting was superb now…" Riku walked over to the brunette and started to adjust the form of the young man. "…let's try to actually LOOK like a violinist." Riku chuckled and walked over to the fridge pulling out a carton of orange juice and poured himself a glass.

"Hey!" Sora jumped up and walked over to Riku. "I'd like to see you do better!" Sora pouted.

"Hmph. Gladly." Riku grabbed the instrument and tightened the bow and glided the horse hair across the strings playing the exact same song Sora was playing.

Sora stood there with a pout on his face 'When did he have time to memorize the damn song AND play it that good.' Riku stopped playing and handed the instrument back to Sora. "Show off." Sora said under his breath taking the instrument and putting it back in its case.

"I'm sorry I'm good at what I do." Riku laughed over at Sora who was still pouting. "Awwww you jealous?" Riku rushed over to Sora scooping him up in his arms. Sora gasped not expecting two strong arms to wrap around him.

"No!" Sora said quite childishly and snuggled against Riku's chest.

Riku lifted Sora's chin with finger "You are too cute when you're jealous." Riku said leaning in placing a peck on Sora's full lips.

"Fuck you, Riku." Sora said and walked into the kitchen.

"Jeez Sora! I'm tired! Can't you give me a bre-AHH!" Riku screamed when he felt a blast of cold water hit his back.

"HAHA! You scream like a girl!" Sora laughed clutching the removable faucet from the sink.

"Oh! You are so going to pay!" Riku ran over and hugged Sora soaking wet.

"AHH! It's cold!"

"Yeah no shit!" Riku picked him up and brought him into the bathroom. He turned on the cold water full blast in the shower and places Sora inside.

"AHHHH! COLD!" Sora tried to escape the freezing shower but to no avail since Riku got in with him and pinned him against the wall. "Oh come on! I only got you a little bit!"

"I told you, you would pay." Riku smiled and leaned in against Sora's cheek planting butterfly kisses. "Want me to heat things up for you?" He licked Sora's cheek. Sora shivered beneath him.

"No….Riku…come on….we got to get…ready for the day….this…ohhh riku…..stop it." Sora gasped out in between heavy breaths as Riku worked his magic on Sora. While Riku was teasing him Sora heard his computer make funny noises. "OH! Must be Roxas!" Sora quickly escaped the person that Riku held him in.

"Grrr…" Riku walked into the room when Sora was drying off his hands and opening the laptop.

"Hey Rox! How ya feeling buddy?" Sora asked.

"I'm alright. Treatment is a bitch (like I said) but it should be over soon."

"How's Axel doing with the whole situation?"

"He's jealous." Roxas plainly stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's jealous at the fact that strangers are touching my dick."

"They have a thing for that. It's called prostitution if he wants it that badly."

"No, no, no Sora. He's mad that other people are touching me. Can't say I blame him. If I found out that other people were touching Axel I would be pissed too. By the way, why are you soaking wet?"

"Ask this one!" Sora pulled Riku down by the ear to get into the cameras view.

"Ohhhh! One of those Riku? Come on I thought you were better than that!" Roxas laughed.

"HE STARTED IT!" Riku said pointing at Sora.

"It's true I did start it. I sprayed him with the removable faucet."

"That's my bro." On the other ended the boys could here a woman's voice asking who Roxas was talking to. Then they saw Sora's mom appear in view of the camera.

"Hi sweetie!"

"Hi mom."

"Oh my…is that Riku next to you?"

"Hello Pamela. It's been such a long time."

"Gosh Riku, look at how you have grown." Pamela had a tear in her eye. "If only your father could see you now. How's your mother?"

"I'm sorry to say that I haven't spoken to her in a very, very long time." Sora has never seen the mature side of Riku before. It was a nice change. Sora leaned against Riku's chest. He just had the urge to. Riku wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him closer.

"You're parents, Sora's father, and I always new you two would end up with each other. Now look if you two decided to get married you have to have the wedding here ok?" Pamela smiled.

"Honestly mom? We don't have a choice. In America gay marriage is banned in certain states. That's why Riku and I are going to go to the rally today."

"Oh! I heard about that on the news. Be careful ok? Very, VERY careful." Pamela cautioned.

"and don't put anything in your mouth that isn't wrapped!" Roxas yelled across the screen.

"ROXAS!" Pamela yelled. "Good bye Sora, Riku, darling it was so good to see you."

"Good to see you too Pamela."

"Bye mom." Sora closed the laptop. "You were so cute!" Sora pinched Riku's cheek.

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked.

"You acted so mature. I've never seen you that way before!" Sora laughed.

"Screw you!"

"Riku no! My ass hurts!" Sora complained as Riku pinned him against the couch. They were both laughing. "Don't you think we should get ready for the rally?"

Riku sighed. "Yeah we should. What are you going to wear?"

"I'm thinking as going as a total slut." Sora said sarcastically.

"Hey, can't hide what you are. I understand." That earned Riku a pillow to the head. "Owww…." Sora stuck his tongue out at Riku. "Hehe, you better put that thing away before you are given an extra chore on your list." Sora leaned over to Riku and licked his cheek before walking into the bedroom and freeing himself of his shirt. Riku just shook his head.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIMESKIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The boys walked down to the subway hand in hand. Riku would never let Sora know, but he was craving a cigarette like all hell. He was trying to quite for Sora's sake but just going cold turkey is difficult to keep up. Riku looked down at his watch; they were 15 minutes early. He spotted an open spot on a bench and walked over to it with Sora, kindly offering the seat to the brunette. Sora gladly took it; his body still recovering from this morning's ache of a cold shower. He looked up at his silver haired dream and smiled. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and sleeveless turtleneck top under his hooded trench coat (AN: dead…sexy…). The hood was over his head as he leaned back against one of the pillars. Riku could feel Sora's eyes on him. "Why don't you take a picture? It will last longer." Riku smiled.

"Not a bad idea." Sora took out his camera and snapped a few shots of Riku. "Why don't you become a model? God knows you got the body for it."

"And become one of those Abercrombie and Fitch bimbos? No thanks." Riku waved his hand as if to dismiss the thought.

Sora laughed. "Awwww but you look so good in your underwear." Sora pulled Riku away from the pillar wrapping his arms around his waist as Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's neck. "You look even better with nothing at all though" Sora smiled and kissed Riku's stomach before resting his head on it. Riku stroked Sora's hair lovingly. When Riku turned his head to the side he saw a man staring at them. He had a darker shade of silver hair than Riku's with piercing orange eyes and tan skin.

"Hey Sora, love?" Riku looked down and shook Sora a little so he would look up at him "Do you know that man?" Riku pointed over to where the man was standing but he was gone when they looked up.

"What man Riku?" Sora asked obviously confused by the situation.

"Never mind….he's gone…" Riku was concerned. They have gotten stares before but this one was different. It was almost like his eyes were sniper rifles.

They heard a loud clacking coming down the tracks and knew the train was about to show up. Sora let go of Riku and stood up and walked a little closer to the tracks. When the train stopped and opened the doors, both boys stepped onto the train and oddly enough found two open seats. "This can't be good" Sora stated.

"Why? We actually got seats today."

"I know but it's a common life law. If something good happens to you when it normally doesn't then it's going to come back and bite you in the ass when you least expect it."

"Who the hell told you that?" Riku asked half laughing.

"No one told me. I judge from my own experiences. For instance, if you get a close parking spot at a store during the Holiday season, you damn well know you aren't going to find anything." Sora stated as if he were the smartest person in the world. Riku just laughed more.

"You know something…..you're right." Riku turned to face Sora in disbelief. "Well let's not think about the consequences of us finding seats on this bloody train ok? Let me see those pictures you took of me." Sora took the camera out of his pocket and switched in to the review setting and handed it to Riku. Riku looked through them intently. "Damn, I'm good looking!" Riku stated joking but Sora didn't think so.

"Yes you are you conceded prick." Sora kissed Riku's shoulder. As Riku was scrolling through the pictures he came to a conclusion.

"You should become a photographer."

"What?" Sora was confused.

"I'm serious. If you want to still hang around music and stuff become a photographer for a record company. Do their promos and stuff for new CDs, take pictures of bands for their concerts and albums. That kind of stuff."

"I don't know Ri-" The train made a very abrupt stop. The wheels scratched against the tracks and the power was cut. Passengers on the train screamed as Riku reached over for Sora who he believes fell over in the process.

"Sora! You ok?" Riku reached for him and felt him pulling Sora as close to him as he could.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hurt my knee a little" Sora sat back up holding onto Riku. Riku embraced the boy tightly as they heard a voice come over the intercom.

"Everyone please remain calm…I assure you I mean no one on here harm…unless you are unwilling to cooperate…" A deep voice came over the speaker.

"Oh…God…" Sora whispered covering his mouth. Riku felt him begin to shake in his arms.

"…I'm looking for a boy whose name is Sora…Sora…" they all heard a slight chuckle. "I know you are on this train Sora so don't try and hide…just walk up to the emergency box and tell me what car you're in…"

Sora didn't want anyone hurt and knew what he had to do. He stood up from Riku's arms and clenched his fists. He gripped at his side reaching down into his pocket and pulling out a ring of keychains. He looked through them and pulled off one called Ultima and tossed the keychain ring over to Riku. "Pick one and hide it." Riku pulled off the keychain called Oblivion and tossed the ring back over to Sora and he stuffed it back in his pocket. Sora walked over to the emergency intercom and told everyone to be quiet. He pressed the button "I have one request before I tell you anything…you let all the people that are in the car with me to leave to another car. There is no reason to get them involved….Xemnas." Did Riku really hear what he thought he heard? Did Sora say Xemnas? Isn't that the guy that cheated on and raped his beloved? Riku didn't need anymore instruction. He stood up and walked over to Sora who was waiting for Xemnas to respond.

"Very well, you always were a good person Sora. Didn't expect anything less from you." Riku turned towards the rest of the people on the car and started to usher them towards the car behind them. "What car are you in Sora?" Once all of the people were out of the car and Riku gave him the thumbs up, Sora got back on the intercom.

"Car 2…" Sora stated and stepped to the middle of the car with Riku holding his hand and the other hand clutching the keychain ready to fight. "Riku…if something happens to me…I just want you to know I love you and that these past few months have been the happiest months of my life. I have no regrets of anything I did in my life time cause they were all for you." Sora's eyes started to swell with tears. He didn't want to think that there was a possibility of him dying today. "…I told you those seats were cursed." Riku couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"I love you too Sora and I feel the same way about you." Riku gripped Sora's chin and brought him into a deep kiss.

"Well, I've seen you moved on." They quickly pulled apart when they heard the voice. When Riku saw him, he recognized him as the guy from the station that was staring at them.

"Xemnas…" Sora clenched his fist again.

"Sora this is the guy I was telling you about at the station…This is Xemnas...? You bastard!" Riku stated as he ran towards Xemnas at full speed.

"RIKU NO-" But it was too late Riku was thrown to the side and landed down on the hard seats. Riku groaned and Sora started to run over to him but was quickly grabbed by Xemnas and pinned against the wall of the train.

"My, my Sora look how you've grown. You look good enough to eat which is oh so tempting right now." Xemnas leaned down and licked Sora's pulse on his neck. Sora pushed Xemnas away with disgust. "I know you like that Sora…"

"Yeah when it comes from someone I care about!" Sora walked over to Riku and tried to help recover. "What the fuck do you want Xemnas?"

"You, Sora. I want you back."

"Well you can't have me. You fuckin blew your chance. First you claim I was cheating on you, which wasn't true, then you rape me and THEN cheat on ME and with a woman no less."

"You were cheating on me with a…I think 'Riku' was his name."

"NO I WASN'T HE WAS A CHILDHOOD FRIEND WHO MOVED AWAY AND NOW HAPPENS TO BE MY LOVER AND THE PERSON YOU ALMOST KILLED!"

"This is Riku?" Xemnas pointed at the silver haired boy in Sora's arms and laughed "How pathetic and to think I got upset over that."

"I suppose I should actually thank you Xemnas…" Riku started to come to and Sora helped him stand.

Xemnas looked at the boy confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well if it wasn't for you loosening up Sora…even though it was without his consent….I never would have been able to pound away at him like I do now not to mention even fit in him; but then again you must have been pretty damn small cause he was still oh so tight when I took him the first time." Riku smiled devilishly. Sora stared at Riku wide-eyed in disbelief to what he just heard. Xemnas was fuming beyond imagination.

"Fuck this! I'm tried of being Mr. Nice guy by putting off your deaths." Xemnas took out his weapons and almost on cue Sora and Riku activated the keyblades. "Oh shit…" Sora was the first to lunge at him followed by Riku both giving him a body crushing blow. It knocked him out. Riku decided to call 911 so that way the cops could take Xemnas into custody but Sora had ideas of his own. He walked up to the unconscious body and start to pound the keyblade against it earning groans of pain from Xemnas. Riku quickly ran over to Sora and held his arm back.

"Killing him won't ease the pain and you know it." Riku stated staring into Sora's eyes. His eyes changed. They were filled with hate. Riku gasped. "Sora snap out of it! This isn't you! You aren't a killer. Think about it? Who is going to get thrown in jail if you kill him? You will." Sora looked down at the unconscious body and dropped the keyblade breaking down into a fit of tears. The lights to the train flickered back on and the cops entered the train to see an unconscious man and a crying boy in another mans arms.

"What happened here?" the cops asked.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIMESKIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

After Sora and Riku were done down at the police station filing a report they decided to head home.

"I can't believe we missed the rally." Sora pouted.

"I know baby, but there will be others and I think putting your rapist in jail is a little more important don't you think? Riku smiled and wrapped and arm around Sora's shoulder as they walked.

"I know but this rally was important. I really would like to avoid going back to the island. It took me long enough to get out." Sora said.

"I know. Hey, I know what will cheer you up." When Sora and Riku turned the corner they entered into a Dunkin Donuts. "Go pick a table and I'll order."

"But you didn't ask me what I wanted." Riku was already up at the counter ordering. Sora sighed and took a seat at a random table. Riku came back with two cups. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you think its White Hot Chocolate then yes." Sora grabbed the cup quickly from Riku and pulled back the flap and taking a sip of the molten chocolate. Sora shivered in pleasure and became semi-hard. "Holy shit Sora…." Riku was taken back by the boy's reaction to the beverage.

"This….is…..orgasmic." Sora had that look on his face like he just had one.

"Sora please tell me you didn't just cream your pants…" Riku put a hand on his forehead.

"If I did…It certainly made me come faster than you were ever able." Sora said and smiled seductively.

"Oh we'll see about that" Riku picked up his cup and dragged Sora out of the establishment and walked home fairly quickly.

Got to love that White Hot Chocolate.

**4 days later on the island….**

"Axel are you ready yet?" Roxas called up to him. There were two suitcases by the front door.

"Yeah I'm coming!" Axel walked down the stairs.

"Jeez how long does it take to fix your hair?"

"What? You thought my spikes were natural? Beauty takes time my dear Roxy." Axel smiled and stroked the boy's cheek and gave him a light kiss.

"Are you boys all set?" Pamela asked.

"Sure am mom! I can't wait!." Roxas clapped rapidly. He was so cute when he was excited (sexually and non-sexually). Axel wrapped and arm around the excited teen's waist.

"Now you boys be good ok? Don't destroy the hotel room." Pamela lectured the boys.

"Don't worry Pamela, we'll try not to make a mess." Axel said leaning into Roxas's neck.

"AXEL! SHE'S MY MOM!" Roxas blushed deep.

"Like I didn't hear you boys last night. I hope you used a condom." Pamela said.

"Always Pamela." Axel said.

"Then I don't care what your sex life is like Roxas. As long as you practice safe sex." Pamela was the coolest mom ever!

"You boys ready?" Roxas father asked.

"Yup!" They both said at once.

They loaded the suitcases into the trunk and hoped into the car themselves and drove to the airport.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIMESKIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_Flight 304 from Destiny Islands to NYC, New York is now boarding._

(AN: OH MY! It looked like Axel and Roxas are taking a little trip! What events will unfold?! FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER. Now review!)


	11. A Visit

**The Soul of a Musician**

**The-Wind-Dragon-Caller:** Hi guys! First off I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and this is my gift to you guys; the next chapter! (I know it's a little late). I really don't have a time frame for this story so I can't really make it a "Christmas" chapter. Like I said last chapter, I plan on staring my next story soon. This story is slowly starting to come towards the end. There maybe a sequel but I cannot make any promises unless there is a REALLY, REALLY high demand for one. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to put this every chapter. I don't own KH or any of the songs.

**Chapter 11**

"ugghh…Sora!...Come on..! Harder! Push!" Riku groaned.

"I'm trying!" Sora cried out. "Riku!"

"AHHH!" Riku pulled the couch firmly and got it in the spot he wanted it no thanks to Sora. "Man, Sora you really need to build some upper body strength." (AN: What were YOU guys thinking hm?? XD)

"Well it isn't my fault my couch weighs so much. You ready for me to kick you ass now?" Sora questioned with his arms crossed.

_You!  
I wanna take you to a gay bar,  
I wanna take you to a gay bar,  
I wanna take you to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar._

"Babe, can you get that? It's Axel." Sora asked while he set out two DDR mats.__

Let's start a war, start a nuclear war,  
At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.  
Wo-

"Hello?" Riku asked.

"Hey! Riku right? Is Sora there?" Axel asked.

"He's in the middle of something. Is there anything I can help with?" Riku asked.

"Oh no that's ok. We'll just surprise him. BYE!"

"Wait! Surprise him ho-" The line went dead. "Ummm hun? Axel said that he's about to surprise you…is that a good thing?" Riku asked kind of nervous.

"When it's just Axel? No. It's never a good thing. Did you hear Roxas in the background?"

"I think I did hear a little bit of laughter." Riku thought intently. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Riku walked up to the door and opened it and there standing on the other side was Axel and Roxas with two suitcases.

"Man, Sora! Your mom really hooked you up!" Axel threw his suitcase at Riku taking in the site of Sora's apartment and then plopped down on the couch that was recently moved. Sora at this point was so shocked and all he could do was stand.

"Hey Sora mind not standing there with your mouth open and give your brother a fuckin hug?" Roxas said rather demandingly. Sora raced over to Roxas and practically jumped him. He forgot what it was like being with his two closest friends. He missed their "warm" presence.

"Hi…uhhhh…who- how- why-? When did you-?"

"Axel's idea." Roxas held a hand up to hush his twin.

"Really? AXEL?! He came up with a good idea?" Sora joked around.

"HEY, HEY!...hey!...shut up…" Axel said before laying back against the couch.

"So Riku, how's life been?" Roxas said holding out his hand for the older one. Riku took the hand the pulled Roxas into a bone crushing hug.

"What the hell is wrong with you stupid? Is that how you greet me? I don't think so!" Riku and Roxas laughed as Roxas hugged back.

"Oh so you're Riku! I thought you were Sora's slave."

"Ha! Only on Wednesdays…" Sora said after quickly covering his mouth and blushing madly. The whole room erupted into laughter.

"Wow Sora…you're a freak. And I thought I was bad." Axel got up off the couch and walked over to Riku. "We were never properly introduced. Name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Axel held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you. Name's Riku. R-I-K-U. Do YOU have it memorized?" Riku said mocking shaking Axel's hand.

Axel chuckled at the gesture. "He's not bad, kid. Maybe you do have good taste after all."

Sora growled. "HEY!"

"What? It's the truth. You past boyfriends always sucked….and not in the good way." Axel said matter-of-factly.

"Ain't that the truth? Guess who we ran into a couple of weeks ago?" Riku stated.

"Who?" Roxas asked.

"Xemnas. He was stalking Sora on our way to that rally. Sora almost killed him."

"Whoa! Dude, are you ok?" Roxas asked his brother. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"For this very reason I didn't want you worrying about me and I certainly didn't need mom finding out otherwise the man will be dead. Instead he's looking at a pretty hefty jail sentence. He can suffer and rot in prison and then he can see what it's like to be raped."

"Knowing Xemnas though…he'll drop the soap on purpose." Axel said.

"Let's change the subject shall we?" Sora asked biting into a piece of chocolate he had sitting on the side table near them. "How long are you guys staying?" Sora decided he didn't like the flavor of this particular chocolate so he walked over to Riku and fed it to him. Riku liked all chocolate it didn't matter to him especially when there was a hint taste of Sora to go along with it.

"We figure 10 days would be a good vacation before college started at DIU (Destiny Islands University) (An: Can you imagine if the letters were switched around? DUI. Would you want your child going to that college? I don't think so.) and that way you guys don't have to put up with us for too long." Roxas stated.

"WHAT?! You guys are staying here?" Riku exclaimed taking back all three of them.

"Well you don't expect them to stay at a hotel do you?" Sora asked.

"Yeah! They're on vacation! It's this little thing called privacy. Maybe you haven't heard of it?" Riku ranted.

"Ok…I'll tell you what. I will call the Marriot, book a room there, and send YOU there. How does that sound Riku?" Sora said sternly. "He's my brother for Christ sake! You really think I would want him staying at a hotel with this perverted freak." Sora poked Axel.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD SORA! I've told you 1,000 times Roxas is the one that starts it! NOT ME!" Axel exploded.

"It's true…it is my fault." Roxas stated. Cue sweat drop. Sora took 5 big steps away from his brother.

"O….k…..that still doesn't change my mind though. The both of you are staying here and that's final. You guys can have our room and Riku and I will sleep on the pull out couch."

"Absolutely not! You two can have your own bed and Axel and I will take the pull out couch. We are guests after all!"

"And guests should be comfortable." Sora argued with his brother.

"Ok, you know what? There is only one way to settle this." Roxas walked over to the PS2 and made sure that DDR was in fact in the console and then shut the CD loader. "Best 2 out of 3?" Roxas smiled.

"Bitch, you know I kick your ass every time. Why are you even bothering?"

"Because I picked up a few tricks while you were gone." Roxas smiled.

'Shit this can't be good.' Sora thought to himself.

Axel and Riku took a seat on the couch behind the two boys each with a large can of Amp in hand.

"Cheers." Riku said clinking the two cans of energy together before taking a sip.

Axel leaned in and whispered in to Riku's ear "Why don't we up the stakes for them a little bit?"

Riku kept his voice down "What did you have in mind?"

Axel got up from the couch to stand in front of the TV. "Alright guys, keep it clean and also as an additional prize….ummmm….shit I can't come up with anything….Riku do you got anything?"

"Yeah I think I got something." Riku stood up and walked over in front of the TV taking Axel's place. "Ok the winner of this contest also gets the whole apartment to themselves and their partner for a whole 4 hours while the loser and his partner are out shopping for dinner and other stuff."

"Ohhhh It's on now! I'm going to kick your ass Roxas!"

"Try me, bitch!" Roxas set the modes on the game for himself and then Sora set his. Riku and Axel watched in amusement. Both boys were playing on Standard. They started off with "Break Down" (Sora's favorite song). Both boys played fairly well however Sora emerged victorious when he got a B and Roxas got a C.

"HAHAHA! In your face bitch!" Sora laughed triumphantly.

"We'll see what happens after we play End of the Century." Roxas laughed. "I learned how to play it on standard after you left and Axel was depriving me of sex." Roxas turned around to give Axel and evil glare.

"I didn't want to hurt you again and you were healing so nicely. Be happy that you finished treatment and now just need some time to heal. In 5 days your cock is mine!" Axel said rather evilly. This caused Sora to move his mat as far away from Axel as possible. He didn't want to be mixed up in that fuck feast. But Roxas shrugged it off as if it happens everyday.

"Let's go." Roxas hit start on the mat. Indeed Roxas did get better. In fact, He got WAY better. This was embarrassing. Sora never lost on End of the Century and he did. Sora hung his head down in shame while Roxas was celebrating his victory. Riku saw how depressed Sora was and walked over to him whispering into his ear just enough where the other two couldn't see.

"If you win the next one and we have the apartment to ourselves, I'll give you a treat." Riku said seductively tracing a line down Sora's back causing the brunette to lean back into him. Riku wrapped an arm loosly around Sora's waist pulling him close to him.

"Hey, is Sora going to be able to dance or are you just going to keep seducing him till he can't even stand." Roxas asked half joking half serious.

"Wurd, I'm getting vibes all the way over here." Axel said from the couch.

"Oh don't worry he'll be able to kick your ass." Riku mocked.

"Just so it's far let's put it on Roulette so that way it's just a random song." Sora came to reason after gaining his composure.

"Sure. That's smart." The blonde set the game to Roulette and watched the list of songs turn. Sora was the one to stop the wheel and it landed on a song that neither of them played before.

"That works. Now know one has an advantage."

"Wait before you start! Can Riku and I play this one? Pretty please with me on top, Roxy?" Axel asked going over to his lover and stroking his cheek lovingly.

"Awww come on Sora let's let the boys play. It is the winning game and we know our playing ability. Let's see what they can do." Roxas said.

"Sure why not? But I really think that Axel doesn't realize what he just got himself into." Sora said plopping down on the couch.

"No, no Sora. Let's be nice to our guests. If he wants to face me let him." Riku stepped onto the mat along with Axel and hit start.

While Riku and Axel were battling for the apartment and where to sleep Roxas pulled something out of his bag and showed it to Sora.

"Is that…?"

"Sure is. It was a bitch getting it past customs too. Changing the labeling and the bottle and everything isn't exactly an easy task. Axel doesn't even know I brought it over."

"You do realize it is illegal in the US and if we are ever caught we are looking at some serious jail time right?"

"Yeah but we have diplomatic immunity and you hold dual citizenship so you'll probably get a reduced sentence so the only one we would need to bail out is Riku and do you really think mom wouldn't pay for that? Come on." Roxas said.

"Alright. But we'll save it for after dinner."

The two older boys stood panting in front of the screen (AN: Did that sound wrong? I think it did) and waited eagerly for the scores to be calculated. Roxas quickly slipped the bottle back into his bag.

"WHAT?!? I LOST!?! NOOOOO!!!!!" Riku came down onto his knees sulking in defeat.

"Oh my God…I won?!" Axel stood at the TV in shock. Riku got a AA but Axel some how managed to pull off a AAA.

"I never loose…." Riku just sat on his knees in total shock. Sora approached him and started to rub his back.

"Don't worry love, Roxas brought something extra special from home for tonight. It will make things A LOT easier to cope with." Sora wrapped his arms around Riku for comfort and Riku gladly accepted.

"Well that settles that. We get the pull out couch and you two keep your room. Also you guys are cooking dinner so chop, chop loyal servants! Come back in 4 hours while Roxas and I settle in." Axel stated pulling his boyfriend close to him.

"Hmph. Don't let that victory go to your head Axel. I'll beat you next time." Riku said while being dragged by Sora out of the apartment.

"If you boys plan on making a mess, make sure you clean up and I will be checking." Sora said while aiming the black light keychain at Roxas. Sora shut the door behind him.

"Wow he's very serious about keeping his place clean huh?...Ummm what are you doing?" Roxas said looking at Axel.

"He said that if we were going to make a mess to clean up so we'll clean up afterwards." Axel said his shirt already off and slowly working on Roxas's and pressing the blonde's lips to his own to silence him.

"Mmm…Axel….no…." Roxas said pushing Axel away from him breathing heavily. "We should respect Sora's apartment and….and be good."

Axel laughed sliding one hand around his lover's waist and the other slipping up under his shirt. "Since when were you ever good? You are a bad boy…" Axel said seductively biting and sucking around Roxas's neck and ear. "…a very…very bad boy…." Roxas cried out in agonizing pleasure. "So bad…I might just have to punish you…" Axel said as the hand under Roxas's shirt slid down into his pants. Axel was very gentle around this area considering Roxas still did not heal all the way from their last incident. Roxas gasped as Axel's hand worked around his member causing the young man to pant beneath him. Axel pulled his hand out of Roxas's pants and just left it at Roxas's side. "Just 5 more days…I promise" Axel said kissing Roxas's nose. Axel walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge when all of a sudden he was greeted by a heart stopping kiss from his boyfriend.

"You are so lucky that my cock is in such a sensitive condition other wise guess who was going to be on the bottom?" Roxas whispered into Axel's ear and pushed him up against the kitchen counter. Axel couldn't help but be turned on. His usually very submissive Roxas all of a sudden wanted to play dominate.

"Damn it Roxas….you know you can't and making my pants really tight isn't going to help the situation…" Axel was whimpering in pain. His ache needed to be released.

"Just because the doctor said that I shouldn't have sex doesn't mean you can't feel relief." Roxas said unbuttoning and unzipping Axel's pants. Axel sighed as Roxas pulled down his boxers releasing his erection from the confining space. It twitched in eagerness. Roxas dropped to his knees slowly stroking the red head earning him a moan. Axel took the back of Roxas's head pulling his closer to his erection. Roxas teased Axel by licking the tip ever so slowly. Axel started to get frustrated. He pushed the blonde down on him. Roxas choked a little not expecting such a harsh move but he took it like a man and began to suck, softly at first but as time went on he added pressure and speed.

"Ahhhh!….Roxas…fuck!" Axel press against the back of the blonde head as he erupted into his lover's mouth. Roxas's mouth was immediately filled with hot, sticky cum. He swallowed what he could but ended up choking on some causing the rest to fall on his cheeks, chin and lips. "Wow baby….white is a good color for you…". Axel chuckled bringing is boyfriend up meeting his gaze as Roxas licked his lips clean.

"Mmmm…yummy…" Roxas said as Axel took a tissue cleaning off the rest of Roxas's face and himself.

"You're so good when you are a starved little puppy." Axel smiled.

"Shut up…"

**MEANWHILE…**

For the whole 4 hours, Riku and Sora went to a club. They decided that they were both too lazy to cook dinner so it was decided that Boston Market would be the choice. Sora was center of attention on the dance floor sounded by tons of girls. Too bad he didn't swing that way but he continued to dance with them regardless. At one point Riku got the center where Sora was and started to dance with him a lot of the girls weren't expecting that and walked away in disgust. Meanwhile a whole other crowd if not larger crowd started to form around them cheering them on. Once they left the club they walked up to Boston Market.

"What was with that second group of people that surrounded us?" Sora asked.

"I think they were the Yaoi fan club from that convention up near Penn Station." Riku laughed.

Once they got home with two bags of Boston Market in hand, they found Axel and Roxas passed out on the couch with the TV on.

"Riku, hun, set up dinner and I'll wake these two up ok?" Sora said slipping his boyfriend a quick kiss before walking over to the couch. He kneeled down and stroked Roxas's hair. "Rox we're home wake up." Roxas stirred in his sleep and his eyes slowly opened. "We're home. Dinner is ready. Wake up Axel and go wash up ok?" Sora said ruffling his twin's hair. Even though they were twins at times Sora was way less mature than Roxas but when it came to Roxas's well being, no one could top that. Sora was always so concerned about his brother.

"Ok…" Sora walked away from the sleepy couple and went to help Riku plate dinner. "Axel baby...come on…dinner is ready…" Roxas turned over to face Axel and placed a soft kiss on his perfect lips. Axel stirred.

"Mmmm what a wonderful way to wake up from a nap. You said dinner is ready?" Axel said sitting up to stretch.

"Yeah." Roxas yawned and also stretched. He crawled off the couch and walked over to the sink in the kitchen to wash his hands. Axel followed suit and they both took a seat at the island as Sora and Riku joined them.

"So how's mom doing?" Sora asked taking a big spoon of Mac and Cheese.

"She's good. She misses you though and I think she really wants to see how Riku grew up." Roxas took a big bite out of a piece of corn bread.

"Maybe we'll come visit for the holidays. That would be fun." Riku stated as he took a fork full of cream spinach. "Holy crap this is good." He said more to himself.

"God, I'm so sick of that God forsaken spit of land we call Destiny Island. Who the hell came up with that name anyway? LAME!" Axel said.

"Well isn't it better than living in a world called "The World that Never Was"? What? They couldn't come up with anything creative so they named it after a phrase?"

"Why are we talking about the past…?" Sora asked rather seriously. They decided to drop that subject.

"Hey Sora bet you can't wait for desert." Roxas said smiling.

"Oh hell yeah. God knows I need it now." Sora said starting to eat his dinner a little faster.

"What's he talking about baby?" Axel asked leaning towards Roxas.

"I brought a little something special from home."

"What is it?" Riku asked rather intrigued.

"Absinth." Roxas plainly stated taking a bite of some turkey.

"ABSINTH?!" Riku exclaimed angrily standing up from his chair. "Do you know what that shit does to you?!"

"Uhhh…yeah…?" Roxas said

Riku started to pace the room mumbling to himself.

"Oh man this one time, I remember I didn't have any and it was just Sora and Roxas. They got so trashed they started making out with each other. It was so hot and so wrong at the same time." Axel said leaning back.

"Did you have to remind me of that? Talk about embarrassing." Sora said blushing.

Riku looked at all of them in disgust. "You guys are such idiots." Riku walked over the suitcases searching for the bottle.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sora yelled. Riku found the bottle and walked to the door.

"I'm getting rid of this. You don't need it." Riku left the apartment and took the stairs up to the roof. Sora was quick behind him trying to stop him. He reached the roof and when he got there Sora saw Riku standing near the edge with the bottle in his hand about to throw it down.

"RIKU DON'T!" It was too late. Riku threw the bottle and it smashed to a million pieces on the pavement below. Riku started to walk back towards Sora and but he just shoved him away. "Do you know how hard it is to get that stuff?!"

"Yeah I do and I don't need you becoming an alcoholic because of it! Between all the other things you drink you certainly don't need that!" Riku scolded at Sora.

Sora crossed his arms "Please, not like you haven't done it all already." Sora's words dripped with venom.

"There are plenty of ways to harm yourself you little cutter!" Riku said taking one of Sora arms and holding up his wrists so Sora could stare at the scars. That was low.

Sora's eyes started to swell slightly but he would not let the tears fall. "Fuck you...Riku…." He turned and started to walk away but turned back around to face him "You know, just because you don't want to partake in anything like that doesn't mean you have to spoil it for everyone else and calling me…..a cutter….was just uncalled for…I didn't use any names…"

Riku turned and looked away from Sora "If you can't take the bite then don't bite yourself…" Riku was staring out over the city when he heard something like a dime dropping. He turned around to see no Sora but a glisten of something. He walked towards it and picked it up. It was the silver guitar pick. Riku held it in his hands before he sunk down to his knees. He took out a cig and lit it up. After taking his first drag that he hadn't taken in such a long time, he started to cry. It was all his fault. 'God….what have I done…?' Riku got back up and walked over to the edge of the building. 'I wonder….if I fall from this height…would I live…?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(AN: Ok maybe a little on the intense side for some people but It was time for the perfect relationship to take a small turn for the worse but I promise there will not be an unhappy ending. NOW PLEASE REVIEW! I really do enjoy reading your reviews it makes me feel wanted! NOW PRESS THE BUTTON OF HAPPINESS! Holy crap 10 pages going on 11. WHEW!)


	12. I'm Sorry

**The Soul of a Musician**

**The-Wind-Dragon-Caller:** Well needless to say that that last chapter was really intense. Just so you all know I wasn't planning on making it that intense it just kind of happened. There is a lemon in here and I kind of promised one of my reviewers that I would do this situation because he thinks it's hot so I shall press on! So anyway this will probably be my last chapter for a little while because I got a lot of things on my plate right now but I love you guys and try to make time for you so I'll try to update more often once this college and DECA bullshit is out of the way. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.

**Chapter 12**

'God….what have I done…?' Riku got back up and walked over to the edge of the building. 'I wonder….if I fall from this height…would I live…?" He took another drag on the cigarette.

_FLASHBACK_

_The party was in full swing as Riku was shaking his body to the music with a couple of other people._

"_Hey Riku! Come here!" a pink haired man called. He was surrounded by 4 girls and one guy with a video camera. Riku walked over to him._

"_What is it now Marley? I told you to never interrupt me while I'm dancing." Riku spat._

"_And since when do I take orders from you?"_

_Riku's cell phone started to vibrate and say "you got mail". Riku pulled out his cell phone and started to write back to the e-mail. It was Sora. Riku smiled._

"_Who's that? Your boyfriend?" Marley laughed._

"_No…well…not yet anyway." Riku sat there typing away furiously._

"_Dude, you got issues. Here let me help you get rid of them." Marley took the cell phone from Riku and replaced it was a shot of some kind green liquid. Marley threw the phone out the window of the house where it was prompting run over by a car. Needless to say the phone was gone. "Drink. You'll feel better." Marley said._

"_You son of a bitch! What the fuck?" He threw the glass at Marley where it smashed into a million pieces._

"_Ohh…why so resistant? Here, let's get some of that fag out of you…ladies…if you please." All four women got up to hold Riku down as Marley got up and pour his shot down Riku's throat. "Enjoy the little green fairy Riku." Marley laughed as he walked away from the boy surrounded by girls._

_END FLASHBACK_

Riku couldn't remember anything after that. God only knows what he did. Another tear rolled down his cheek as he took another drag from the cigarette. He pushed back against the edge of the building walking towards the stairs. He kicked one of the vents of the building. "Tonight, isn't a good night to die. I got to find Sora first….then maybe….God…Sora…forgive me for my actions." Riku walked down the stairs and back to the apartment as he walked in he saw Axel and Roxas cleaning up dinner.

"Riku, I'm sorry man! I should have asked first." Roxas ran up to Riku.

"Well, I have to find Sora, now….we got in a big fight….and I might have accidentally called him a cutter in the heat of the argument." Riku held up the pick to show Roxas.

"That was a little harsh Riku; calling him a cutter. He only cut himself because he couldn't live without you. He felt like he was filling a void in his life by doing that. But this all my fault I never should have brought that vile stuff!" Roxas said pounding his fist against his head. "I'm so stupid"

"Roxy, you can't beat yourself up about the past. Remember…Hakuna Matata." Axel said jokingly trying to cheer his lover up while rubbing his back.

Even Riku chuckled at that. "I need to find him, you guys chill here. You'll get lost if you come with me. However, Roxas I do need your help before I leave. You being Sora's twin and all. If you were Sora where would you go?"

Roxas had to think a minute. "Any place where he can let his feelings go. Maybe a karaoke bar or something. Then again it depends on how back the fight was. He could just be lying in the street somewhere. After you left Sora became a very unpredictable person. It was like a piece of him was missing."

"Well then I'll just have to start from scratch won't I?" Riku looked through some photos to find one with a full body shot of Sora. "Don't expect us home till really late. It could take me all night to find him." Riku shut the door leaving the two boys alone. The first person he asked was the door man to the apartment building. They were really good friends with him. "Hey Paul, have you seen Sora anywhere."

"Uhhhh yeah, but he said that if you were looking for him not to say anything." Paul said.

"How much did he pay you?" Riku asked crossing his arms.

"50 bucks. Look Riku I would love to help you bu-"He was cut off when 200 bucks was waving in his face.

"Tell me where he is and you get 2 crisp Benjamins."

"He headed up towards the abandon theater." Paul grabbed the 2 hundreds from Riku as he took off down the street.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIMESKIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Sora entered the old theater from the back walking onto the stage that creaked beneath him. The theater was huge but despite the fact it was only and slowly rotting away it was still strong enough to uphold the echoing of voices. So it wasn't a condemn building yet but it would still be considered trespassing if Sora was ever caught inside here. Sora stood in the center of the stage staring out into the array of empty seats and some how he felt contentment. "I love him so much….I made such a big mistake by leaving….it's not like he would want me back anyway." Sora began to cry but heard a faint voice coming from somewhere it was a song he recognized by the lyrics were changed. The voice sounded faintly familiar too yet he was so wrapped up in his tears he couldn't place it.

_I feel you,  
My Sora  
I feel you.  
I was half-convinced I'd waken.  
Satisfied enough to dream you,  
happily I was mistaken,  
My Sora  
_

Sora soon just blocked out the voice and took out the pocket knife that was in his pocket slowly opening it to reveal the blade. "Hello…old friend…did you miss me as much as I missed you? Oh, how I've missed my skin against your cold blade" Sora said pressing the flat part of the blade to his cheek lightly and making a sudden gasp, smiling and laying down on the dusty stage.

_I'll steal you,  
My Sora  
I'll steal you.  
Do they think that walls can hide you?  
Even now I'm at your window...  
I am in the dark beside you,  
buried sweetly in your chocolate hair!  
_

"So Riku, you're right. I'm a cutter. There is nothing denying that." Sora held up his wrist and smiled at the shinning blade. The voice got louder and echoed more. "Damn it, someone's here. I better do this quick. The doctor said I wouldn't survive one more cut let's actually hope they are right."

_I feel you,  
My Sora!  
And one day,  
I'll steal you!  
'Til I'm with you then,   
I'm with you there...  
sweetly buried in your chocolate hair!_

Sora held the blade tightly in his hands and against his wrist "Goodbye…world….Riku…" Sora slowly pushed the blade against his skin.

"SORA NO!" Riku kicked the pocket knife out of Sora's hand before he pushed the blade across his skin. Riku dropped down to his knees holding Sora tightly in his grasp. Sora did not lift up his arms to hug back. He was in a state of shock. "I'm here baby and I don't want you to leave. Don't leave me that way Sora! I was just caught up in the heat of the moment. I'm sorry I called you a cutter I didn't mean it I swear." Riku cried against Sora's should.

"Riku…." Sore inhaled Riku's scent. "…have you been smoking?"

Cue Riku's anime fall. "Do you really think this is an appropriate time to bring that up?! You just tried to kill yourself, I'm trying to apologies for what I said and you're worried about me smoking?!" Sora leaned in and kissed Riku to shut him up.

"I….forgive you….but first you have to tell me why?"

"Why what?" Riku said taking Sora into his arms grateful that his lover forgave him.

"You wouldn't have had that reaction to it if something hasn't happened to you."

"Oh….well….the day that I had my first shot of absinth was….it was the day I stopped contacting you….I was force to down that horrible stuff and someone threw my phone into the street. The computer broke in the process of moving so I had no way of contacting you. It just brings back some really bad memories and I don't want to see you poisoning your perfect body with that stuff." Riku said kissing Sora's neck. "So you really forgive me?" Riku said looking down into Sora's eyes.

"Of course I do….you know I can't stay mad at you…" Sora said smiling up at Riku and kissing him passionately. They pulled away when the need for air became too great. "By the way, was that you singing earlier?"

"Would anyone else sing about you my Sora?" Riku said nuzzling his nose in Sora's neck. Sora smiled and giggled.

"HEY WHO'S IN HERE!?" The heard a man's voice boom.

"Oh shit, let's go!" Sora and Riku quickly stood up and bolted out of the theater running all the way back to the apartment

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIMESKIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

When Riku and Sora got back to the apartment, Axel and Roxas were standing in front of a big banner that said "We're Sorry". Technically speaking, it was their fault for bringing the bottle in the first place.

"Is that my $1500 Egyptian cotton bed sheet?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Nah, we aren't that stupid." Axel said.

Sora let out a sigh of relief. "That was a close call."

"Dude, you're such a girl." Axel said jokingly punching Sora in the arm.

"Sora, I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to cause trouble." Roxas was looking down at his feet.

"It's not your fault Roxas. Don't beat yourself up. It's just as much my fault." Sora hugged his brother. "I don't know about any of you but I'm exhausted….I'm going to bed." Sora stretched and walked into his bedroom.

"Good night guys, if you need any extra blankets or pillows they're in that closet over there." Riku pointed to a closet near the bathroom door and then followed Sora into the bedroom promptly locking the door behind to see Sora taking off his shirt. Riku shivered watching his lover strip without even being commanded to do so. He walked up behind Sora wrapping his arms tenderly around his waist and kissing his neck just once. "I really am sorry you know?"

"I know….it's just….it hurts…." Sora looked down at his wrists. "I was a cutter. I will not deny that. Everything seemed meaningless after you left even my music. It was all just empty songs. There was no emotion to back it up." Sora laughed a little. "I guess that I'm just coming to realization…that I would have died without you." Sora leaned back against Riku leaning into the young man's hot breath against his neck. Sora felt Riku's arms leave his waist and felt something cold against his neck.

"I think you dropped this on your way to the theater." It was the silver pick.

"Oh God…I forgot I threw this…" tears leaked from Sora's eyes. Riku turned him around a held him tightly. "I'm so, so sorry Riku! I didn't mean it I didn't! I love you! I love you!" Sora cried against Riku's chest. Riku brought Sora's chin up to and kissed him on the lips to clam him down.

"I know you are baby. It was the heat of the moment. I understand." Riku kissed his beloved once more.

"Riku…how can you be so forgiving to me?" Sora sobbed.

"Because you showed the same compassion for me. Now _close your eyes,  
don't you cry, let the sorrow within you subside." _Riku sang to Sora brushing some hair away from his face and kissing away some of the tears.

"You know, even though a chick sings that song, you totally rock it more." Sora laughed.

"You know what, Sora? Suck it!" Riku said laughing and taking off his shirt as well and walking over to the night stand to set the alarm clock. Before he knew it Sora had pinned Riku against the wall.

"You should really be careful how you say things Riku. People might misinterpret what you are saying." Sora said rather seductively (AN: Isn't it amazing how the mood just suddenly flopped in the room from loving and caring to Yaoi hotness? I think it is.)

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked rather cluelessly.

"Come on Riku. You aren't that naïve." Sora leaned in against Riku's ear. "Do you really want me to _suck it_ Riku?" Sora took Riku's earlobe in between his teeth pulling very gently. This was hot. Riku was wwwiiiiddddeeee awake now (in more ways than one). Riku shivered under Sora's touch. He has never felt this vulnerable in his life except for when Marley…. "Riku? Do you trust me?"

Riku looked stunned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean do you trust me? I can sense doubt around you. Do you trust me?" Sora asked again.

"I guess I'm just nervous…I've always been the one in control in all of my relationships….not the other way around." It didn't click in Sora's head until….

"Ohhhh…..so you're a..?" Sora questioned.

"In that sense yes I am." Riku blushed but Sora just smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle and besides…" Sora leaned in to whisper into Riku's ear "At least I know my Riku hasn't been tainted." Sora licked Riku's neck once again kissing downward to his chest. Sora teased Riku's nipple with his tongue while quickly undoing Riku's pants letting them fall to the ground. Riku's hair clung to his face as the sweat slowly rolled down his body. Sora kissed his was down to Riku's throbbing erection. Sora licked the tip ever so slowly. Riku moaned low in the back of his throat. Sora watched Riku's reaction and smiled slowly taking Riku's member inch by inch into his hot mouth.

"Ugh…mmm…ahhh…S-s-Sora" Riku's hand laced into Sora's hair. It took all the power in the world not to push Sora's head down further onto him. He would be a good boy for his love. God knew he owed him big time. Sora pulled his mouth off from around Riku and started to stroke him. Sora stood up from his current position. Riku moaned not wanting his cock to leave Sora's perfect, talented mouth.

"Come…" Sora let go of Riku's cock and walked him over to the bed. Sora leaned in and kissed Riku passionately while pushing him down onto the bed. Sora sat back up taking off his pants and boxers and leaning over to the night stand for the lube.

**MEANWHILE…..**

Axel and Roxas were facing each other off in Guitar Hero. The TV was loud enough where they couldn't hear any of the commotion going on in the next room. In between one of the songs Axel turned to Roxas.

"What do you think happened between those two that made them make up so easily?" Axel asked.

"Axel, you know as well as I that Sora and Riku have been separated for far too long. Do you really think something as insignificant as a bottle of absinth would actually destroy the relationship? It would have to be something so severe and unforgivable for that relationship to end." Axel was scrolling through the songs.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Hey Roxy talk dirty to me." Axel laughed as he selected the song by Poison.

**BACK WITH SORA AND RIKU….**

Riku was prepped and ready to go as Sora coated his hard shaft with the lube. "You ready?" Sora asked.

"mmmhmm…" Riku replied somewhat shaken by his new position. Sora slowly pushed himself inside of Riku. Riku flinched and tried to adjust the new sensation in his body. "Ahhh…Sora!" Sora pushed the rest of himself inside of Riku and waited for the ok to continue. While he waited he planted butterfly kisses all over Riku's back.

"I love you…" Sora whispered along with other sweet nothings into Riku's ear. Riku mumbled something incoherent but Sora decided it was best to just assume that Riku said 'I love you too'. When Sora felt Riku shift upward towards Sora, he started to move his hips. Riku moaned. Sora pulled out and pushed back in earning himself a pleasure/pain moan. The third time he did this there was nothing but pure pleasure emitting from Riku's mouth. Sora found Riku's prostate. The younger of the two continually hit that same spot over and over again. "Ahhh…God…Riku!" The pumping got harder and faster. The moans from both of them bounced off the walls. Riku never experienced pleasure like this before. If this is what he's been doing to Sora he can see why to boy is so damn exhausted all the time. Taking this kind of "abuse" can really wear you down. The pumps and the moans began to get louder, harder and faster. Sora grabbed onto Riku's member once again pumping him.

"SORA!"

"RIKU!"

Riku arched his back and screamed his lover's name, cumming into Sora's hand. In just a few more pumps Sora buried himself deep inside Riku, giving him everything he had. Sora collapsed down on top of Riku panting heavily.

"Wow…who knew you would be that good?" Riku looked down at his Sora laying on top of him in a pool of sweat.

"Well I had a good teacher." Sora looked up and Riku and kissed him gently before pulling out and cleaning the both of them up.

(AN: Ok that's enough. I know this is much shorter than normal but honestly I have writer's block now. It might be a while before I post another chapter so if you have any ideas that you would like to see added to this story feel free to suggest if I decided to use them I will give you credit for the idea. Last chapter was a record on reviews! I got 11! That's impressive and I also would like to point out that if I take the total # of hits and divided it into 11 each chapter has had 380 hits! That's crazy! I hope that means that 380 people are reading my story and actually enjoying it. XD Anyway, Lets try and beat that record of reviews! PRESS THE BUTTON!)

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V


	13. All I Ask Of You

**The Soul of a Musician**

**The-Wind-Dragon-Caller:** Hello everyone! Well, I think it is safe to say it is time to bring this story to a close. I will use what little ideas I have left for this story then I'm going to start my other story. There might be a sequel to this story if I can come up with some really good ideas for it as of right now I have nothing. OH BTW!: I was accepted into my first college choice so this is a happy occasion! YAY!

**Chapter 13**

8 days really flew by fast for the 2 couples and Axel and Roxas were leaving tomorrow. Between going to see shows, giving Roxas and Axel a grand tour of the city, and partying every single night, it was needless to say that everyone was exhausted but Sora had one more surprise for the whole house hold.

It was 8am when Sora leaned over Riku and kissed him gently on the lips. "Riku, baby, time to get up." Riku moaned not wanting to wake up.

"Come on Sora! It's so early. Why?" Riku buried his head underneath one of the many pillows.

"I want it to be a surprise…come on baby…" Sora climbed on top of his lover kissing what little of his neck that was exposed. "…please…?"

"Sora…as much as I love what you are doing to me…that is NOT going to coax me out of bed this morning" Riku slowly started to fall back asleep.

Sora pouted. "Fine, I'll go wake up Axel and Roxas first then I'll get you…"

"I'm kind of liking the sound of that…" Riku said half asleep.

Sora walked out of the room into the living room where he found his brother and Axel sleeping intertwined. Sora was happy for Roxas that he was able to have sex again but he would defiantly have to burn the couch after they left. He leaned down and shook Roxas a little. "Hey Roxas, wake up. We have a long day ahead of us. It's your last day of vacation." Roxas stirred in his sleep and stretched.

"Ok…" Roxas said sleepily.

"I trust that you'll wake up Axel?" Sora asked.

"Yeah…"

"It's going to take me a while to wake Riku up so you guys can grab the shower first."

"Uh huh…" Roxas slowly moved and start to poke Axel while Sora walked back into the room to see that Riku changed positions on the bed. His whole body was laying the short way and he was snoring. It was so cute to see a little bit of drool fall out his mouth. Sora could resist. He picked up his cell phone and took a picture.

"Hello new background." Sora set the picture to be the background on his phone. He put his phone down on the night stand and crawled over Riku's lifeless form rubbing his back lovingly. "Come on baby, even Roxas and Axel are up…you got to wake up." When Sora heard nothing but snores coming from the older one he got frustrated. 'Alright, no more mister nice guy!' Sora stood up from the bed. "RIKU!" Sora yelled.

"AHH!" Riku rolled off the bed and fell hard onto the floor. "Ahhhh, Jesus Sora! What the fuck?" Riku said rubbing some sore parts of his body.

"I told you to get up and apparently I can't do it nicely. I promise you'll be able to sleep in the car."

"Car? Where the fuck are we going that we need a car?" Riku said irritated.

"Jersey." Sora said.

"JERSEY!?!?! WHAT THE FUCK IS IN JERSEY!?!?!" Riku screamed.

"You'll see when we get there…stop yelling…jeez I'm about to put you in anger management…" Sora rolled his eyes and started to walk towards the bathroom when he was throw against the wall and pinned with Riku body.

"If you are waking me up at this ungodly hour you will tell me where we are going." Riku said huskily due to lack of sleep.

"Awww but Riku where is your sense of adventure?" Sora smiled wickedly.

"You son of a-"

"Sora the shower is all yours!" Roxas yelled.

"Ok! Care to join me? I need to wash that grumpiness out of you." Sora said pulling Riku into the bathroom. Riku smiled at Sora lovingly. Sora smiled back. "What?"

"Nothing…I just love you…" Riku smiled against pulling Sora chin upwards to kiss him.

Sora kissed him back lovingly. "Oh so now your all lovey dovey huh?"

"How can I not be? I'm about to be washed by beautiful, sexy, boyfriend." Sora smiled. 'Soon to be more…" Riku thought as Sora lowered his boyfriend's boxers and pulled him underneath the running water.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIMESKIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Ok does everyone have a bathing suit and a big water bottle?" Sora asked bouncing up and down.

"We're not going to a photo shoot are we?" Riku asked looking at the supplies.

Sora gave Riku a glare that said 'I-love-you-but-I-want-to-slap-you'. "No silly, come on the car should be here."

When the boys got down to the lobby, outside they saw a limo. Riku wasn't expecting that. Sora defiantly said a car upstairs. Whatever he wasn't going to complain. The driver greeted Sora and ushered the boys to the trunk where they put their stuff in and then went inside the limo. It was huge, it was just the right size for 4 people to sit or lay comfortably. Riku automatically eyed 4 Starbucks cups and noticed that each cup had their names on it. Riku grabbed his right away and started to chug the caffeinated substance. God knows he needed it. "Sora, love, did you set this up?" Riku asked pointing at the cup.

"Uh huh, I knew you guys would be tired when you woke up and trust me when I tell you, you will need all your energy today." Sora smiled. "Ahh!" He was pulled into a passionate kiss by Riku.

"What would I do without you?" Riku asked taking another sip of his coffee.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Sora laughed and took a sip of his own.

Axel and Roxas fell back asleep as soon as they got into the limo. They didn't even have a chance to drink their coffee.

"So do you think they had a long night last night?" Sora asked Riku.

"Looks like it. Didn't you see Roxas limp all the way downstairs?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIMPSKIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

During the ride to their destination, Riku fell asleep in Sora's lap. The caffeine didn't seep into his blood stream yet. Axel and Roxas were still asleep and Sora was the only one awake. He was too excited to sleep. He was planning on just doing this with Riku but since Roxas and Axel showed up out of the blue it would have been rude not to include them.

"We have arrived, sir." The driver told Sora.

"Excellent, pull in over there" Sora pointed to a parking lot. "Everyone wake up! We're here." Sora kissed Riku on the cheek and shook Roxas and Axel. "Wake up, come on. Get your things out of the trunk." The three boys woke up very groggy but when the stepped out of the limo they were wide awake. "Welcome to Hurricane Harbor!" Sora squealed. "Surprise!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIMESKIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP (sorry there are going to be a lot of these this chapter)

While Axel and Roxas were waiting on line to get two big lockers for themselves and the other couple, Riku and Sora decided to get changed. Sora was always so shy to change in public and immediately ran behind a covered changing room. Riku smiled as thoughts of Sora changing ran through his head. Riku stood next to the stall and listened as Sora's clothes dropped to the floor. Then, a plan emerged. Riku quickly pushed himself into the stall.

"RI-MMM!" Sora screamed.

"Shh Shh Shh Shh." Riku whispered into his ears kissing up and down his neck. "Be quiet." Riku slowly trailed one hand down the side of Sora's body.

Sora pushed Riku's hand away from his mouth. "We can't do it here." Sora whispered and whimpered as Riku's hands cupped his member.

"Come on Sora, where's your sense of adventure? Besides…" Riku whispered as he circled his fingers around Sora's shaft and slowly began to pump. "…you owe me big time after waking me up at 8am." Riku crouched down to claim what was rightfully his.

**MEANWHILE….**

Axel and Roxas walked towards the locker area. Once they located the lockers they walked towards the changing room.

"What's taking them so long? We were defiantly on line for like 20 minutes." Just as Axel said that, a smiling Riku and a limping Sora came walking out of the changing room.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Riku said smiling wider. "So where's our locker?"

"Did you really…?" Roxas asked looking at Sora.

"It's his fault! He jumped me." Sora exclaimed.

"I didn't see you fighting either." Riku said leaning in and licking Sora's ear.

"Stop, Riku! Guys go get changed and we'll meet you at the lazy river."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIMESKIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The lazy river was anything but lazy for the two couples. They were chasing each other around the whole river until they saw the family raft ride and decided that would be a good ride for the four of them.

They got on the line. The wait was 30 minutes long.

"Why did we choose a ride that has such a long line?" Axel asked.

"Cause it's the end of summer and all the lines are this long. They always are." Riku said leaning against a railing.

"Hey, let's sing the Mozart Sonata. That will take up 5 minutes and 45 seconds." Sora suggested.

"Sounds like fun. I call cello!" Riku said.

"Bass!" Axel.

"VIOLA!" cries Roxas.

"Ewww…I have to do BOTH violin parts? You guys suck." Sora sighed "Ok…1 2 3 4 1 2 3 4" Sora started off the song. "Ahhh ah Ahhh ah ah ah ahhhh! Ahhh ah Ahhh ah ah ah ahhhh!"

Once the song was over a round of applause broke out around them.

"Thank you thank you! We are the Anti-Gravity vocal band and are taking requests while we wait on this ridiculously long line." Riku yelled. An uproar of laughter erupted around the small area.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIMESKIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The two couples left the water park laughing hysterically.

"Oh my God! Did you see the look on that kid's face when you kissed Roxas under the giant bucket of water!?" Sora laughed.

"Yeah! It was priceless! He ran away screaming! The little girl on the other hand looked rather fascinated." Axel said.

"Ahhh young fan girls in the making. Gotta love it." Riku stated.

"Oh just so you guys know, the day isn't over yet." Sora said rather matter of factly slipping on his sun glasses.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"Well we got to dry off. What better way to do it than on a roller coaster?" Sora smiled.

They got back into the limo and headed over to the other side of the Six Flags property to the theme park. When they got the main entrance, they had to go though security.

"Ok which line has the cutest security guard?" Axel asked shortly after being slapped by Roxas. "What?! If they have to frisk us they might as well be cute!"

"He's pretty hot" Sora pointed out.

"Sora!" Riku exclaimed. "What about me? You don't love me?" Riku fainted over dramatically.

"If I told you that a bird just crap there will you magically come back to life?" Sora laughed at Riku as he jumped back to his feet.

After going through security and hitting on the security guard, Sora grabbed a map and handed it off to the other three to pick the ride they wanted to do first.

"Well boys, what do you want to do?"

"I'm hungry." Roxas said rubbing his stomach.

"Me too." said Riku

"I could go for something myself" Axel said as his stomach growled loudly.

Sora sighed. "Geez fine, what do you guys want?"

"Let's just walk till we find something. I just want something to eat!" Roxas said running ahead of everyone else.

"ROXAS WAIT FOR ME!" Axel ran after his love.

Sora and Riku stayed behind holding hands as they watched the scene unfold be for them.

"If that's not love I don't know what is." Said Riku.

"They do have something rather special don't they? A lot of times it doesn't make sense but that's what love is." Sora smiled at Riku. "But sometimes….it makes perfect sense."

"…yeah…sometimes…" Riku leaned in and kissed Sora deeply when all of a sudden the entire cast of Loony Tunes surrounded them.

"Smile boys! This one's going to mom!" Roxas said and took a picture of the couple. "Alright enough with the lovey dovey stuff, let's eat!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIMESKIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Ohhh…I don't know if it was so smart to eat and then ride Nitro…" Roxas said uneasily.

"No one told you to have a hotdog, chicken fingers, cheese fries, and Zeppelins in one sitting." Riku said.

"But they looked so yummy!" Roxas whined.

"Whatever, let's do something a little less rough so Roxy can catch up with the big boys." Axel said jokingly kissing Roxas on the cheek. Roxas pouted at Axel's comment.

"Well…Skull Mountain is pretty boring. How about that?" Riku suggested.

"Alright. Whatever you guys want." Sora said.

The two couples walked towards the giant skull and went through the entrance and underground following the line. When they got into the train, Sora locked himself and Riku in. Sora loved roller coasters as much as he loved music…and Riku. As the train pulled out of the station Sora looked towards Riku and smiled interlacing their fingers. Axel had his arm around Roxas giving him a tender kiss.

"Wait…Riku you didn't say this ride was in the dark!" Axel said as the train climbed the hill.

"I thought you would figure it out when you could only see one part of the ride from outside!" Riku slapped Axel over the head as the coaster headed downward. Sora, Roxas and Riku were having the time of their lives. Axel however was having a breakdown. He was scared of the dark. He tried to conjugate fire but was unable to do to the wind the coaster was creating. When the ride was over Axel ran out as fast as he could.

"That was scary!" Axel said.

"Jesus, Axel, grow some balls would you?" Riku said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIMESKIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The day went by fast and everyone had the time of their lives. It was now night time and the one thing they didn't do yet was ride the ferries wheel so they headed over there for their last ride of the night. It was one of the biggest ferries wheel any of them had ever seen. They decided that each couple would get their own car to have some privacy. They climbed into the separate cars and waited for the ride attendant to start it. The wheel started to turn.

"So did you enjoy the day even though I woke you up at 8am?" Sora asked Riku.

"I did I can't believe you pulled this all together all by yourself." Riku laughed.

"And just what is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing." Riku smiled as the wheel stopped at the very, very top. "Wow check out the view and look the fireworks are starting!" Riku pointed out in the distance.

"Wow so pretty!" As Sora watch the fireworks explode Riku reached down inside his pocket and pulled out a small box hiding it in his shirt pocket.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?" Sora turned his head to look at Riku and saw he was nervous about something "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing is wrong. It's just that…well…ummm…I really don't know how to do this." Riku blushed. "Sora, I've loved you…for such a long time…and life…without you….is the most unbearable hell I have ever gone though." Riku looked down at his feet and then back up at Sora's face to see his reaction.

"Riku….I feel the same way…I couldn't live without you either…" Sora said holding Riku's hands. Riku's voice shook as he let out the most powerful vocal performance he ever performed before.

"_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime; let me lead you from you solitude." _Riku sang as he stroked Sora's cheek with one hand.

'What…?' Sora thought.

"_Say you need me with you, here beside you, anywhere you go, let me go too,_" Riku sang as he pulled out the box and opened it to reveal a platinum ring. Sora gasped. "Marry me, Sora. _That's all I ask of you._"

Tears started to swell in Sora's eyes. "_Say the word and I will follow you._" Sora sang back. Riku smiled widely. He knew it was a yes. Riku slipped the ring onto Sora's finger and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. They both basked in the moment not letting each other go. The only things they heard were the beating of each other's hearts and music. The music that lived in both of their souls merging together to begin a new chapter in their lives.

**TWDC:** IT'S FINISHED! That's it. Last chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Sorry if you thought the ending was cheesy. I thought it was cute. I'll be more than willing to answer any questions you guys have. Like I said before, I'm not sure if I'm going to write a sequel or not. I got to come up with something really good because what ends up happening I tend to find that sequels ruin the original story. So I'll think about it but for right now it's a no. If you guys were interested in some of the songs that I used in this fan fiction here is the "soundtrack":

"We Belong Together" – Mariah Carry

"I'll Cover You" – Rent

"All About Us" – TATU

"Out Tonight" – Rent

"Santa Fe" – Rent

"Will I?" – Rent

"Seasons of Love" – Rent

"My Immortal" – Evanescence

"Emo Kid" - Adam and Andrew

"Gay Bar" – Electric Six  
"The Animal I've Become" – Three Days Grace

"Love Heals" – Rent

"Night of Love"- Jesse Spencer

"Purpose" – Avenue Q

"Miss Murder" – AFI

"Cold" – Static-X

"Joanna" – Sweeny Todd

"Lullaby" – Emmy Rossum

"Eine Kleine Nachtmusik" – Mozart

"All I Ask of You" – Phantom of the Opera

So there is that soundtrack. Again, I hope you guys enjoyed this story and you will see some more work from me soon . I would also like to thank all my reviewers and those who added me to their favorites. MUCH LOVE!

The-Wind-Dragon-Caller


End file.
